


Antithesis 6 : The Sourceless one

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Action and violence, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ocs and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714
Summary: Throughout their adventures, Antithesis somehow discovered that he wasn't human this entire time. This caught him off guard, so what is he? What or who is he? He'll still track down Norris and Nick to finish what needs to be done.





	1. Chapter 1

{ September 1, 2020 } 

{ New England }

"Tell me what I need to know." With his fingers through the flesh of the being, by the throat to show a form of a threat to the said being. It was one of those meta humans whom had known absolutely /everything/ he wasn't going to aim for killing him, yet. "A few meta humans called you 'Sourceless' 'Non created'. It simply.. means you created yourself, you aren't bound by anything." He stated to the other, pausing as he lets go of the other briefly as he looked downwards at his own shape. He created himself in his own image, looking down his muscular parts, this wasn't the thing he could've just guessed on his own. How did he do it? How did he create himself? Was there no author whom made him? Or had he just been there and somehow forgotten? "Every other species is bound to follow a subjective law. Except.. well, you." The meta human filling him in with the information, this was one of the oddest things he couldn't have expected. 

 

He created himself, then whipping to focus on the said being. Curling his fingers to form a fist, he wasn't still going to let the Meta human slip off like that it was a way to interrogate a big brain to tell him what's up. Grappling on the other's torso, he wasn't going to let this one walk away. "I told you what you needed! Why do you still have to kill me?" The meta human was begging for mercy from him, placing his hand against the other's sculpture. The stinger seeping through the being's skull, once he expunged his stinger off of the being. It was coated in vital fluids, he killed him in the silent way, it wasn't violent it just was very quiet. He obtained the knowledge he needed to know from the being,he turned to face to where the open was. It was only him whom had went out to find something to do, narrowing his eyes underneath his mask. So he made himself up then? 

 

'I better head back.' He thought, leaving the Meta human's carcass behind as he leaped off to the distant. Landing on top of a structure on its roof, with great jumping capability he shouldn't have a problem with it. Five months had passed afterwards, it couldn't have been that long but it met to another entire whole year. It was the month of January, strangely he hadn't thought he'd pick up meeting one of his friends. His friend that was a theorist, sitting on a soft-crimson couch as he listened to the words of the being. "I can theorize that there's something about you, that you could be just like me.. except, I don't know how to put it out. Different?" Yuuna placed her digits against the bottom of her chin, analyzing the costumed being's shape and size. His body matched a physically fit man, she didn't understand how she could figure out him. He wasn't alien, no traits of unearthly things. "Yeah... I am. " He responded to her, she was trying to figure him out with the use of analytical observation. 

 

"You aren't demonic, angelic, but you possess the traits of any human does.. but no. You're definitely something else." Looking from head to toe, with her other hand scribbling down a drawing of Amado. This was going to require hard-cold evidence, this was a rough start."You aren't alien either. Dammit.. what are you? Hm.." Then noting down the things about Amado, until someone else swung the door open. Drawing Yuuna's attention to face to the door, it wasn't anything extraordinary it was just his teammates. In this so called gang of supervillains, known as 'Antithesis' to her. "So.. figured it out yet?In a second form?" Rain was asking Yuuna about figuring out what he was, Yuuna shook her head in response. Nothing came to avail, he wasn't any other races. 'She wasn't able to figure it out, I know what I am. A sourceless being, I created myself. It seems like my memories are coming back together.' He thought, silently staring inwards at Onyx. 

 

"I'll think of something.. So, how's the love couple?" Stashing away her note pad in her pocket, looking inwards at the two reapers. "We're just fine.. Yuuna. We haven't decided whether we should have kids or not." Alice responded to her, this was a normal thing for Yuuna. It was just his teammates, nothing to feel petrified about so they're cool with the person he's cool with. There was gold rings between the marriage fingers of the reapers, then Onyx trudged towards Amado as she sat right next to him. Nudging him lightly, grinning to see if he's going to support his teammates' love. "C'mon, at least Yuo was able to get what he wanted." "I know." He wasn't the supportive kind of person, he preferred it that way. They knew exactly what he was ,evidently, still there's a second alternative to believe since theorizing it could be an answer. "You guys heard of the Antiheroes in town?" Yuuna stated, wait what did she exactly say again, heard of the 'Antiheroes' that seemed to catch Amado to gaze at Yuuna. "What? I know some.. I think there's that cocky hero named Lexi. Yeah, her." She tried to remember a few details about the certain beings she remembered. 

 

Amado had the potential to be Antithesis' leader, however he still declines the role. "We'll check this, Lexi." Onyx and Amado said at the same time, as the two got off of the couch. Trodding inwards to the door, placing a hand on its knob, Amado pulled the door open for Onyx. She went through the door, following after was Amado. "So.. you really created yourself, odd. If you created yourself.. is that what those meta humans call it now? Sourceless Entity?" "Yes." He responded to her, that was his name to the meta humans he wasn't known as 'Amado' by them . He was known as 'Sourceless entity' a being that created himself. "Aren't you happy for Yuo and Alice? They make a good couple." "Look, I'm aware that they love each other, what do you think I can do about it? Support them? I'm not good at that." "C'mon, just try." "Try? That's almost difficult." The two talking about how the two reapers got together, pausing on his tracks as he looked inwards to the open. 

 

It looked like a gang, it was a number of a team number. It was none other than Flipskirts, they could've expected meeting a anti-hero over what the hell this may be. "Peculiar, you smell like Rain's tears." The first one pointed towards Amado, that smelling must be proficient in its function. "Who the fuck are you?" "We're.. well, let's call it. Flipskirts, I'm sure you know who we are. Rain could've at least told you anything." "It doesn't ring a bell." No, no information sounded familiar to him it was like a blur to the two. "A-" "We have important things to attend to, next time could be a better one." Onyx cutting off the other from continuously talking, they weren't here for these strange figures. Watching the two beings walk off, strangely there wasn't any signs of Fragile around them. 

 

{ Thirty minutes later } 

 

There, the two were standing just behind a wall. "It's her." Onyx peeking at the corner of the wall to analyze whom it was, it was a good thing they were still able to stay on track otherwise it would be back tracking. "We're super-villains,there's at least a 99.99.9% chance of us being attacked." He added, he wasn't lying about it this one is an Anti-hero and those are the kinds that kill whilst being a hero. "It's easier to lie." "Aquamarine's specialty." "I can do it, just no nose moving." Then walking inwards to where the Antihero is, Amado following what Onyx had planned for. Pausing right beside the female, with a blunt look on her expression. This wasn't her style, it was better staying low after all. "Yes?" Lexi looked from a shoulder, then, facing fully towards the two. 

"Thank god--" Until her sword began to start glowing, warning her of danger. "Ugh, this thing could warn me.. at a better time." Eloquently cursing lowly, Lexi thought this thing must be getting old. "So, what do you want? You here to side with the anti-heroes to stop the era of super-villains?" Lexi stated, sheathing her sword away into her sword belt. 'Fuck.' "Uh..." Nudging against Amado, he gave a 'what the fuck' expression due to the fact she's flunking at this already. "You mean the continuous growth of Meta humans?" "Oh yeah, those guys. I've heard that their strength grows along the years pass. I've heard.. that they're formidable beings. It takes alot of effort to kill them." Then something bright popping into Lexi's mind, it was the meta humans as Onyx was in relief. Amado was able to cover up for it, but thinking at the moment. "What are your guys' names?" " Black flume." "Phantom." They had to lie, due to it being an Anti-hero one of the things an every day super-villain hates is. 

Communicating with a hero, it's better than causing unwanted violence in the open. " Mine is lexi. Though, I should warn you. There's this entity that searches for 'curing', it's called Negotiator. It can pick one helluva fight.So be vigilant. I gotta go." As the teen headed off, Amado just glanced at Onyx without uttering a word at all. "Okay, we might've fucked up..."

Onyx face palmed, this wasn't their usual thing. It could've been easier if they got Aquamarine to tag along..


	2. Devils and devils

{ The Underworld } 

After Amado slain the so called being known as "Satan" it was spread throughout the caves of hell, focused on a sphere gleaming a sculpture of a low demon being. "I must tell this to Satara." It stated, this was replaying the video at how the demon himself was slain by some mere costumed man. Racing through the stalls, searching for the main room where the adoptive daughter of Satan was, pausing his speedy tracks before the being whom had been trudging through the hallway. Sighing bitterly, the demon turned to face the lower demon with a stoic expression. Her arms folded under her frames, a brow quirked at the sight of seeing a demon ready to tell something to her. "What can it be this time?" "Your father was killed." "Is this some sick joke you're making?" "No,no,no. Miss!" She didn't exactly believe her father could be killed by anything unless it was that one being from above, until the cries of the condemned made her want to just shout out in anger to tell them to shut up. 

"Tells the truth he says.." The voices of those whom are going to be punished, digits rubbing lightly under her chin. "Alright.. I believe you." Then swiping downwards at the demon, constructs of cruel metal, shaped in a curve as it took off the being's head. A sphere head bouncing on the ground, the scythe that she formed out of thin air , turning around. 'Who could ever have done something like this?' She didn't give him the chance to continue, snapping her fingers to command the door of portals to awaken. Once it's mouth opens widely like a great white shark, she jumped through the portal as she was being transported elsewhere. Leaving a bloody puddle on the ground, something should be her guide to tell her whatever had butchered her father. Traversing from the world of hell to Earth, then there she was floating from above the skies, leading herself downwards to the roof of a structure. Landing on the structure, scanning from above the structure to see if she could find at least anything for herself to avenge her father. 

 

{ Currently New England } 

{Antithesis}

 

"Ough! The mass felt like it'd explode at any instant, such as my limbs and other parts!Just trying to get to the intellect made it worse! Even adding the appearance worsened! Just from trying to push our shape shifting to the exact level of Amado.. ugh." Onyx and Aquamarine both groaned, running towards Onyx and Aquamarine. Their shapes reverting back to normal, it seemed like the sane thing to not continue pushing one self. They were just at a standard level, it was like their mass was unable to hold it. Amado placing one arm of the twos' over his shoulder, leading them towards the couch for them to rest this was like the first time to experience something like that. Right, if he created himself it must mean nobody could intimidate what he's fully capable of. Noting down another detail in her note pad, Yuuna needed solid evidence. They weren't able to push the shape of the abilities to the max of Amado, as Amado just remained before Onyx and Aquamarine to keep an eye on the two. 

 

"This solid evidence searching, damn, didn't think that Amado was unable to be fully mimicked entirely. I wonder if an omnifarious being could mimic him fully." Orphelia scrutinized, that's going to remain a mystery. Discovering something in a different way, this so called race known as meta humans grown too common for Antithesis. It was something normal for them, the need for solid cold hard evidence. There's the part where he created himself, however the part with this being part of observation was something very off. He wasn't bound by the facts or things, Orphelia heard something quite far from seven miles away. "Hey, Jose.. you heard that?" "I did." "It's another meta human. I think we should go before it starts messing shit up?" Amado's eyes staying on Onyx, he wasn't taking them off of Onyx. Orphelia hollered towards Amado, placing a palm on his shoulder ; knowing the male was worried for his teammates. Especially for Onyx. Orphelia knew he has feelings for Onyx "She's going to be alright, c'mon." She tried to comfort her friend, he stood up as he simply agreed with Orphelia. 

 

{ 20 after traversing in seven miles }

Pausing before one meta human, its skin was bluish, sharp pointed ears, it looked as if blue was its whole costume. "It's an Omnifarious meta human. " Amado analyzed it from head to toe, focused on the enemy these were far one of the most formidable meta humans. "Come and kill me if you dare!" "I dare." Lunging inwards at the being, as a massive foam palm shape was before Amado. Hitting against the being's said fist, it took no visible damage unscratched from his blow. It yawned, it was seemingly bored with these two. Then it instantaneously formed something atop the two, it was a massive cage made up of himself, without hesitation Orphelia readied out her radio knife. Leaping inwards to the mass of the bars, her cruel hunk of metal tried to dig through it. Merely bouncing off, this being was clearly invulnerable it was altering its mass along with its capability. "I can toy with you all day, I could even take the appearance of the costumed man and kill the both of you." 

 

It talked like it was bragging, however once it tried to shape itself into Amado. It screamed out in pain, it wasn't going to give in. It wanted to possess the exact traits of Amado, its body was like in abnormal shapes when trying to take the shape of Amado. "NO! I AM GOING TO KILL--" It's right arm exploded, the following series of its the body. Continuously like the rest, bursting due to overuse of trying to possess exact traits of Amado. It failed, then eventually it rained temporary blood from above them. "That... was.." Orphelia, out of almost every adventure Antithesis went through this was far the most unexpected thing. "Unexpected... what the... fuck?" Orphelia stained in the blood of the being, so is Amado in silence he stared outwards to the skies. For only a few seconds it rained, so much blood. Amado analyzed it, knowing it had the power to eradicate them but instead let itself get murdered before hand. 

'It had the power.. power beyond comprehension. It was able to do anything.. yet it falls?It couldn't mimic me. It must be something else, I am aware. They have limitless shapeshifting.. yet. When trying to reach my full potential.. pushing itself to its death. It met its downfall.' This was something he didn't expect, most of the meta humans he's faced head on were mostly able to hit. This one, was indeed a very, very, very formidable opponent yet met its one sided part. Brushing it off instead, while Orphelia wiped a sleeve across her forehead to expunge the vital substances on her pale skin. "Guess it's confirmed, copy-proof. Heh, you should be lucky there's nobody on Earth who could copy my bro!" Playfully punching against his shoulder, close to one another. "Yeah.. copy-proof." "This is going to Yuuna's research too.Strange, Onyx and Aquamarine were able to mimic your form. However, the intellect and the rest.. they can't. Just like the only part with 4,100 pounds and 20,000 miles per hour is a maximum. That's all they can get from you, but when they tried to push it.. they were in agony. Odd." This was a very well said explanation, only able to copy a standard strength and just that it wasn't anything extraordinary, there was beings with that kind of street level strength and speed. 

"Right.. Sui Generis." He knew what the term was, flickering his gaze to face where Orphelia was heading to. He followed afterwards, let the crimson trickle downwards his body. "Hey, you've got three aliases. Lucky you, Sui Generis, Sourceless and Amado. I think I get the gist at how Onyx and Aquamarine were able to only follow the street standard, clearly, any street level fighter has that kind of strength. I'd say the same for the speed when it comes to copying." Orphelia stated to him, huh, she was right about that - he's got a few aliases. Orphelia had one alias and it was called "Hero-Slayer" heading back to where their safe haven was. It took another twenty minutes to get to the location, pushing open the door with his right hand. Creaks, seeing Onyx the first to just sit up normally. "So? What did you get from a meta human?" Yuuna focused on Amado, questioning him as he entered along with Orphelia adorned in crimson. "Copy-proof." "What? Explain, Amado." "The meta human tried to mimic Amado at his fullest capabilities, it lead itself to an inevitable death. That explains the blood on us." Orphelia aiding her friend, knowing he didn't enjoy the whole part of explaining things due to it sounding nerdy. "That means, the gems can't do anything else that you're immune too or fully capable of. That's.. pretty fuckin' cool dude." Yuuna added an extra detail to her notepad.

 

"That explains that.. I couldn't mimic what made you special. " Onyx looked towards Amado, realizing something at the start. "I see how I saw Jo as an abomination, he was never a clone.. he was simply another version of myself with powers, flawed personality. Incapable of what I'm doing. He's an abomination, that's what I see. He isn't a clone.. he's just a being that creates false statements of himself, influenced by Norris.." He was getting the bit what was with his other self, understanding the concept of what that being was. "You really are that smart." Onyx complimented at how he was able to decipher things without evidence, seeing his friend show a thumbs up for him. Orphelia being a supporting friend for him, without words. Because it'd spoil Onyx that Amado has these feelings drawn towards her. 

"Right.. I'm going to shower. And change." 

"I gotta do the same too."


	3. Antithesis and Flipskirts meeting

{ HQ of Flipskirts }

"I called this meeting." Said Mina, sitting on a chair in the center across the table. Her hands intertwined with each other, looking inwards to the one whom was sitting in the otherside of the table. It was Amado, along with his teammates, this wasn't something Antithesis would usually accept at a normal timing. "So, tell me... drunkard, is that really who you are?" She recognized the scent of alcohol from the man, it was a long time ago he had met this strange vampire. "I never got your name, I only know you as 'drunkard' so tell me. I haven't had the chance to tell mine." Mina's lips form a grin, she knew exactly whom he was through facial appearance, however his alias which should he use for this one. He has three aliases, silently gazing inwards at the being. "It's Amado. I know yours, Mina." He replied, it seems like there was an introduction - something surprised to her how he knew her name, did he read her mind?Or he just guessed at ease? "Then if you know me, what about my teammates' names?" She gestured towards to the other figures sitting in formal posture, silently glaring to the other figures.

"Cassandra, Sakuya, Kotonoha, Quiniver, Altoid and Nol." He responded, that was quite something for Amado to display his knowledge - it was quite surprising for flipskirts to witness a being whom knew their names. "You know us as Flipskirts, correct? I've heard that the meta humans grow stronger continuously. How did you manage to pull through the meta humans?" These questions were a main focus towards the most common race, this question seemed like the easiest one for Amado to simply respond to. "I understood their kind, I just don't quit. Sakuya is the first meta human, correct?" Responding to her, the cherry headed female's eyes widened upon hearing his additional add. "How the hell did you know that?" "I know things many don't." His knowledge seemed like it was quite notified of the certain things around him, he didn't exactly care how he stated it. He prefers the just straight away part, there was something that needed to be tested on. "There's an Anti-hero, Lexi, she seems to be a dilemma for the crime system. Stopping crime, still she's stalled by Negotiator. He's a villain, still, advise, stay away from him." Mina was adding an extra note to them, the Antithesis members had a perplexed expression at this said being. 

 

"Aren't villains supposed to be cooperative with one another?" Onyx didn't want it to become an awkward silence, in a skeptical look Mina first thought clearly before speaking. "He sniffs out the powers of beings, referring to them as ill. He cures them by expunging their powers. Villains, heroes, criminals, mutants, any. That's what I mean, by stay away from him." She reiterated however with a more explained response, Onyx put into a box of silence. "He seems like a huge threat." Said Aquamarine, facing inwards to Amado is. Would he be able to stop something like that, tapping his digits against the table. "An enemy to both artificial constructs. I've got it covered." Until he felt a hand touch against his, it was Onyx's hand. A worrisome expression plastered, she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him. His hand grasped her charcoal fingers. "Just.. don't .. you know." She didn't want to say it during this time, this threat needed to be reprimanded. This was the only way. 

"Then, I'm doing what Amado is doing too." "You've got courage." "Not courage, a life must be simply taken. That's all that matters." Orphelia was going to make a vow to fight this entity along side, Altoid complimented on his bravery - neglected in response. Altered to a much /different/ form "Where does this 'Negotiator' come from?" "He mainly aims for a high number of meta humans. So, finding the spot shouldn't be too hard.. except, the dilemma is there's an Anti-hero somehow being able to just handle him. However, it seems to keep getting away." Amado questioned to where this so called being was, sure he almost thought it could be easy. However; due to Onyx and Amado meeting Lexi like an ordinary bunch. It made him friends with the Anti-hero. Onyx slanting towards Amado, whispering to his ear drum "Jose.. Lexi knows us by our false names.. what should we do if we encounter her?" "Just play along." "It sounds risky." "It's smarter, it's not like she knows us." "Alright. Still, it could be for just awhile. It won't last forever." Onyx and Amado conversing with one another, while the other teammates of Flipskirts. 

"I know him, that scent of alcohol. It's Mistress' friend when he first came to the parallel dimension." Quiniver pushed the side of the table, the chair delicately moving back from the table. Standing up, trodding towards the two who were conversing. "You." Pointing a finger towards Amado, it froze their conversation as he whipped to face the familiar one. "It's you." "Still recognize me? I never got to give you a thank you at first. You saved our world from the hands of Meta humans." "You're welcome?" Sitting up normally, she bowed in respect towards him. "From what I remember, you're that drunkard that drank a whisky." She added, remembering his facial appearance - it seemed almost too evident, the voice, shape and build. "How about I take a crack at introducing myself." Altoid had both of her hands together, rising them upwards to crack her fingers. Then gently adjacent them into her nape, shuffling towards the Antithesis. 

"You're Amado, correct? How'd you know our names? I wouldn't have been surprised if you read my mind." "Knowledge." "You had exactly perfect guesses. Say, you do drugs?" "Fuck yeah." Once hearing his response about how he knew their names, yet he was very sure it was precise. "Excuse you. We're talking here and you just want to snatch him like that?" Onyx noticed how Amado was addicted to drugs, this could easily gain his interest towards it. "Just kiddin' mate, I see how you two like to hold hands." Altoid teased about the way how the two were holding hands, Onyx's cheeks flustered upon hearing that. "Go away. Don't bother us." Her eyes crunched whilst showing a painted expression, trying to get the blushing to fade. It'd take a few moments, then facing towards each other once more. "So, you think we'll need help? From them?" "It looks like it." Onyx and Amado were discussing whether to form a partnership with a band of criminals. 

"So?" Mina tried to cut off what silence was between them. "A partnership." "Partnership? You want to form an alliance with Flipskirts?" "A second team of super-villains." "Certainly, do we have to follow you or?" "You can do your own path. If we request assistance, we need it. If you request help, we'll come." "It's a deal." Mina was willing to accept this opportunity to become assistance to other super-villains, while Sakuya was facing inwards at the red head. Orphelia.. "Mother..." She murmured, Orphelia seems like she's happier at where she is instead of being with a creation she made. Sakuya remembered pieces of information to how she was made, it was in a lab, yet this man.. Amado. This made her want to explore who he really was, he looked like he knew who Fragile was before he met an inevitable death. "Alright, let's call off this meeting. Session, over." Mina stated, she wanted to speak formally ; mainly 'cause of Amado acting very bold. It's better to act intellectual than a complete dolt, as Antithesis members stood off of their chairs. 

Heading inwards to the door, a palm against the door to swing it open. It was quite an afternoon for the super-villain team, as the team hollered through the streets. Though there was a police vehicle parked a few meters away, there was one female sitting in the vehicle. It was a detective, watching from the transparent window. A peculiar look struck her, rubbing her chin , being observant. K, narrowing her eyes to the one said being known as Phantom. "Lexi told me about you, Phantom. Now.. to see what side you're really on." Then adjusting her cap, playing like an average cop as she twisted the key to start up the engine. As she drove right past the group, seeing that there was eyes watching her - it was Amado and Onyx. This Phantom must've noticed her at the moment he came out of the structure, it couldn't have been any harder for them to tell what it is. 

"We've got.. more than one problem. Jose." 

"Yeah.. we do."


	4. Transcend Fiction

Looking at his digits, uncurling them as he shoved it inwards to the open - a paper like tear from his finger tips. The images, colors, panels of the paper, standing somewhat fazed at this capability of his was being able to rip something out of the border of the world? The edge of the paper he feasibly seeped through, lightly heaving up and down. "Jose.. what did you just open?" "Reality." "Huh?" "Isn't this reality?" "No. I've known for a 'very' long time that this wasn't reality." As his fingers dug through the edges to continue creating a wide hole for the three of them to slip through, once he was able to open it just enough. "I've transcended fiction." He added, leaping through it as Onyx and Aquamarine just agreed to go along with him. Leaping through the hole, it was like their skin was reanimating into a live action like appearance. Amado's costume however was unbelievably such an amazing sight to see, there he was standing right beside a light post. "Jose, you've been able to do this? This entire time?" Aquamarine asked, she had a perplexed look at the structures, things around her area. To them, it was quite surrealistic to them. "I haven't said a word about it, figured I should've shown this to you." 

 

"People here.. er.. what the fuck?" Onyx scanned around her area, seeing other cosplays of certain fictional characters. "I swear, if I see a fucking meta human." Onyx wasn't going to let her guard down, she found it quite intimidating to be in this world. There was a stuffy chinese cat cosplay strutting towards Onyx, the person was going to greet Onyx however it lead her to delivering a knuckle tapped against the being's mask. Crunching his mask along with his nose, she used a technique, it seems to always work against humans. Martial arts. "Nothing here can put a fight." Onyx's eyes was covered in disappointment, hollering nearby Amado. "This is one disappointing world, where's the cache? No meta humans to fight? Nothing to fight?" She started ranting about how much this world was an uninteresting place. 

 

"So.. transcending fiction part. Is it a metaphor?" Aquamarine didn't seem to get the gist about the thing he said, it wasn't easy to get at first but evidently due to his absurd knowledge it granted him awareness of fictional world. "No, I rose above fiction." "I am confused. Can we just go home and pretend that none of this even exists?" When he explained it in a short sentence, Aquamarine scratched her aquamarine hair ; her brain grew fuzzy from this term 'fiction' it was like something beyond their comprehension. The two of them were quite puzzled, there wasn't signs of danger or anything to expunge its existence to. Until a shorter female bumped against Amado, profusely apologizing to the costumed man "I'm so sorry! Amado! I won't bump into you! Again! Ever! Just don't kill me!" This must've been the creator of other figures he knew, this was Joey. "I know you, just get the hell out of my sight. Simple as that!" Then he pointed outwards to the other direction, the female just was thankful he hadn't attempted to do anything murderous upon her. 

Onyx and Aquamarine watched the teenager storm off with a notepad in her hands, shrugging it off. "Can't you just turn on your imperceptibility? You hardly use it, it's EXTREMELY useful. It got us three. Out of every situation possible. We were legitimate ghosts! Nothing could detect us, nor feel us, nor see us. In any pattern, no capability of getting near us. Like whoosh. No memories of us existing in Earth, Empty presence." Onyx wanted him to use the 'perfect ninja technique' he possesses once more, it was only mentioned. "It's used for things that are inevitable. This is a situation contains none." He stated to Onyx, he has never displayed this thing - it was secretly displayed during their earlier years. "Well, who knows , this world could have er... 'fans' . People may know us as fictional characters." "You have a point. Fine." And again he was bothered, this time it was about two figures. This was getting peskier than trying to deal with a meta human, he groaned bitterly. "What?" He said towards the two figures, whipping his direction to the two said beings. 

The creator of the two gems and the the creator of the redheads and idiot. "Uh, hey, I just want a autograph. You're just fucking awesome, dude." Kiryuu pointed a notepad towards the man, a pen between the swirls of the metal. "You know, I admired you for helping discriminated children.Amado." Then the shorter one, the female nudged a fist against his shoulder. "Hey--" Kiryuu was going to remind him about it, what he couldn't see was that Amado traveled at 177,000,000 miles per hour so he basically did it with the time drastically slower than himself. It was a signed notepad, it was before he was going to remind him. In surprise, he noticed the signature and looked upwards at Amado. "You are such a fucking badass.. I couldn't even see you sign it." He stayed his eyes on the artistic drawing of Amado, it was along with his alias name and drawing of himself. It was acutely realistic, Yuuna waved outwards to the costumed man and to her creations. 

As Amado repeated the procedure, he and his teammates were like ghosts among the people - nobody even bats an eye. Nor even discussed about, nobody was able to detect their presence. He simply let Yuuna and Kiryuu see them, it'd seem harsh if he just wasn't visible to their eyes at the moment there. Once the tear through the reality and re-entering back into the fictional realm, swirling through the connection of the fictional world. The three were being whirred in the process of traveling, once landing inside of the fictional world. Their appearances reshaping back into normal, he was just being adaptive to the world's met graphics. "You know, for this long I haven't thought you'd have just a few fans." Aquamarine mused, it seemed like Amado was respected by people ; even if he's such a narcissistic, aggressive, indiscriminate being. He was somewhat still loved by people because of it? 

 

"Hello. Phantom." Said a red haired female, her back leaned at the spine of the brick walls. "And Black Flume. Seems like you've been out for a walk." No, K wasn't able to see Aquamarine due to him using his capability 'Imperceptibility' to absolutely make her seem like a blind person. However, the one whom is utterly astonishingly inhuman at using this capability was him. Amado, so he made Aquamarine undetectable, he remembered something about this one. He saw one of the files crammed in beside with Nightmare black, it was 'K'. "I know who you're supposed to be, K." He replies with a fit glare, he didn't take his chances with this one. She could be a foe, he stayed ready this time. "So, tell me about yourself? Are you really an Anti-hero? A hero? Then could you prove it? Earn my trust and you've earned Lexi's too." "I'm not going to stand here and take this!" "What's the matter? Are you a super-villain?" "No. I'll prove it to you. That I'm a hero." His tone sounded quite intimidating, she believed him due to the way how he delivered his sentences. "This is going to get out of hand, Jose." Aquamarine said to Amado, he needed to do something a hero does in time of need. "I want you to find the.. wait.. what?" She seemed to forget point blank, it was like the information she was supposed to disseminate to them was non existent. "What was I talking about?" She murmured, she was affected by his imperceptibility causing her to no longer remember. 'Flipskirts' How on Earth had she forgotten them? "How about we stop a few criminals then?" She added, to see the truth rotting underneath those two. She needed to get the bigger picture, mere words won't get to her that easily. But something speaking like a rough static, words beginning to seep in the radar. "K, we require assistance. Yours only." "I'll be there. Another time, heroes." She ambles off to the distant, heading out in the distance. As he turned off his 'imperceptibility', to allow Aquamarine to become visible once more. "That was close.. you messed with her knowledge?" Onyx sighed in relief, almost thankful for him using that. "I did." "Imperceptibility does that too?" "Expunges memory of certain people like they weren't existent in the first place. I knew whom she was going to refer to. Flipskirts. " "See? This capability you have does us so much things!" "Right." Amado was able to do things without excessive use of this capability of his. It seemed like an unfair ninja technique, it was the perfect technique..


	5. Reminiscing the Witches of this World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amado had an adventurous life, traversing beyond borders of Earth. However, a few things what he did came back to remind him of something.

"If it isn't Mister Grumps." It was a quite femine statement, a blonde female sitting right beside Amado; he hadn't thought about him re-encountering this one again. "I've heard the tall tale, slaying Satan. Didn't think you broke the border." A newspaper used for reading material, obscuring her facial appearance from being palpable to the other. He could see through the gray linings and paper at ease, he hadn't said a word about knowing her. Instead of keeping an awkward silence, the costumed man perched up properly. "What the hell do you want?" Pausing her skimming through the newspaper after a short sentence expelled from his lips. "You know it's me? Not bad." Rolling the newspaper into her left hand ;useful for whacking small animals like cats and dogs away. "Alright, I'm here to inform you about.. a certain. Person." 

Her eyes slide slowly but averting face to face, silently he waited for her to finish her explanation. "Ancestor Victoria is back. There was tales of you.. killing her and obliterating her body along with all she had. Were they true?" She had a expression that splattered disbelief, that question about him with expunging the life of a great witch. "What the hell do you think? You came here to tell me." So she obtained her response ; just taking that as a yes. "Here." Between her phalanges, she extends her arm towards him to give a rune stone. "It can teleport you nearby to where she is, however, you can't tell a soul about this. Nor the reapers, keep your it to yourself. " Explaining it into a comprehensible manner without the use of coherent wordings. 

"The only reason I'm giving this to you is for many reasons, she's gone far off the rails. She's become power hungry. And killed a few of her own who disobeyed." "Sounds like something a hero should stop." "Entrusting a unnotified mortal could get him/her killed. You're very much likely to do this, I can see it. You kill." Amado at first was going to decline this offer into accepting this, this was like an extra thing he must do AGAIN? "Can't you do this?" "My magic lacks offensive properties." He was getting stubborn to agreeing due to his narcissism, reminding him one last time about her magic. Reminiscing details about magic when he was back at Shana's world, there was a book of information and black magic. Texts, scripts, there was one kind of magic that was stated to render /any/ magical being to a powerless one. 

Accepting her rune stone by swiping it from her, without words to say. 'This would be the smartest tactic if you've pulled this off, knowledge erasure. It's listed in one of the highest forms of magic. I refrain from doing it due to. It affecting the user who uses it, you aren't affected in any way. You could use this against the user thus causing him/her to lose all the knowledge. Poof, you wouldn't even need to lay a finger on the person.' He remembered Shana's statements a long time ago, presently, he didn't know to trust this woman yet. It could be a trap she may be leading him to, there was empty thoughts, there was only a enlightened grin. "A reaper is on her side however. " "I remember him." She was just going to be EXTRA careful about detailing it to him, thinking strategically ; if he could get her to affect not only herself but the other one. It could be a risky plan. Fraying with death itself and a very potent witch was there. "You need me to tell what time you should use it? They start a ritual every -" "3 am." "How did you?" "Know? I have vast knowledge." At the last bit, she was mansplained before being able to finish. 

He's got something behind him he hardly ever shows. "She has a psychopotence meta human at her command." "I don't care." He stood up, getting off of the bench he stayed at. "Don't tell anybody." "Don't tell me twice." Setting the rune stone into his inventory, heading out. "The only way to activate the rune's magic is to state my name." "You don't have a last name." "Just state it!" He heard her spelling out the password for him, queer, was their a need to place a password for it? Usually he'd agree to do something unless it was involving a kill, except, this one he did due to him being allies with the white witch. Hilarious how he was friends with someone who was a witch, actually cut that, there's Shana. Until something like a shadow rushing past him, it was quite easy to make out, thanks to his astonishingly sharp daggers. 

"Ara,Ara." She giggled, sitting on top of a broom as she stared sownwards at Amado in amusement. "It's you. The one who defied Satan." She pointed out, leaning close towards the costumed man. However, the being molding and reshaping herself into a familiar figure. Dark shapr fingertips, ruby pupils, pale features, a dress like a servant. A top hat on her head, floating off of the ground as she had the body of the broom in her fingers. "It's been nearly five or six years after our encounter.You know, I haven't even gotten a name." Her expression was filled with an exhilarated grin, was she going to fight him again? "I'm not going to fight you. I see the alternative here, if I fight you. I'll be killed, if I don't fight you. I'll live. Correct?" Perching back on the broom, her fingers move in a wickedly intricate pattern. "After all.. you have killed father. A very,very powerful being slain by a.. wait.. " Analyzing him once more, her senses had blinded her. For so long, she had assumed that this being was a mortal, it was the direct opposite. "What are you?" 

She wasn't able to comprehend this, it was undeterminable. Her expression perplexed, her brows furrowed at the being. "I can't sense or feel you as any other races, nor man. " She added, he stood there, stagnant, he hadn't answered her question. Evident it being a personal matter to himself. "Right, you aren't much of the talkative type. " Seeing how virtually lip sealed he was, no traits of animalistic or inhuman traits were displayed. He acted sane, but she was grasped by the torso. "Hey I-" "Stay out of my way and nothing leads to violence." Then his fingers lightly releases tension from her clothing, dusting herself to fix up what he messed up. She focused to where he was, in an unfazed look, witnessing that he wasn't there. 'He's fast.' She thought, she'll let him slip by.

She chose the one alternative; avert unnecessary violence. "The others know too. The costumed man, is, a very life threatening being." She murmured to herself, then looking to her side to see a child. "Hm.. that should kill me some time." 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

"So. All you did was sit your ass outside and talked to someone? Nothing else?" Orphelia could've expected something supernatural or at least something worth banging her ear drums to interest. "What? Is violence what you're entirely addicted to?" Amado responded to his best friend, strange to how he only said that. "Yeah, Orphelia. Have you done anything that wasn't violent?" Aquamrine quirked a brow, it was a response of speaking of the truth. "Well.." Her digits against her lower chin to reminisce, nothing came to her mind unless it was a whirr of violence. "I've done normal things." "Like?" "Rock, paper, scissors?" "That is normal. I suppose."


	6. Proving myself as an Antihero falsely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K has kept her eyes on the two, making sure that they weren't up to anything vile or supervillain like, in order to gain trust. One must lie. So Amado and Onyx must show evidence that is false to pretend as if they're on the same side.

{ Base of operations , The Antiheroes } 

"You know, Lexi. These two." Her index tapping against the screen flickering digital images, her eyes, chin, gleaming from the light created by the electronic device. "I have high suspicion upon." K draws her finger away from the screen, curling it as she tucked her hand into her rught pocket. "They haven't shown any activity, really ,K. " Lexi's sky blue eyes stagnant on the two pictures, K, swiped the picture taped to the screen lightly. The one she clutched her hands into was 'Phantom', the paper wrinkled from her fingers due to tension. "Something about him.. makes my brain whirr." Setting the paper on the table, she ganders to the opposite side. "I'll be out. To get evidence." Bluntly heading inwards to the door, phalanges grip on the knob. Twisting it to the side then pushing it forward to open it. 

Hollering past other Antiheroes, eventually after finding herself an exit. 'I'll see if you two fit the deal.' She thought, the scorching air oozed all over her. Sweat began to roll down her cheek, it wasn't normal for it to change into a drastically hot weather at a time like this. She froze her steps, in a few meters away there was two familiar figures. Black Flume ; Onyx. Phantom ; Amado. Onwards to the two, wiping a sleeve across her forehead to eliminate the sweat. "There you two are. Are you two ready? Or are you going back out?" "Specify." She said it in a mixed voice filled by ; suspicon and eagerness. To Amado it sounded like a term for a gangbang, however, it never happened to one of the Antithesis members. Not a close bit. "Are you going to prove yourselves that you're heroes??" "Gladly." As Amado's focus stayed on her and Onyx, K went to the side. 

 

Taking steps there, gesturing with a hand to tell them to follow. Amado and Onyx gazing inwards at each other, a frown plastered on Onyx's lips and a ready to kill expression on Amado. Pursuing after the girl, then her tracks stop as she used a gesticulate with her hand. It meant to stop trudging, narrowing her eyes inwards to sharply gaze at the few smokers standing beside a café. Smoky fumes floating, inhaling and exerting polluted air from a small roll of tabbaco with their digits. "You know them, right?" "The Clone Incorporated beings." "Exactly." K spoke in a low tone, inaudible for the other figures to hear. "They have plans to wipe off superheroes and replace them with tyrannical clones." K explained the details to them, quirking a brow, Onyx hadn't thought that there was something like that. It was very disconcerting to her,placing a index and forefinger against the bridge of her nose. 

 

K headed inwards to the figures, her pupils locked on the other. The few were close to just lunging at her however, stopped by one figure. It was their boss, following from behind it was Amado and Onyx. "Who might you be? Superheroes?" Said the one who was levitating in mid air. "I am the head of justice, you clones are coming with us!" K acted like some tough girl, snapping his finger as he gestured his men to attack her. "ENOUGH!" Amado stepping-in forward, he was able to observe these clones and somehow understand their powers. Using one of his finesse ninja techniques, 'Anti-Psychic presence' as it stopped the men. Annihilating their psychic abilities with only his presence among them, K flinched at what he did before her. 

He didn't come close to touching them, rendering the clones to merely powerless copies. "What the hell?" The leader couldn't believe what he witnessed, the men were placed in an unconscious or vegetative state of mind. "What did you do?" Asked the leader, expecting an answer before he may be killed beforehand. "Anti-Psychic presence. I negated their every pyschic powers by simply being here." He replied to him, K trudging inwards at the other. Hurdling a blow across the being's jawline, it was just hard enough to knock him out. "You.. Phantom really --" Cut off by a speeding car, Onyx creating a motorcycle from the ground and leading it inwards to the vehicle, once it takes impact against the vehicle it creates a huge dent against the van. 

 

The sheer force applied to the vehicle instantly causes the tires to explode. Remaining was the metallic wheels, grinding under its surface, sparks spewing out of the vehicle's unstable driving. It crashes inwards at a structure, the hood of the vehicle lifting upwards after collison. Onyx and Amado didn't need to exert effort into stopping foes that weren't classified as meta humans. "You know what, I truly believe you two. I almost assumed that you two were supervillains. So you want to settle for a drink?" "No we have things to do in our schedule." It was enough to gain her trust, seems like they were busy 'heroes' letting it slip aside. She waved at the two with a farewell, watching them head out to the distance. "That was.. too close." Onyx heaved a breath, once they were far enough from K. 

It was feasible to converse with each other. "What should we do about K if she finds out we're supervillains?" Onyx asked Amado, silently he was trying to figure out a plan. "Imperceptibility." "So, if she finds out. You use that and we walk off unnoticed and forgets us?" "Yes." Then once he came up with an idea, it was to use one of his perfect techniques. "Jose.. if you don't mind me asking. Is there any witches in this world?" "Acutely, there is still a remaining number of them." Onyx remembered something during their past adventures, there was a witch named Shana. She was going to add up an idea, if there was still magic wielding entities out there. Her answer always had been expected, after all, the two's interaction was quite something they only can cherish. Pausing at the structure before them, it was their safe haven ; it was simply seen virtually as a brick wall. Grasping upon the door knob, pulling it as Onyx entered into the structure. Amado had held the door for Onyx, as he followed in afterwards. 

 

"So? How did it go?" Yuo asked, leaning back against the wall. "Successful." "You're telling me, two of you. Were able to fool a hero? And expelling false hope to them? " Aquamarine sounded like she couldn't believe the news, they were able to pull off the scheme. "It makes it easier. No heroes, no suspicion." Amado stated, there was quite a loud snore heard. Sloping across the couch, a bottle of alchol dangling between her fingers. Orphelia must've been drinking, Amado remembered how light headed Orphelia was when it came to drinking. "I don't even feel bad being in this team. It's like sweeping right by like the wind." Aquamarine said in a cheery tone, until Amado heard the town's clock move. It was thousands of yards away, he could explain or he could just state something else to his team. "I'll be back." 

 

{ After he left the safe haven } 

{ Hours pass until making it to 2: 59 am } 

"Marie." He had the rune stone in his grasp, it began to illuminate mixes of colors. In a flash, his wholly being had been transported elsewhere. There he appeared within a dome, he stood beside a rather large tent. But beyond the tent was an immense mountain, it had a carving of a woman's sculpture. Traversing through the area, silently, he wasn't detected or caught on the scene. Stealth was one of his best skills, he saw a few figures phasing through the mountain walls. He followed afterwards, using his wallcrawling capabilities as he was able to get through the certain area of the mountain. Entering it briefly, there was one tunnel containing commotion, he chose to press onwards to the direction. 

Once he entered through the tunnel, there he was with his feet against the walls. Staying put on the walls, narrowing his eyes as he focused to where the cloaked beings were. Chanting, performing some kind of ritual. Storming towards the group as he circled around them averting from going to ground level, then sliding behind a throne. it belonged to the so called ancestor, he was hunkered behind the throne. The witch wasn't able to detect nor feel his presence, like there wasn't a single thing going to stand in her way. "You're about to have a very bad day." He replied, Victoria heard the voice, recognizing the deep voice. 

"What the?!" Then her throne was kicked the spine of her chair. The woodworks of the chair being torn down like paper, she was thrown downwards to the arena. Using her magic to create demonic wings out of her back, she hadn't took a face full of dirt head on. Her wings beating against the wind, her eyes narrowed on the so called man. "You.. you killed me. And you still will? Who told you?" Blasting lighting inwards at him, averting it point blank as he rushed inwards at her. A foot tapping against the balcony as he upsurges towards Victoria, tackling her in mid air to cause her to perpetually crash into the ground. 

With nimble feet, he quicklygets off of Victoria. He was sure, this battle hinges on how he will use his knowledge of magic into. "I'm only here to send you to hell!" He barked at her, she was amused at his talk of killing her. "I have these things.. called meta humans. Psychopotence." "That's unlucky. For your case." "What?" Gesturing her fingers towards to the cage, it slowly lifts itself. However, something causing the meta human to walk in a staggered way. Amado's presence terminating his every psychic ability within him, then faceplanting into the ground. "I'm starting to think.. that you aren't human. You.. eliminated his abilities without touching him.. Negating telekinetic powers. Your presence.." Victoria was able to stand up, recuperating after she took damage from the free fall. 

"I'll show you what I can really do. When you mess with the grand witch." "Your corpse was enough." 

 

The other chanting figures facing inwards at Amado's direction, he was in a readied look. This was going to be a fight for his life.


	7. Amado versus The Grandwitch and her henchmen

Performing inhuman acrobatic movements to avert the array of pulsating energies in his direction, pausing his tracks briefly once his daggers land upon Victoria. "If I recall, you don't know a thing about magic. Making it twice as easy to defeat you!" Digits stroking lightly against he chin, something in her hand illuminated, it was acid green color as she placed it on the ground. Suddenly, there was hundreds of objects from the nether realm being thrown at him. He chose to avert taking a hit, it could do something against him he could regret, using his fluid movement to avert each one at ease. It took hits against her own followers, causing some to ; explode, loss of air, skin peeled, starvation and self cannibalism. "I almost had forgotten he is equipped with certain things." Observing his agile, flexibility, speed points, it was like he wasn't a person. She was able to keep her distance from him, she was going to require help, odd, she never did this on a usual day. 

Until something like a handful of dirt hindered her sculpture, it must've been Amado's doing. "Take this!" Snapping her fingers, moving out of the way to a side. Her wings continuously flap against the wind, the clouds were separating in a circle as something like an enormous cruel hunk of metal was visible. It was an object, measuring the object by its physical appearance it was about eighty tons, he should be able to stop it without the use of averting it. It free falls downwards to the location, shortly after she was able to cleanse off the dirt in her eyes. "The Demonic sword.. it could destroy this entire place." She folded her arms under her frames, once it was close to the ground. Tapping a heel against the tip of the blade with full force, from head to toe to cause its entire shape to cascade into merely a million pieces of metal. 

Shortly, the sword's pieces were only left in a cluster in the area. 'It didn't.. work?!' She thought, she had witnessed him obliterate the entire sword into pieces with a kick, however he had to exert full strength into it. 'What can I use against him?I could always use black magic.' She figured it would be a better idea to use black magic, though, he was able to react to her projectiles at ease. This needed a smarter move to play in, forming multiple portals around the area. A sinister grin crossing her lips, randomized sequence of mixed magics fired from the portals. 'This is some form of unpredictability? Being unpredictable is my thing.' He thought, averting each one by spinning. Using acrobatic movement, his movement was at an unnatural display, moving left and right, pausing and creating a form. 

Crouching, using his flexibility. Her plan could work however, Amado was like a tireless engine this could seem like it wouldn't do much against him. 'How on Earth have I lost to a non magical being?' She thought, then he leaped inwards to her direction. She needed to use another form of magic, something upsurging from the ground it was a hell hound, an immense creature bursting from the ground. Instead, she chose to do one of the dirtiest thing a witch in magic could rarely do. 'What in the FUCK-' He chose to jump back, double jumping to avert closure with the woman. There was a hole shaped the size of a hole being enough for a mine. "What's the matter? Can't get past us?" Said the hell hound, first he chose to read its mind and its ohysical traits. Attaining information, this creature possessed immense strength. 

'That thing, if it gets too close and I get chomped even once. I'm good as a corpse.It can wipe out 10,000 souls with one chomp?' He thought, he needed to find an alternative to deal with that. 'Wait.. what if. ' He remembered something he did a year ago, he had expunged Satan from before. He could use this against the hell hound. "Stop! I killed your master! That's right I did. I killed Satan. So follow the instructions, walk your ass back to hell and never come back." Gesturing a hand towards the cteature, it perched up as it felt the drag of the dirt after stopping. "He.." She couldn't believe her ear drums, the creature without hesitation followed the order. Trudging back inwards to the hole, after he found his destination. He shortly jumps to enter into the hole, the hole reforming to an unscathed ground as if nothing had come up from it. 

Reconstructing its pieces together. "...killed the devil?" Narrowing her eyes, her eyes radiated a fire by the instant. Th ground began to shake, the clouds molding themselves together. Shaping its color into pitch black, a vast array of magics, black magics, she was throwing out all her magics into one move. 'Fuckin' shit.' He thought, it was striking lighting at unstable speeds throughout the battlefield,it was like millions and different magics raining down from above. He ran inwards to the center, leaping to grasp on the woman, there was a burning sensation filing his fingers. Yet with this done at will, the magic causing causing so much destruction throughout her base. 

Massive explosions begin to take their places in the areas, once she was tuckered out.. her base, mountain, only to remain around her was ashes. Corpses, it was everywhere, her eyes slowly changing into a hazy condition. She was getting drastically tired from the rate she fired at, letting go of her leg as he free falls downwards to the ground as he stayed his eyes on the mearly exhausted witch. It was one huge crater in the ground, mainly due to her magic , possessing a tired look inwards. "I just... have.. enough.. energy to wipe your knowledge away." Collapsing to the ground, her knees hitting against the ground as she panted. Inhaling and exhaling, trying to stand up like a normal person without wobbly movement, eventually she failed from trying to do so. 

A black mist of gas forming behind Amado, it was her partner, death, he was moving inwards at Amado. The blast of knowledge erasure firing inwards at Amado, merely it phases through him as it takes a hit against the being who was close to touching him. It was causing him to rise off of the ground, eliminating the being's knowledge, everything about himself, wiped off like it was a mere dab. Shaping and molding into a mere old man, causing her knowledge to crack. Her brain eventually being wiped off with the memories of the magics she had known, each piece was simply being drawn off, their powes, it was fading like the gust. 

 

There Amado stood in the center , silently observing the two old people without expressing empathy. Turning around, he whipped to face the opposite side to merely just walk it off. Trailing off to the distance, still he was unscathed from the battle, the two frail. Old, sensitive, depth perception lost, after he was far from the place. He paused to gaze at a familiar figure, there was a female uncurling and curling her fingers gently . Her fingers clasped together, looking upwards as she stared inwards at the costumed man. "You weren't hit? Or damaged? I figured your speed and knowledge was able to do something about her. How were you unscratched from her using all of her magic? It was legitmately inevitable." "I do the impossible." Marie scanned him from head to toe, she had a baffled expression plastered on her face. "You know.. She had the power to annihilate almost the entire angelic armada." She stated, this was something she couldn't see, this was unpredicted. Was it merely his luck? "And?" "You know.. you're enemies with the few other witches, however you're friends with some I know." "I have to get back to my team." 

 

She wanted him to feel like he's an ally among the race of the witches, watching him tread off to the distant. 

 

{ Antitheis Safe haven } 

"So.. you didn't touch her? You physically beat someone, THAT powerful. Without touching them?" Yuuna seemed almost shocked at this news, Amado wasn't putting 'I'm lying' expression face. "Strange, but I think I've been able to come up with something. Interesting. My theory about you." "You'll need more Yuuna. It'd seem like a draft if its presented too early." 

"Okay, I got that."


	8. The World of Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he was able to get in a fray with his old enemy and somehow expunge her powers and memories, including Death himself was affected by it. Actually a grim reaper, thus, he needed to become more aware of these present witches. Thankfully, he has a friend who is just the witch. Marie.

"Uh.Where are we going Jose?" Onyx had a metaphorical mask in utter bafflement, her brow furrowed at what directions they were being guided to. Pausing before a door, it was a oval like shaped dorm, though, there was no visible knob in it. "Jose, this could be some prank." Aquamarine possessing the same facial features Onyx had, the door swinging gently for them. "Welcome, Amado." Said the blonde female, lightly bowing in respect to his other allies. Stagnant, Rain, Orphelia, Yuo and Alice. "Wait,wait,wait, there's a witch in this world too?" Orphelia in a irrational expression, she hardly sounded like she could believe what she was looking inwards to. "Witches." Marie corrected the crimson stranded figure, a volley of footsteps tapping on the floors. 

After entering the door, slowly the door moves backwards to close the door itself. ""So.. you know about magic too?" Onyx's gazes into the other, it was quite evident he had known a /vast/ line of magics. "Actually, I've studied arts of magic." "So you can perform magic too?" "I studied them for a 'counter' plan. " Strangely, it sounded odd hearing him talking about this subject like it was normal. "So wait.. let me get this straight. You use knowledge based on 'magic' but can't perform it? what's the use for it?" "You think being killed in action is one of my duties? No, that's the exact reason I need to." Onyx was able to comprehend what he's telling her, magic was easy to understand. It was like an open book in fact, as the group was being lead into a specific area. 

It was the labratory, there was beakers, test tubes, overflowing tubes, sparkling chemicals within bottles. "There shouldn't be dilemmas for the witch world now, though, the Hell enforcer could check up on Earth." Walking inwards to a swirve chair, perching onto it as she dashes towards a table. Her chair stopping before the hinge of the table, wait, what did Marie just say? 'Hell enforcer?' "A hell enforcer?" Amado stood right beside the blonde witch, jerking back from her test tubes as she looks upwards at the other. "Alicia. She's a very.. destructive witch when it comes to strength. Though, she's in hell, guarding the gates." She replied, explaining it to him in a brief way."Though, she could be very aware of your murder of Satan. You just sent him back to hell, unable to wander the Earth's for all of eternity." 

As she was talking, grabbing a few testubes, lightly heaving one over the other to mix substances together. Turning into a much rainbow mixture, the substances were fizzling together. Visible bubbles flowing through the test tubes, Onyx was sitting on the table just next to the post stagnant Amado. "What the hell is that?" Onyx pointed a finger towards a portait of an immense brown-crimson entity. Adorned by the scorching flames, it almost looked intimidating at first. "It's a hell hound. The creature could wipe out ten thousand souls in one chomp." She replies, her shoulders rose from what she had heard. it sounded insane to what this creature was able to do, Orphelia directed towards to the portrait of the entity. Exposed to confusion, to her it simply looked like a dog on fire. 

Though she hadn't thought an entity was capable of doing such monstrous things. "Hey.. Jose. You killed the Devil. Did this thing.. ever attack you?" "It did. " "And you're still in one piece?!" Onyx and Aquamarine exclaimed, Marie noticed at how these two were struck in a almost appalled facial expression. "Oh, that impresses you? He practically defeated the Grandwitch, Ancestor Victoria." She swerves to their direction, holding up a test-tube in her hands. "I'm sure you're very familiar with this." "Once uou taste it, you lose all your senses." "Lucky guess." Then setting the testube into a holder, his knowledge of magic seemed quite matched to his knowledge. Then into a quick stance, he readies himself for something, there was something hat had moved at speeds. Orphelia and Amado were ready, then quickly reacting to it, the members of Antithesis ready themselves. 

"Sandman!" He exclaimed, recognizing the figure ; mainly due to the things he had done in the past. "Wait! it's just a child!" Amado ignored what Orphelia had said, storming inwards at the figure. Then at a side wards kick to aim at the other's arm, causing it to snap due to the sheer force. An eighty ton pound of strength against him, he yelped in agony from his attack. "And I'm the insane one here.." Orphelia murmured in a low tone, she needed to do something about her friend harming an innocent child. "Wait! I came here.. to apologize!" Just at the moment he was close to hitting the other's arm, he drawn his leg away from the being as he stood straight, not bothering to show animosity. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to do what I did to you in the past. Will you forgive me?" "Did Satara send you?" "I..uh, well, yes." It was like the child's arm was unable to feel the bones, muscle, tissue or his flesh, luckily Amado hadn't aimed for entirely ripping those lanky arms. "So.. can you heal my arm?" "What am I? Your nurse? Go ask someone else." He faced the opposite direction, Amado was really willing to aim to kill him."So.. that's it? You aren't going to kill me?" "I can do it right away." Sand man questioned, then he rose his hands in defense after he heard Amado's response. "Chill." He replies to him, though, the pain was practically intolerable. Visible blood spewing from his shoulder, then Marie looked from the side. Snapping her fingers as his arm began to heal its damage away, magic focused on that specific area. 

The blood re-entering back inside of the said being's body. The muscle, bones, cells, he was able to move his arm again. "Is that all you came here for?" Amado stood right beside Onyx, his team seemed quite focused on this being. "Uh.. well. She told me there's this. Dilemma, since we creatures now choose to make wiser decisions. This nego--" "What the fuck does he even look like?" Sandman was close to getting done with his sentence, however cut off by Orphelia. She's heard this twice, this was starting to get on her nerves like a bus. It ticked her off, was this so called 'Negotiator' a real entity or a made up being? It sounds like its nothing more than a fairy tale, in an incredulous face. "Yeah. This Negotiator sounds hard to believe." Rain didn't believe it definitely, it was subtle to her. 

 

"You haven't seen him? He attacked this gang called Flipskirts." "WHAT!?" Without hesitation, being hadty about this situation as the entire team of Antithesis headed off to find where the base of 'Mina' was. Once the team had found the base, the doors were dented wide open, the tables, furniture torn like something inhuman had done it. "Negotiator. Attacked us... he stripped us of our powers. " Altoid sat at the side, with her hand held on her stomach. Bruises, cut marks, vital fluids were visble on the members. "But.. Sakuya was protected by Nol." She coughed up a bit, the base looked as if it was torn to shreds. "Nol wasn't affected by his powers however." She added, as the team scavenged to find the other members of the remaining. 

"Nol, Nol. You're hurt." Sakuya's voice was softened, a petrified look caught on her expression. "I don't want you getting hurt..." She added, her hands cupping the male's cheeks. The male was covered in bruises, claw marks, pausing before the two. " Where the hell did this. Negotiator go?" He asked Nol, he tried to speak. It was a failed attempt but he was able to succeed at the third try "An Arcade. He said he's after some heroes." He replied, Sakuya placing his arm over her shoulder. "End that Negotiator." Sakuya stood up, her eyes contained a stern look it was showing how much aggression she's got against this negotiator. Carrying Nol to a much appropriate area.

"I will." "Count me too." As Amado went off along with Orphelia, he didn't need her to come along. He simply just let it walk aside, after ten minutes. He paused before the arcade, it contained a gray substance over its billboard. The glass walls were cracked up, he hollers inwards to the door. 'There's only one way to give them their powers. Killing this entity.' Standing before a strangely jacked entity, his skin had a few spikes out of its shoulders, feet and knuckles. An inhuman skin tone ; silver, sharp jagged knife like teeth were visible. "You're Negotiator. Aren't you?" Negotiator whipped to thir direction, screeching out a high pitched wave towards them. "I will beat you like a dog. 

And lastly, I stripped your hypnotic powers." 

As it lunged inwards to their direction, this was going to be one helluva fight.


	9. The Brutal Duo vs The absolute cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { Please take note that not all of the characters that are in my story are mine. They belong to rp buddies of mine. And Axel belongs to a friend of mine, so that's why. }

{ Arcade Master } 

From its fingertips, blasting several shots of unbelievably speeds ; tachyon energy. Amado was aware of what this energy was, he wasn't going to simply stand there and get grazed. corkscrewing in mid air to avert the first shot. 'I was able to react to something faster than the light speed barrier?' He was able to avert getting hit, however Orphelia felt the energy's enormous force colliding against her "UGHNNNN!!" Thrown backwards to the nearest arcade machine, her weight causing the tech to briefly blow a fuse. She wasn't easy to bring down, getting off of the hole she formed in the machine. Amado took a hit, leaping to the side however he was shot through the shoulder. He resisted the urge to screech out in agony, landing ontop of an arcade machine. With quick reactions, he performed a jump whilst his body moving upside down as his body rotates in mid air to get over distances to get close into the being. He wasn't hit by the energy blasts, however the fourth one had hit him on the torso. 

"How the hell were you able to still stand? Tachyon energy can cut through almost anything!" Negotiator was quite perplexed at this man's durability, then across his jaw he took a jab. Weighing sixty five tons across the jaw, continously pressing forward to the being, Amado. Negotiator shaped his hand into a sharp tool, he swung it sidewards at Amado after he was able to get in close. Kicking the other's arm then performing a sharp blow with a gentle bounce off the ground. Orphelia running inwards the other's back as she briefly ambles on top of the costumed man's upper body. Then performing a five hundred degree kick, it was doing quite the damage on him. Then Orphelia rolls right beside Amado after she performed it, quickly performing a chinese get up. 

"Let's see if you two have powers!" Extended digits forwarding into the duo, shortly it merely was a shrug to the two. After the fingers hit them, nothing affected their wholly being. "Impossible!" He exclaimed, however he had remembered the certain powers he still possesses. "Hah! How about a little teleportation?" He grinned sadistically, his figure shimmering at the moment he made it clear. Its process hadn't continued, it was like his teleportation power was negated. "What?! Who-- dares cure me?" He looked inwards to where Amado stood "It'd be unfair for you to just appear and disappear now, wouldn't it?" Said Amado, it was another one of his techniques he thrown out into his opponent. Orphelia tossing a sharp tool at Negotiator, it was her radio knife , but his body moved at unnatural elasticity. 

Averting the object at ease, then forming a rubbery wall just a few meters away to redo the same thing onto Orphelia. The object merely was like a mere toy to him, the knife deflects back at Orphelia, it was her knife so, with her quick sleight of hand. She grasped the knife away , her fingers clasp upon the edge of the cruel hunk of metal. Organic tendrils spike beneathe the ground, storming into Orphelia. Amado quickly ran inwards at Orphelia, drop kicking her to get her to the side. "Ow! You could've just tackled me!" His tactic move for saving his friends, mainly, kicking them out of the way. Then a hand on the tendril, with one hand as he supported his entire weight upside down. Then his weight levels back down on the spike, yanking out the organic tendril. 

Slinging the object back at negotiator, Negotiator outstretched his arm towards it.mHis phalanges opening wide enough, the tendril reshaping into a puddy like substance as it adorns itself on his being. Absorbing the substance into his vessel, then whipping towards Orphelia. "Flying tiger, Orphelia." He stated, grabbing on his ankles as she whirred him around for about a minute. Hurdling him towards the being, with a spinning body, twisting to perfrom the head butt move. An object moving at twenty thousand miles per hour impacted against Negotiator's body, causing him to burst through the solid walls. A wide hole formed from the weight, Negotiator then uses his arms as he pointed it inwards to the ground.

Multiple viny silk strands attach themselves to the ground, slowing down his momentum and speed. The ground eroding from the being's heels. "Can you stop this?" Placing his inhuman skin against the ground, his equal color painting the ground as if this was playing into his command. It was wide enough for a crater, sinking himself into the ground to somewhat use the extend of his abilities. Then there he was rising behind Orphelia, forming a mace out of his hand, shaping in half a second. Thrashing it against the female, what a low blow. Thrown to a distance away from Amado, he repeated the procedure again. Rising behind Amado, quickly swerving around the being as he kicked against the joint of the entity. "You react quite insane!How about a tachyon against the thigh?" Then firing a tachyon blast piercing through Amado's thigh, visible vital fluids out of his thigh. 

He hadn't screamed out in pain, then Orphelia rose both of her knuckles high to the sky. With all her might, smashing it against the ground as immense rubble forwards into Negotiator's path, it causes the other to upsurge from the ground due to the force. Jumping high as several stories, performing a uppercut under the being's chin. Whilst spinning in mid air, the gravity pulling him downwards to the ground. Amado perfectly landing without a sign of discomfort after jumping at such heights, the battle was being taken outside. However his body deconstructs , he hadn't bothered trying to take damage on the ground. Rising from the ground, his figure grew like it was a tide of oozing substances. 

It was adorning itself around the two, it was trying to take over their bodies. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Orphelia screeched out loud, her body was continuously being covered in this being's shape. "THIS ENDS RIGHT NOW!!" Amado placed his fingers against the torso of his, tearing down the thing starting from the torso. His eighty ton strength taking the edge over his foe, it was screeching out in agony. Every bit of it had been expunged of his body, then whipping to Orphelia who was close to becoming one entire mix. Eventually when it took control over Orphelia's body, shoving his arms through the being's body as he merely took Orphelia out of the entity's control. 

Yanking her out of it, it was close to coating Orphelia in its manipulation. Though, it thought it could control her, he simply didn't know what she was capable of. Or Amado, drawing the rest of its remains like vaccuming it back into one targeted area. Molding itself into its regular shape, then a handchop with two hands slicing its head in half. It was the mix of sity five tons and righty tons, it would be impossible to withstand such a force combined all at once. Flicking her wrist from the substances tricking down her pale fingers, groaning in disgust while Amado just placed his hand against his waist. "To be sure." He rose his hand once again, thrusting it at the nape of the other as he decapitated the being's head off. It flew off of the body of it, for a couple of seconds. Free falling back into the ground due to the gravity pull.

Catching the head as he grasped it between his fingers, crushing the skull as if it was stone. No bones, just as oozing substances exploding within his fingers "That it stays dead!" "You think their powers were returned?" "It's dead, its too palpable Orphelia." Trailing off after the fight had been handled, there was visible bullet holes on Amado's costume. The corpse of Negotiator remained knelt there, stagnant, it shouldn't be long until someone finds it.

{ Back to Flipskirts base } 

"Thanks. I owe you one." Mina thanked Amado for doing what was needed to be done, the threat is gone. "About the Negotiator. I do remember a few years back. He had four more offsprings of himself, in case of certain things. I saw it happen, I just averted going to action. " Mina forgot to add that part, she was quite forgetful. "Okay?" He lacked the interest into Negotiator, he'd let it slip aside. This one just needed to get what he had coming. 

 

{ To the Arcade } 

A few figures staggering outwards the light ; Axel, Lexi, Nightmare Ambersin, Nightmare black, all were covered in damage. It was getting quite difficult to walk through it, struck frozen at the sight of seeing the entity. It was alive and into a corpse, this fazed them. "Who did this?" "I don't even know.." "Whoever did it, I guess, we can thank them?" The stench of its corpse reeked the air, flooding their nostrils. Mainly the female's punched the bridges of their noses, heading off. 'I mean.. I had the power to destroy several galaxies. And had my ass handed to me? To an entity who expunged most of my power. But it should return to me..' Axel thought, it was getting quite difficult to take the battle to entities who can mess with powers like that.


	10. A new challenger approaches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After negotiator, it had been one entire month. I'm was quite easy to blend in with the heroes without causing relentless destruction anywhere. Lying seemed to be the easiest for the Antithesis.

"So we're going to a casino?" Onyx dots move to the side, she was dressed in a formal attire ; hair bun, tuxedo, tapping shoes and a thousand dollar cane. The costumed being's symbol color, it was vibrant gold radiating shimmering light. His fingertips gold, including his lenses, he wasn't a fan of dressing in other human materials. Amado's color scheme was still black however it was only karot gold that was the different part, pausing before a bouncer. The rest of Antithesis were dressed up in formal attire, the bouncer placed a hand against the door. Pushing it with one hand, the door opening for the group to enter right away."Fuck yeah." He replied, it was only a narrow stall for the group to get through. The next door was briefly opened up by Amado, it was one wide community of 'humans' playing slot machines,poker, all sorts based on cash winning machines. 

The red carpet under their heels, it was soft and silky and there was no hint of dirt lying between its place. Amado headed inwards to a familiar figure, it was Cassandra , ah, so the gambler really goes out to do such things out there? The group pausing just behind Cassandra after seeing him head into the area. "Odd, they all lost. This man's cheating, abusing the card powers." Observing with quick eyes, Cassandra kept a close eye on the deck. Seeing how it turned into another card, it was a peculiar hooded figure. Sideburns , narrowing her eyes on thr hooded figure using his deck at his command. Odd, Amado can logically tell it was either a meta human or an anti hero. 

"That guy is cheating." Orphelia narrowed her eyes inwards at the being , virtually it was low to cheat in such ways like that. It was unpleasant seeing an Antihero cheating like that, instead of standing around like an idiot. He strutted towards the man, it was only a few meters away. After he had gotten close to the other, tapping against his shoulder. Spade didn't want to be bothered by someone while he was on a game, his concentration was shimmering away. "Dipshits can't play the rules, can they?" Amado stated, the word Amado stated it brought him into frustration. "What do--" Cut off by a sharp blow across his jaw, thrown backwards to take distances away. 'That takes care of that.' He thought, it shouldn't have been a problem for him to deal with that.

He used his imperceptibility to stay out of the camera feed, human eyes, anything, even the unnatural. It was like nobody could tell what caused Spade to fall over, the force he took, it was nearly impossible to get back up. "Did he just?" Onyx couldn't believe what Amado had done on the cheater, he legitmately jabbed him across the jaw. "Uh-huh." Aquamarine wasn't surprised by his physical action, it was predictable of him to settle things to ending it ina much efficent way. After all he was trained as the best, words wouldn't get through someone stubborn like that. Heading back to his team, undetected as usual, Onyx had a brow heaved. He didn't state anything at first, Cassandra was able to head over to a table, she was able to get herself seated on a certain area. 

 

Was Spade humiliated by that man? Or whatever had hit him, he was able to recuperate after facing something like that. He saw a costumed man, he was going to take a wild guess it was him. What did he ever do to him?! He wasn't aware Amado didn't show care for others depending on whom, mainly expelling self importance among people he doesn't know. Dusting himself, he'd let this slide aside he knew he'd win if it wasn't for that costumed man's interference. Seeing him sitting at a certain area, fiddling with the jackpot machine. Trailing inwards to where the so called man was, pausing just a distance away from him. Onyx and Amado were cooped up on the machine, Spade forming something like blue kinetic materials. Tossing a card inwards at him, raising a hand slightly as if he exerted no effort. 

The object was fast as a bullet, though it was effortlessly caught between his digits. Tossing the fabricsted object aside, he meeded to get closer. Would that work? However, it was strange it was like his clothing was torn down to pieces. He couldn't percieve the speed he was moving in, seeing only a stinger sheathing away into the being's wrist. He was remained naked, he didn't even see him move nor take an inch away from the machine. Including his shoes and socks were ripped to shreds like something did it. He trails closer to the two, hindering his manhood to make it seem less sexual however he was suddenly grasped by arms. "Sir, you can't be permitted to walk naked through this casino." Being dragged away by two bouncers, he broke a rule within this casino and it was nudity. Dragged out into the exit, the door was opened by a free hand. One of the bouncers, then hurdling the other outwards to the distance. He was stripped of his clothing, he was close to getting ticked off due to that man. "Who the heck was that guy? He humilated me! I cannot stand this! When I get my hands on him, he will be sorry!" Spade ranted, it was out of being irate. 

He wanted to curse however he couldn't, pressed under this weight. 'I have to find some clothes. Shoes and socks.' Spade thought to himself, heading off to the distance to find himself a shopping place. However his limo, its color scheme was mainly a black and red spade . The door seinging open for the male, entering through the limo's door as he sat on his specific area. He decided not to go out there all naked,it was crimson seats. Throughout the limo was his body guards, New England what was up with that costimed man. He had crunched brows together, outstretching towards to grasp on a pair of clothes. Briefly after a quick change, it was just enough for him to get suited up. "Why were you naked?" "There was this costumed man who humiliated me." "We can certainly take care of it, Boss. " His manager questioned him, he sighed at first trying to deliver his sentences. "No, I'll beat him in a poker game and show him who's the best."

 

{ Back to the casino } 

"Let me do it. I've got tricks of my own. " Sakuya placed a hand on Nol's shoulder, gently moving him aside as she stood before the machine. Her digits uncurling as she stretches towards the joystick, pulling it downwards to simply wait for her result. The first attempt had gotten her the jackpot at an instant. "Pssh, see? She's hogging all the fun from you. "Altoid was leaned against the machine, she crept a grin on her lips. "No, I'm giving him a turn. You can go away now, Altoid. " Taking the elf's hand, she was going to defend him from being near Altoid. Letting the male repeat the same thing she did, he never did intend to join this team of criminals. Though, he remembered those times just exactly how many times Mina bothered him, he had no choice. This is what he had to go through, the extent of living. Altoid was simply just teasing Sakuya and Nol, casually he headed off to the distant to find her own game. 

Quiniver, strutting towards where Sakuya and Nol are. "Sorry, Sakuya. I require Nol's assistance for a game. If you aren't bothered about it." Quiniver stated, Nol just simply agreed. Sakuya wasn't bugged about it, continuing to play the game. Heading towards a table, Nol and Quiniver stood before it. He pulled a chair for Quiniver, oh how she loved his politeness, then pushing the chair for her to get in. Repeating the process, it was a poker table. "Poker?" Quiniver lifts a brow at Nol, striking a smile at him. "You know, I'm taken. By miss Gazelle." "I have never seen or heard of this woman, you are making tales up." After hearing her response, he was pulled into a box unable to reply with a hasty come back. 

Each player attaining a deck of cards, matching numbers for about seven. Once the game had commenced, it only had lasted for about an hour of playing. 

Sakuya's eyes were landed on the whole game of theirs, she agreed mainly because she didn't see any other intentions she has on Nol. 

{ Antithesis left the casino } 

"So, you think that guy you humilated is coming back.. for revenge?" Onyx used a sort of humorous tone, it was mainly because of what Amado did to him. "You think someone that easy to humiliate could outwit me? I doubt it." He wasn't lying about it, he was making a concrete sentence. He wasn't bragging, his knowledge is vast among anything, there wasn't a single entity to match his wits. "You have a point. Its not like the guy is mad at you for one loss?" Onyx thought things should play out fine, nothing wrong was going to happen to them. 

"Only an idiot that's retarded would attempt revenge on me." He replies. "There's this Mafia gang that runs by the name Spade." Aquamarine stated, odd, he was going to take an observation at it. There was a gambler, and he cheated.. those are very palpable to him to see that the one he had humilated is in fact a gang leader? "I've heard the same." He replied to Aquamrine, he was like a machine always notified of modern things. "Though, as Antithesis Motto says : Fuck you and fuck everything. We do what the fuck what we want. " Every member of Antithesis reiterating the words of Amado, it was how their sense of logic was. Influenced under Amado's habit, it was a normal thing for them to cope with.


	11. Chapter 11

{ The Hospital } 

"Ugh.. doc. What happened to me?" The raven haired male sat up from the bed, his eye sockets carrying an exhausted look - tuckered out. "Your power insufficency caused you to black out. You've been here since two days." His vast vision to see through the human body at supernatural rates, Axel's wrist was inserted by a sharp needle with something connected to it. Vital fluids flowing into his veins, his system, the doctor noticed hoe much he had lost. "This is.. very dreadful. Still, it isn't impossible to recover." He made a very welcoming gesture, from the distant sitting on a stool. It was a long haired, raven, pale skinned, mainly dark clothing for the outer area. "Aren't you thinking about it? The same thing that almost killed us? Someone.. something stopped it. It's like, there's no sign of the saviors." Nightmare made a recalling statement, she was trying to remind him of what was the reason for them being in this hospital. 

"What if we were just lucky?" Axel thought it could've been something that had happened to the entity from before, Nightmare disagreed about his opinion. "You're fine?" Axel noticed at how Nightmare was able to recover much quicker than him, it was one helluva fight that thing put up. "I have to go, Axel. " She stood off of the stool, strutting towards the door to go with the resourceful choice. The door swinging open as her footsteps thud against the ground, something burning at the back of her mind. It was the past of hers, she remembered how she made up her own death and gave into insanity. She decided to brush off those thoughts aside, choosing to head towards the exit.She went through multiple hallways, doors, in order to simply find the damn exit. 

A green light flickering the word exit, pushing the doors open to exit through the door. How the world was becoming tougher and tougher, there was the so called entity known as 'Negotiator' and meta humans? The rising numbers of meta humans globally rising, their power increasing every year? Strutting throughout the streets, she inhaled and exhaled a breath briefly. 'Things back then were just normal, until.. I had lost my lover, faked my own death. And this pinnacle I reach.. Nothing's easy, is it?' She thought, until she felt a similar presence among her.Stretching beyond her, it was 'Lexi' smirking, how she treated that teenager like a sibling. There was practically nothing else for her to do, heading inwards to the path of Lexi. Whom was talking to someone on the celluar device, it was one of her best friends ; YonYon. 

"So, you're telling me you can't join the Anti-heroes alliance?" "Can't. My mom is drastically overprotective." "She's one protective mom, were you able to keep Jester in prison? And the rest?" " My mom.. kinda.. killed him so." "Can you at least tell me what she did to him?" "Crush his skull with a palm to the head." "Jesus fucking christ!" Until Lexi was tapped against the shoulder, blinking er, suppose she could just tell X another time? "X. Sorry, I gotta go." She replied to him, wishing him farewell as she saw he ended the call first. Tucking her phone away into her pocket, she focused on to whom was asking her something. "Do you know anything about who stopped that entity?" "You mean Negotiator?" "Yes? Do you?" "No, but I do know a guy named Phantom and some chick who goes by the name Black flume." "Do you know anything about them?" "No." Lexi didn't possess the needed information however, its better to stay along her side. 

There was those two she stated, those two could be the saviors? "Wait... is that an.. elf?" Frozen on their heels, it was a passerby carrying a brown bag filled with grocery materials. "Excuse me. Uh, aren't elves extinct?" Lexi tried to draw the attention of the man, he pauses in his tracks once he heard about it. "Yes, it's just not common to see them." He replied continuing onwards to head out. He wasn't interested into building a conversation with strangers, Lexi was tempted to call out to the other. It failed, she refrained herself from going near the being. It could've been just a waste of time, whom they saw was Nol, the two didn't have information that he was a criminal banded with the 'Flipskirts'. 

Passing by was K from thr otherside of the street, maybe she knew a thing or two about the so called saviors? There was no vehicles passing by so it'd be feasible to get past the border, It took a five minute rush to get to the exact sudewalks J was in, oausing her tracks ; mainly due to the thudding of the ground 'cause of rushing it. "What would you guys need ? " She twirled to face the two, her brow lifted lightly to gaze upon the females. "Do you know who stopped the entity known as Negotiator?" "I think I might know. " Hearing her question, she thought of one man it was Phantom . If she remembered clearly, he was able to expunge the psionic energy out of the other beings . "I'll call you over to see if they know. " Was she still blinded to the truth that the two she knew are actually members of a super villain team? 

{ Six hours later } 

"So you're Phantom and Black Flume?" Their expressions weren't quite expressive, it was like looking at a blank mirror. "What do you want from us?" Onyx wanted to sound like a intellectual person, however it was to act as if they were on their side. "I want to know if you know the people that stopped Negotiator?" "No clue." Replied Amado to Nightmare, Onyx shrugged it off - there was no answers. Except it was necessaey to lie to them, the truth is better hidden from the anti heroes. It will stay raveled for the time being, the two casually trailing off to the distant . 

"Well, nothing." K wasn't able to get an answer for the two, it was nothing more than an unsolvable mystery. 'I should've just believed Axel instead of looking for nothing more than hopes given up on.' She thought, continuing to head off forward with her ally. 

{ To Antithesis } 

"Are they that easy to lie to?" Onyx snickered quietly, it was easy to do while having a relationship with the antiheroes as one of their own. "What can you expect from heroes?" He made it sound easy, only tell a lie with a blank expression. "Are they still that easy to fool?" Yuo was unable to believe his ear drums, for one entire month these two were able to maintain a false identity around Antiheroes. Obscuring the truth , the two trudge towards the couch, At the same time, the two sloped across over the couch . Mildly taking a half of each side, Aquamarine was perched on the sofa. 

Reading a news paper, it wasn't all the time the team would go out there for action. "Hot! Hot!" Alice's head was flustered deep crimson, sweat scaling her cheeks. Running inwards to the door, opening the door to expell this fiery feeling within her. She had accidentally mistook a carolina reaper for a small fruit, expelling an enormous blast of fire upwards to the skies. It reaches to the height of a sky scraper, for nearly six minutes of breathing fire outside Her mouth was drooling saliva from her pink lips, she should be able to recover from such a mistake she made. 

 

Nobody reacted to what she had done, fire breathing wasn't a surprise to the team. 

 

The door sealed up afterwards.


	12. A high roller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amado had devised a set up a structure of his own, had it advertised and used for false casino cheaters. If spades were to re-encounter him, he wouldn't know that every card is a hologram and the field within the structure siphons powers at infrequent patterns .

{ A few days later } 

Hollering on the sidewalks, this man wanted to find himself a casino with that exact figure. He remembered how he was humilated by the man by ease, nor he was able to pay attention to the path he proceeds towards to. He assumed it was a open path, he thumped against the solid walls before him. He hissed lowly in pain, his gaze lifting upwards to the structure, glowing light bulbs, there was two bouncers standing at the main door. Until something catches his glimpse, it was the black and gold costumed figure, the doors swinging open for him by his 'bouncers'. Spades narrowed his eyes inwards at the other, he chose to pursue after the other. The bouncers were Nol and Sakuya, wearing both equal clothing. It was a pair of aviator goggles, dressed in formal dressing. His tracks were refrained after being lightly bumped against an invisible shield. 'What the? Where does this even start?' He thought, however Nol nudged against Sakuya. 

It was that dirty cheater, he was in the VIP list."Hey, you're in the VIP list." Sakuya dialed in a few numbers to a panel beside her, Nol called out to the figure. The shield dissipating away, easily giving him quick access to trail there. After the male was able to get through, he walked up to the door as it swung open for him by Nol. Once the figure wasn't in range of the two, it gave them the time to chat together. "Say, Sakuya you can predict the future? Does that mean you can see me fap?" "Uh! Nol, such an innapropriate question I wouldn't have coincidentally done!" He was going to make some wild guessing with her powers, once she had heard him.

Her cheeks began to lighten pink, PERVERT. "Hey, uh.. how did you meet Lady Gazelle?" "I flirted with her, in poems and then banged her. And we got together like a couple..To this. point on. I can't seem to-" "Hey, if its anybody who's going to be by your side. It's me." She was curious to how he had met his past lover, despite his lack of unraveling her to them. Placing a friendly smirk at the corner of her lips, he agreed to her. Spade trudging through the place, there was like hundreds of slot machines. A lamborgini in the center for the jackpot winner, though, there he saw the costumed being. Sitting right beside an Onyx skinned female, mainly dressed in a male's formal attire. "So you've made it? Herman." Amado lightly gazes inwards at the other, he said his actual name?! He hadn't greeted him or known about him, he silently walked inwards to where the two were. 

"You followed me here, for a game. Right?" It was like his every move was predicted, his eyes scrunched together after he pulled himself a chair. "Yes, I did." He could've replied about how he knew about what he came in here for, a deck of cards passed out without the need of physical work. Once the cards were passed down to the two individual players, Amado was given the winning cards. While the other had the mix of flawed cards, Spades grinned at the sight of cards. 'This'll be easy.' He thought, he tried to change his cards' color, number and order. However nothing worked, he was perplexed - was he lead into a domain where he couldn't use his powers?! "Royal flush." Amado places his deck on the table, wait he hadn't bet yet. "Winner takes the loser's wallet." "What?!" He just stated it like he owned him, there was other figures surrounding him. 

Orphelia , he tried to throw a fist inwards at her. She countered the attack by going under the other's swipe, placing her whole arm over his neck. Causing him to kneel to the ground as his arm was placed at her back, her free hand quickly taking the wallet from his pockets. Flinging it inwards at Amado, he caught it with just his two digits. Then Orphelia takes his arm off of her back, going under it as she circled for just a perfect form. Whilst grasping his arm, then swinging a kick across his jaw to take him out. The force overwhelming him to the point of being KOed by the instant, he was no match not even for the mighty Hero slayer. Amado was simply toying with him, every material he had seen it faded away like it was just holograms to make it seem like he bought anything. He didn't need to waste his green on materials when he's a fucking genius, getting off of the chair along with Onyx. 

It was merely dist, props, a construction site used for this fooling. After the team exits the structure, the other's wallet was merely to prank him. His wallet was left on his torso, after he was easily defeated by Amado. He lost TWICE. AS IN twice, Flip skirts and anithesis cleared out of the area. 

 

"I almost feel bad for the guy who wanted to beat you." "He didn't even stand a chance to my intellect." Onyx snickered, evident she meant it in a joking way. Amado displaying his fullest capabilities as a usual, it wasn't long until Antithesis found their safe haven. "Home sweet home." Aquamarine inhaled and exhaled a breath, she was the first to reach towards the door. However the sound of gun clicking surround the group, mainly on Antitheis. It was spade like designs on their jackets, he should've turned on his imperceptibility when he needed to. "You. You shamed our boss TWICE!" Lodging the barrel of the gun against his skull, Amado hadn't moved at the other's actions at first. 

"What's the matter can'--" Cut off by a heel upwards to his head, Amado using a high kick just to match the level of his head right beside it. Aquamarine merely flipped backwards, her heels heavily crushing against the skull of the two pointing a gun st her. Landing on the ground, quickly rolling to get near to another. Her heels quickly tackle against one's ankle, snapping it to create pain making it intolerable to move for him. Amado jumped to an upside down form, his legs straight and together as it hits right against two figures. Causing them to fall on the ground, however they wouldn't be able to get up from the ground. 

Being charged at by a knife , Onyx quickly reacts to it as she grasped on his wrist, lifting it upwards and quickly twisting his arm as she thrusted his own knife through his own torso. Head butting the other to take him out, then there was a kick fighter. Getting the other off of her, she quickly rises her kicks to a head level to just play along with the other. Once there was a kick close enough, she lightly used both hands on the knee as the heel was on her shoulder. Crunching down on his knee then tapping a palm roughly against the other's torso, her eyes flicker towards Amado. 

Jumping briefly with his waist twisted, delivering a short kick against the other. There was one just behind him, with a quick side upwards kick, another down. Quickly crouching slightly with one leg pointed down like a slant position, a opponent whom had attempted to try and attack him by rushing it. Finally to the last two and the head manager, the other one pushed the one just an inch ahead of him. Then in proper form,he tapped his footing against the other's shin to cause him to lose balance. Then a knee forward to as his leg was distant in a vertical form, the nose crushed against the knee of Amado. It was inevitable for him to avert that, flipping in mid air as his leg and foot across the last opponent's jawline. 

Landing a distance from the other, aiming a cruel hunk of metal inwards at him. Blasting tachyon energy inwards at him, averting it with a slight slant of his head. "Really? Tachyon energy? I've grown accustomed to its velocity and speed measures." He replied, that month time lapse must've been something he was doing. He ran inwards at the other, climbing on the other by the torso as if he was a wall. Then a heel thrashing under the chin, he knew where his maximum potential for was at in reaction timing. Cleanly landing on the concrete grounds, afterwards it was just easy for them to brush it off and head back home. 

"Wow, he even tried to kill us with his gang? Pssh." Onyx sarcastically stated, this wasn't impossible for them to handle. Low life gang members, however, shouldn't have there been more of them?As expected, the fellow wasn't that reliant on his gang and more on his abilities. Yuo and Alice were merely using portals to clean up the rest of the bodies, each carcass being transported through the portals.

{ To Spades - Aka Herman } 

"Ugh.. that was unfair." He grumbled to himself, shuffling off to the distant but he remembered something - heading off to where his gang had been waiting out. 

 

Nothing, not a single trace of a single thing. Nor his small gang, he needed to regain more numbers this time. He was defeated, humiliated by the costumed man. Humiliated, well. 

That's how its said. 

Nobody fucks with Amado.


	13. Sourceless entity versus Deities

"It seems as if there's an entity whom isn't created by supreme entities." Deep in the universe, the society of Gods, there was all the kinds of Gods communicating with one another there. Cha'ac the dark skinned GOD, Mayan belief, looking at the edge of the floating city. Seeing vast sights, humans, mortals, all kinds of species done through creation - unpleased that there was one entity whom wasn't. It was a costumed man, narrowing his eyes inwards to the direction before him. "God never created him. Yet he stands there." He was filled with a putrid expression, this was against the laws of physical boundaries. "It looks like someone's grumpy." "Keep your flaps shut, Apollo." "Why bother? You've got an ambition that could kill you." A flute, music echoeing through his eardrums as another God was heading into the specific area. "There's an entity whom created himself, its against the law to exist in such way." Cha'ac replied to Apollo, Apollo shrugged. " I can help you. If its against the law, big baby, " Shortly clapping as he reconstructs an object with wheels, base, hinged areas, and four horses. 

 

His chariot, getting on it first. Cha'ac got on it as well, once it fully formed it symbolized the old age of when chariots were designed better. Commanding the horses to go imwards to Earth, it wouldn't take long to traverse the universe . There! The marevlous sight of Earth, it was breath taking, the cleanliness on its picture on the outer area. The oceans, he could've thought about living a life on Earth. Still, Gods were meant to stay where they are meant to, drifting beyond the clouds. Cha'ac's fingers dig through the clouds, molding them to conceal to each other. Blackening the coulds, thousands of droplets of 'sin' rain above the city. This was quite an odd place, New England, the rain - strange it was a sunny day and suddenly a rainy day?

 

Amado was hunkered on a light post, substances trickling all over his body. He heard the neighs of horses, hooves, and two voices of certain figures. Looking upwards to the dark clouds, eyes landing upon two figures in such high heights - he knew that they were staring right at him. Upsurging to a distance, he lands just on the concrete ground. 'This is new.' There wasn't usually meta humans who could fly,what if they weren't meta humans to begin with? Leaping off of the chariot, the muscular and built figure free falling downwards to the ground. His weight was immeasurable causing him to cause the ground beneath him to crack. Intensely glaring at him, Amado needed to be prepared until his mind suddenly began to feel dizzy. The music was causing him to become stunned, Cha'ac forming electricity within his hands. Clapping both hands as electricity began to explode in every location area, road, street, it was physically impossible to avert such an attack. Because he was stunned in the process. 

"NNNNYAAA!!" He curses, he needed to regain his focus. He recuperated afterwards, focusing inwards to the muscular being. He teleported once again, whipping to the side as he glared to where the other was. Apollo was using his music to increase his on stats at rapid rates, there was creepy critters composed of electricity. Shape similiar to larvae creatures, upsurging high enough to get to the chariot floating in the skies. However Apollo played his harmonious song once he landed on the edge, again it happened to Amado causing him to slip off of the edge of the vehicle. Phasing through the magical horses, landing downwards on the ground ; still stunned. The critters teeming his shape, eventually it covered him by hundreds . EXPLODING potent lighting on his entire being, the static began to slowly dissipate away. Cha'ac moving inwards to where Amado is, his foot crushing against his torso with his Godlike strength on him. "You can't even put a fight!" 

He thought it was too easy bringing him down, he treads across the other. "I shouldn't even bother trying to kill you." He cackled in arrogance, however Amado was still able to recuperate after facing that much physical force! "I'm going to show you.." Cha'ac heard a voice, whipping to the short meter away. A blow, HARD enough to kill him he was thrown to unbelievable heights. Then free falling downwards to the ground, once he took impact, the comcrete, ground, metals, one humongous crater resting in a certain spot. "He killed a God? In one blow?" In petrified eyes, he witnessed the destruction, fewer cars were demolished in that specific crash. Including a gasoline truck, looking upwards to where the chariot was. Amado wasn't going to hold back his full strength, he chose to take the fight to this so called entity instead. His chariot going downwards to the direction, that punch was aimed for kill. 

"I'm much faster and stronger than you, entity. And tougher, I've -" "TO NEVER FUCK WITH ME!" He was instantly close up range at the other, swiping a blow across the other's jaw. The force of Amado's punch caused the ground to crack like a fire cracker, the tiles of the concrete floor rise off of the ground. It was like weightless to him to rip off, the ground, dirt, nearby vehicles were obliterated in the process. He was hurdled from that single blow, it was clearly enough to wipe him out at ease. These were one of the reasons he never relied on his full strength and capabilities, why? It was drastically destructive that if he was above his opponent he would destroy one whole city or bring about the destruction of places he's in,with exerted effort. The clouds parting their ways from one another, the sunlight glowering from the clouds. 

'I killed two gods with just punches.' Gazing inwards to the destructive path he had left behind, it was like it tore through a huge number of areas. Buildings were affected due to the force, he left so much destruction in his hands. However there was Orphelia from the distant, her jaw widened at how much destruction he caused. It was like a sweep in the city, it was no wonder he held back so often. "A....." She was mind blown, was that how much force he. applied to his enemies? Watching her damaged friend pass by her, he was just casually heading back into the safe haven. "Damn.. he'd rip comets like paper. " Was that how much force? Strength he possesses? There was a few exposed areas, his hair and skin. No sign of bleeding, it was merely his costome that was effected in their fight. 

 

The door swinging open of their base, seeing that his lenses were cracked and his costume containing damage marks. "Are you okay?!" "I'm fine." "What explains that?!" "I killed two Gods." Onyx had a concerned expression for him, there was always strange things happening around him. Meta humans and Gods now? She thought something extremely had would've happened to him, she wouldn't have forgiven herself if something did. "So.. do you sew that?" Onyx questioned about his costume, as he was already within the sade haven. "I change it." "Can't you like build a suit that can regenerate?" "I don't need one like that." Onyx wanted to suggest something for him, he declined the idea of having a suit that regenerates. 

"So where does this supply of costumes come from?" " My inventory slot." "Is that even physically possible?" Onyx grew curious to how he was still able to keep the threads as an outdoor outfit, responding to her shortly. "No, who the fuck cares? Now, we move to another country. " " What for?" " I made a mess." "I think I've heard extremely loud things and odd static, was that you?" "No. The destructive noises were." "Agreeable, after all. Where should we go next?" He did make a mess within this city, he could've went overboard with his max strength to destroy it whole but if he would tear his way through a country then he'd do it.He only needed enough to kill both of the Gods. It would seem unnecessary if he did, she knew his strength was quite destructive. Planning, thinking, then Yuuna was the one to come up with an idea. "Florida?" 

Well. It was an easy choice, as another one had entered the structure with her jaw dropped. "Uhm.. is she okay?" Aquamarine asked Amado, why was Orphelia astonished or mind blown? She hadn't thought that he was holding that much strength since then, Amado couldn't think of a response. "No clue." He responded to Aquamarine, while Yuo was staring out through the window. "Man, you fucked this city real bad. " 

 

{ After the team and Flipskirts moved into a different country } 

{ Florida } 

{ 3 :00 am } 

"Cheers?" Lifting a bottle of alcohol towards the male, sitting on a bench, in response Jose tapped bottle against hers. 

Life in another country.. huh?

Aquamarine watching the two, smiling, it was quite something they have together. A spark. It was truly something beautiful.


	14. To the Beginning of everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically showing what kind of force Amado is, and that he should never be reckoned with. He's unstoppable, ain't he?

"Jose, it's been years. Hasn't it?" Onyx looked inwards to the other, it was quite the reminder for him, he has extraordinary memory for it, still it was to feel the emotions and joy around them. "Five years." He replies, he might be the kind of fellow whom seems like a narcissistic person depending on who. "It's been rough for you, hasn't it? Your life back then, and what we've went through. But...don't break your promise." Onyx's eyes droop, fully facing the other with a mixed expression. "Because I wouldn't forgive myself if it really happened to you!" She seemed to be bringing it up again, their promise from back then. He held back his emotions , he didn't dare try to say he had feelings for her. "Onyx, I'm not good with expressing but... without you.. and Aquamarine, I would've been unhinged and a monster." Until his jaws were cupped in her digits, she didn't want him to say things about himself like that. "Don't say that. It scares me. Okay? I wouldn't abandon you. Neither any of us.We stick together. Nobody is a monster, it's all here."

Using her left hand to draw from his jaw, her index pressing against his chest to where his beating heart was."Your humanity. " Entrapping him immediately into a hug, he was speechless, her words hit him like a bus to the face. He simply responded with a hug, he might've been too smart but he has a heart. Watery puddles form at his pupils,trickling down his cheeks was warm tears. 'I've never felt this sane.. in my entire life, all I had thought about was the essence of facing death. Onyx, she changed my heart, I used to have a heart that was hollow. A body that was encased in power with no wishing desire to feel love.. yet, my throbbing organ beats. Because of Onyx. And whenever I was scolded to tell, admit, Aquamarine was there. Shouldn't it be the girl who admits their feelings to the man?' He thought. 

Breaking their hug, Onyx noticed the tears on his curves. She had tears as well, it was dripping substances caressing her smooth curves. Wiping off the tears off of his cheeks, without hesitating he pressed his lips against her forehead. It froze her fingers in place,it was a sign of affection and team caring. "Jose..." "It's a sign, that I, very much care." Her cheeks flustered outrageously, thankully nobody was there it was just the both of them. Returning to wiping off the substances on his cheeks, it was cleared up but after his. He did the exact thing for Onyx, I mean, if you care about someone wouldn't you have done the same? Amado hadn't stated a word about his feelings, though, Onyx was someone he cherishes and deeply cares for. There wasn't another compatible other for him, it was quaint. 

 

The two were outside the balcony, as his silver eyes fixiated outwards to the view before them. It was an early day, keeping in range within the one whom he truly cares for. It wasn't evident for Onyx to realize he's had feelings for her for such a long period of time without saying so, until his eyes laid upon something from the unnaturally far distances. "So? You see something?" Onyx asked, he turns to face Onyx in his casual gaze. "It's a meta human." Screeching sliding door from behind them, it was Aquamarine stepping inwards once seeing that he was going to make a move. "How about we go together, this time? " Aquamarine wanted to do things together with just the three of them, Amado was already suited up before the second she came in. Thousands of structures teeming this country, beautiful sites to see, the clouds in the skies. It was absolutely a marvelous thing to see, as the three head off to the specific coordinates he had given. It was very far, it would seem impossible for most eyes to catch vast things beyond them. 

 

He took the shortcut to get there done quickly as possible, once his eyes laid upon the meta human. "You haven't seen death, have you?" His words were audible enough for the entity to turn and face the other. "Sourceless one." It seems like these meta humans' knowledge about the being of himself was growing somehow, the three standing a distance from the meta human. "No matter, you aren't really a God anyway." His whole self seemed to be dissipating away, including the meta human along with the other. "Jose! No! NO!!" The two witnessing him fading, it seemed like he would be transported but it wasn't. This meta human is a Beginning Dominance kind, he was merely bringing the other at the very beginning of time itself. Onyx outreaching towards where Amado's shimmering figure, it was impossible for her to grasp on it. 

"Please! You...." Once he was gone, she was utterly brout into a blubbering mess. Aquamarine tears crossing on her curves, in defeat.. was he gone, gone forever from their arms. Amado's whole self, it was like there was nothingness, like a world without color, without life or death. No energy, no nothing. "I'm surprised, not a single part of you was effected by what I've done to you. I was supposed to pass your time thus making your existence cease but.. your origin wasn't here. It seems like you possess a trait to be immune to origin destruction. I can't land a hit on you there.. either." He listened to every word, instead of responding he swipes his claws against the other's flesh. It was somehow bringing, flickering images of Amado fighting the meta human in present time. 

Onyx was on the ground, defeated, her hands held to her cheeks as she wailed, whimpered, she couldn't let herself live like this. "You. Don't bring me to GENESIS!" He threw a punch that was overboard, causing the meta human to transfer the other back into present time. However the meta human was surrounded by vital fluids, bruises, rib cages, every area. Completely obliterated with a mere blow, an eighty ton punch. He was willing to dish out all he's got, then there he was. Amado was huddled before Onyx, witnessing her crying. He placed his hand on hers to draw it away from hers, she thought it could've been someone else. She was attempting to shake off her hand from the other, once her eyes were cleared up from the darkness it veiled her. Amado was there.."Jo...se.. I-I didn't know what to do without you.. I was scared." 

Once again embracing him again, Aquamarine instantly gave a hug to Amado. She was worried, she thought the most important being in their lives would have died like that. In fact, he was only sent back in the beginning of time. It wasn't applied to time based powers, Amado looked outwards to the open. 'That was a close one.. I came in the nick of time. Onyx could've commited suicide.. ' He thought, he had the two in his arms. Despite the power growing from meta humans, there wasn't one whom could simply stop Amado. He was a force to be never reckoned with, this was a perfect example if he never held back and so on for those two gods he had killed several days ago. "D-don't ever.. let that happen." Onyx wiped her tears on the male's shoulder, sniffling Aquamarine was getting worried for the two. 

What if... Amado wouldn't have gotten what he needed? Having Onyx to be his? "What happened.. Jose?" Aquamarine said in a frazzled tone "I was sent back to the beginning of everything. Genesis. " "I thought you..." "No. It won't happen. " Aquamarine had thought of something else, that he could've been removed FULLY. However, due to his immunity to Author's Authority it gives him immunity on every area of the certain meta human's powers. Breaking their hug after a few minutes, until he looked from above the skies. It was a flight vehicle, containing a logo of 'Air Marshalls' passing by them. "There's still something, we have to do." 

He had cleansed the substances off of Onyx's cheeks and Aquamarine's already. "Yeah? What would that be?" "Obliterating.. Air Marshalls once and for all." It was quite fast, for a person who can see things at insane rates. The kind of object that moved like that was seventeen times the speed of sound, the logo was a sign of 'power' .


	15. I can't.. I can't tell her.

{ Florida's lake } 

{ 9: 00 pm} 

Tonight was a young night, the skies were dim, fire flies buzzing past him. He was sitting on the bridge by its corner, his legs swinging back and forth as his eyes focus on the open skies. He wondered, when will it ever come close, when the day he gets to face it? The feeling of death swarming all over his body? Reflecting his costumed self, if he had created himself.. wouldn't that have meant he was simply here without noticing it ? Had living on Earth made him falsely believe he was just like them? A mosquito was stagnant on the vivid watery lake, it rippled the waters under it. He had slightly lifted his mask off of himself to his chin, slipping his hand through his costume to attain a silver locket. He flicked it open to show Jose,Onyx and Aquamarine. There wasn't anybody next to him, how come he had the strength to do the things he is fully capable of doing but he hesistated almost every chance of being with her? How many times had he almost broken their promise he said he'd keep? 

 

Tucking it away in his costume, adjusting his mask on himself once more. There was an old man sitting at the opposite side of Amado, with his fishing hook in his grasp. A straw hat worn on place, the stranger attempted to speak with Amado. "You seem troubled, stranger. What can I do to help?" "How about not getting involved in my dilemmas?" "Everybody has problems. You see, not everything in the world is bad as it seems. Sure there's the rough edges, twists and turns. But that doesn't mean everyone has to be unfixed." He wanted to at least help the stranger, he looked like the kind of fellow whom had been through so much. "Getting me to open out isn't going to work." He stood off of the corner, heading off the distant. The other bid farewell to the costumed man.

Strolling towards the exit of this area, he passed by grass stalks, small animals, trees. He rose a leg over the barbed wires, after he got passed the lake it wouldn't take long for him to leave it. "Someone like you.. who am I kidding? There is nobody like you. After all, you're not even in my grasp. " There was a simliar voice, it was the old man's however it was molding and shaping into a femine voice. Alternating, the hair leveled to her waist. The build was quite odd, her eyes seemed to flow in a certain pattern. Her frames were quite a bust, wearing a long silt skirt. Corset upper dress, mainly black and red, placing her digits against her chin. "Usually my words can easily control others, still, you. It seems as if you're unaffected, however.. unlike. The species that are bound to something, you aren't. " Her height was seven footer, pale complexion close to the snowy skin. 

 

"I wasn't here for a fight, I've seen the destruction you can cause.. However, it doesn't bother me. We fight, at a certain time and date. When you kill Nick and come close to the last goal. " From head to toe, she examined the entity from head to toe. "What the hell are you?" "It is in fact, you. A non created entity, I would've figured. I know a few things about you, neither fate, rules, control; specifically meaning immune to species boundary control, removals, or death inducements have effects on you. That's only a few.. you'll know more.. eventually." Hunching lightly as her hand held the chin of the male, she knew those exact things? "I am in fact.. a non created entity. I have several pronouns, he\him\ she\her. I am genderless.. This will be the first and last time we.. see each other. Jose." Within an instant, she snapped her fingers as she dissipated from thin air. 'There's another?' He thought, he hadn't thought for a moment that there was another just exactly like him. 

{ After he left the place } 

{ Back to the safe haven } 

 

Swallowing substances down her throat, he was going to say something to catch attention. "I met a non created entity." Until Aquamarine took a spit take of the alcohol to the side. "SAY WHAT?!?!" This caugt their attention, how did he exactly meet another entity exactly like him? Where was this entity in the first place? Where was IT? "Where did you see it?!" Every member of antithesis asked without hesitation, sure it may seem to be a shock. "The lake?I was going to leave. Until he or she bothered me. " "Another.. Non created entity." Yuuna had noted down something on her note pad, there was more than one actually. "Any name?" Aquamarine asked him "She didn't say." Quaint, he didn't catch the name either? That was odd? 

It hardly seemed like a conversation to him back then, it was more of an explanatory statement about herself and him. "When will she ever appear again?" "After I kill nick.. and close to my goal?" "A goal?" Onyx asked him what time and place will they ever encounter with one another, simply put that he wasn't going to see the entity for a long, long time. "What's your goal, Jose?" He wanted to avert the question, it wasn't evident to Onyx enough. "It's....." Aquamarine, Orphelia, Yuo, Rain would wonder when the other will admit his true feelings. "I don't have a fucking goal, goals are for fucking pieces of shits!" Aquamarine was going to be filled with excitement, it was quickly surpressed by disappointment. She sighed at his response, was he going to push himself this much, to keep on hindering his attached feelings for Onyx? 

"Jose, you have one, don't you? Don't be afraid to tell me." She can sense it was a lie, dang it! What the fuck is he going to tell her?! Scooting beside the male, she was going to ask it nicely, she knew he'd be honest with her. He was trapped, in a box, he was unable to say the words from his mouth. "We've been together for five years, whatever you're hiding. I want to hear it.." This was pressing him against his own limitations, he wasn't ready to tell her. "There's something over there!" He pointed towards the corner of the vicinity, instantly upsurging towards the window. 

Crashing through the glass window, shards of glass began to cascade outside. He darted off to the open, Onyx and Aquamarine chose to follow after him. Including the rest of his teammates, why on Earth did he act in such a way like that? "Why? Why! Did this day come to haunt me? There has to be a way to undo this! Curses!" He wanted to undo whatever had happened to him, he was far from his teammates. Yet there was a witch whom was leaned against the wall, scoffing slightly a bit "I can help you with that... no need for payment, I do this for free. You've freed the witch society from corruption." "Yeah! Five minutes ago! Just do it!" She lifted her hands upwards, it was Xaira, she was quite someone to aid Amado. 

{ To Antithesis } 

"It's because.. he LOVES you!" "He... loves me. How could I HAVE BEEN THAT STUPID NOT TO REALIZE THAT SOONER?" Onyx wanted to get an explaination, Aquamarine finally bursted out in her words. "You love him too.. don't you?" Aquamarine asked the other, she hadn't realized it any sooner. She thought Amado had feelings for someone else, but it was her this entire time. She had feelings for him, this entire time she waited when. the day it would've come. Until a flash causing them to reverse back into five minutes ago. 

Reversing time for a short amount of time, everyone whom was looking for him was sent back five minutes.  
Amado was set back, including the rest however wasn't effected. Neither Orphelia was, Orphelia had a perplexed expression placed on herself. "Jose..?" She said in a low tone, looking inwards at the costumed being. The window wasn't shattered, he was sitting right beside Onyx. "When I kill nick. That's all." He replied, he had corrected his mistake what he had done - it was hidden. He used his once chance wisely without a mistake. "So, we'll see that entity again." Onyx gave the other a playful punch against his shoulder, this was just enough for him to make up for what he had said. 

Orphelia stood off of her chair, walking towards where the other was to grab some attention. She stood before the two, Onyx ambles her eyes towards the other silently to wonder what she could want. " I need to borrow Jose.. for awhile." "Sure." She let the other take him, she brushed it off as Amado was being lead to somewhere like the kitchen. Far from the living room of theirs, once it took a stop. "What the hell did you do?!You.. Asshole!" She was thrown into a tantrum, he was about to have what exactly he wanted from her perspective. "I had to.. keep it a secret at all costs. She can't know! I don't want her to picture the world as an abyss the day I die during-- ..." Orphelia wasn't going to hold back, throwing a punch against his jaw - he deserved something like that. He hadn't thought Orphelia was willing to help Amado, help him relieve the suffering once and for all. However, he wanted his suffering to continue like this? 

His chances were JUST THERE! "All I wanted my best friend is to get what he really deserved! You don't deserve to live like this! You don't! I deserve to suffer as a widow, when will you realize that love isn't an easy thing to claim?" Watery substances crawl down her curves, he hadn't shown the equal expression. "I killed the woman I had loved. I know what it means to go through it! Now, I don't want the same to happen to Onyx. You think I did that because I wanted to? I HAD TO. THERE'S THAT. What? did you think I made a mistake? Yes, I love Onyx. That'd I'd do anything to protect her.. anything. You'd understand, you had a lover. I want to make sure mine is safe.. for as long as I exist." "You're the smartest man.. yet. Why? I care about my friend's mentality. Deep down, I know you would've let Onyx know..." 

"Before my death.."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey.. Jose?" Onyx's pupils twirl off to the other, swinging her legs to the opposite side to look at Amado, sitting on thr chair the opposite side. Briefly she remembered feeling an ardent kiss on the forehead, it made her feel so special but would it be awkward if she asked about it now? "I..want to ask you something." The male was suiting up, however swinging the doors open in their room, it was Aquamarine. "Good morning you two!" She cheerfully greeted her teammates, Onyx sighed it would seem awkward to ask about it now. "Uhm... did I come in a wrong time? Onyx?" "It's fine... you could've just knocked but barged in." Aquamarine noticed Onyx's expression, she had guilt wrapped on herself. Amado was going to wait for when she was going to ask him, however it seemed to drop to a pausing moment. "I was able to hire this soldier for hire. " Aquamarine lifted up a holographic screen outwards to the two, showing them an image of a raven haired being. Pale features, onyx orbs, basically male. 

"You hired an ANTI HERO?!? The FUCK Aquamarine!!" Suddenly the two drawn their attention to the image, recognizing the figure from before."What? He said he's fine being our fail safe plan." "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" The two seemed to be in an episode, this was something that Antithesis never agreed to. "That's Axel! An antihero!" "He said he'd be here in five minutes." "YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM OUR ADDRESS?!" It was difficult to stabilize their aggravated terms, the two were about to cause mayhem within their room. Until a knock on the door, while outside Axel was holding up a neatly written address on a piece of paper. 'Is this the right address?' He was looking into the brick wall, strangely confused to why the address lead him to this specific area. Silence was left in their room, it was to remain quiet at all times without screeeching unnaturally. 

"You have to fire him. " Amado wanted Aquamarine to do something about it, as Aquamarine headed towards the door to open it for the other. Pulling it by its handle, her digits clutches onto it, pulling it to swing the doors open immediately."You live in a wall?" "A safe haven. Come in." She wasn't going to show animosity, rather calmly letting the other enter within their hideout. At the corner of her temples, visibly seeing Onyx making a sentence without words. 'What the fuck' expression, it was better to keep it to herself over that. "You know, I couldn't help to feel like there's an odd presence. It's not human or..-" "Did you bring the files?" "Oh right!" She wasn't going to let the other try to figure out what it was, clearing her throat as she asked about the male for the needed information. 

Pulling out the brown folder from his trench coat, visible papers were sticking out of the upper corner. Collecting the file from the other, she trails off towards where the two were. "Jose, Onyx. Take a look at this." The information about him ;

Race: is Half esper and half God. 

Full name ; Axel Isolet. 

Occupation, Antihero, mercenary, soldier. 

Relationship : Princess Violetta /Married/ 

The rest were just his other information about himself, closing up the file as Aquamarine headed towards the table to set his files there. "Hey, uh, I have to ask. You guys know anything about whom killed Negotiator?" "Nope." Curiousity killed the cat! Axel's question only gained him nothing, Aquamarine had replied to the other. Pretending as if they didn't know a single thing about the so called entity,what did he need to prove to guys like these? It seemed like he was going to be tasked to do something, or he didn't need to prove a single thing for them? "What do you guys call yourselves?" "Nihilists." "No, I mean.. the team name?" "Antithesis." Amado was going to respomd to the other, he was either making a point of his perspective . 

 

"What do I have to do?" "Just tag along, if I say you're fired then you're fired." It was quite the simplest thing for Axel to do, this band of strange figures didn't seem to look like the most friendliest faces. He was able to get himself a good job, however the one in a costume is narcissistic around his presence. The three or four members of Antithesis strutting out to the exit , after leaving the structure briefly. He was beginning to think that bringing this one along their missons could cause a dilemma, one, he's an antihero and it means bad business for the team . Aquamarine didn't want things to be out of place, she wanted at least to get the help she could get. It's indefinite to how long Axel is sided with this team of supervillains he wasn't fully aware of. 

 

"Your theory seems to be taking a long time." Alice meant something about Yuuna's work, it would seem difficult to collaborate with this so called information , its going to take alot of super natural research. "Wait!" Axel told them to stay stagnant, until there was a few figures appearing before the group. "Espers..." "Non created entity, what a pleasant day to see you." Barging past Axel before he was going to speak up, Amado scrunches his brows together to face upwards at the radiating entities levitating . "You know espers?" "Look, I've done a fucking shit ton of things during our fucked up adventures. And you know what these cock pots want? Me to fight Zack to prove which race is superior. It's quite palpable I'm the superior one to these dolts!Zach is nothing but a GOD, I'd be sure to beat your asses." Orphelia had a perplexed expression, the four entities were scanning how this entity acted. Amado has done a few things that were hardly said by himself, Axel had heard the word zack. Who was this man pertaining to? 

 

"Zach will come for Axel's m--" "Stop using that as an excuse for me to fight that piece of shit! I don' give a goddamn fuck about him!I already beat him! What the fuck do you assholes want?!" Instantly cut off when hearing the words about a subject he knew about, it didn't seem like they were listening to him. "How are the espers still alive?!" Axel was baffled, unsure of what he was witnessing just before him. "You think your race is superior to me? Bring someone else that doesn't lose." Was it better to just flee from this, hope it was a good day for them - Amado was just thrashing his mouthful upon them. The figures facing the opposite direction, at absurd speeds traveling off to the deepest part of the universe. Espers didn't seem to be much of a threat for Amado, he dealt with far more entities whom possessed powers that were just... at a different scale. 

"They created the multiverse and galaxies??" "Meta humans." It was free to live that way, however Axel's knowledge about his own race from long ago. He was corrected by Onyx, it didn't seem to faze Amado why, those things were comparable to last year's meta humans. "What are meta humans?" Axel questions, he has heard of them - still hasn't seen single soul known as Meta humans. "A race that continuously grows stronger every year. And I caused it." Orphelia responded to the other, she continues to holler along with her teammates. Amado did request someone else , it seemed like there was a racial difference between Espers and non created entities. 

 

Nobody knew how he was able to succeed through so many impossible odds, his strength remained at its stabilized level. He always had relied on his fullest capacity, until it was coming to a certain figurine. It was another - no wait, it was Shana.. Until there was a energy whip tied around his torso, pulling him forward to her. "Sorry, I came here to talk to my love~" She was gesticulating at the group, Onyx was being filled with rage. Gritting her teeth, clasping her fingers together to form a fist. "YOU TWO AREN'T EVEN A COUPLE! SO YOU FUCKING THINK YOU COULD CALL HIM THAT?! HUH?!" Trailing towards the red head, Aquamarine wanted to stop this unnecessary quarrel happening. "Oh really? I kissed him.. What makes you think he'd love you?" Nuzzling against the costumed figure's cheeks, was she jealous? Angered? She is. "No!" Amado was trying to resist from the nuzzling from the other. Jerking away from her, he wasn't interested in that way."Love..?"

"I-" "Don't say that!" "Jose? Dearest? Did I say something wrong?" "Sharia.. don't say that." "Alright.. --" However he was being pulled out from the embrace of Shana's grasp, Onyx took him out from her. 

 

"Jose.." The whip that constricted him seemed to fade away, was it going to happen again? "Even if you took him from me. That doesn't change what'll happen. I'll still be his. .." "Would you just just the hell up?" 

 

Onyx has feelings for Amado, however she didn't know how he felt about her. "Jose.. you gave me a kiss on the forehead. " Once they were far from the team and Shana, it was somewhere for the two. Lifting his mask up lightly, planting her lips against his cheek. "I just.. wanted to do the same." She pulled down his mask, she was a few inches away from their lips meeting. She chose not to, they weren't together, right? What gave her the right to do something with no consent? 

"Onyx. I'm... happy." "I'm glad you're happy."


	17. It's Airmarshalls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { I couldn't write too much because it might seem excessive if i gave too much fight scenes. I had to cut it down a bit. Since it was using practically all. }

{ Air Marshall's compound } 

 

"Sir, one of our operatives are being interrogated by a costumed man. " The secretary of the organization brushes her brown locks of hair aside. dressed in formal clothing. "Quite interesting. So, he's against us then? How does he know us?" "He seeks to destroy our place." Placing her laptop before the other, it was showing a live stream video og Amado interrogating the other. "It's sure to be evident. " Norris spoke in third person, then brandishing his finger against the other fogures. " From what I've analyzed about him, he's become.. ." "It seems as if I need to teach him a lesson. Along with every member of this organization. " She noticed something to how Amado reacted and responded to the dark skinned one, and the rest of his teammates. 

During the live stream. "Air marshall assassins, typical. " He brandishes his stingers outwards to the other, hastily shoving it through his shoulder. Grabbing him by his strands, yanking him downwards to his knee to deliver devasting damage. "Can't you just take it easy? You might kill him." Yuo was urging Amado to take it easy, Onyx wanted to have some fun brutalizing this distinctive entity. "Is that all you fucking got? You ain't gonna make me talk shit." Onyx heard at how the other was being stubborn to Amado, hollering towards him. She formed a temdril of Earth, impaling it through his chest. Blood hushes from his torso, forming earth brass like knuckles. "Jose, mind if I had a go at it?" "Go knock yourself out." Amado was fine with this getting unnaturally violent. 

Then giving the other multiple jabs,uppercuts, hooks, until the very point of vital fluids perlocates his forehead. A swollen jaw, she had stopped after that. She didn't look at Alice, gesturing the need for a firearm, Alice looked downwards to her gun holster. Tossing it to Onyx, she gladly accepted it from the other as she quickly points it at the other's forhead. She didn't need to worry about the other dying, Jose was from that place, it'd mean the other is extremely, extremely durable. A bullet speeding through the other's skull and through the pupil and quickly into the mouth.Three bullets were used, placing the weapon against her waist, the assassin spat out a puddle of blood to the ground. 

"How.. the hell.. did you even know that those wouldn't kill me?" The assassin was surprised, all efforts brought him into giving up. The costumed man undoing his mask, his eyes adjust on the being whom was taking off his mask. It was a light tanned face, brown trim cut hair. "Jose? You're against Air Marshalls? How could you? That organization gave you power!" He recognized the other, Amado was huddled to the other. Piercingly cold eyes "You think I give a fuck? I'm coming for Norris. And thr government and Nick. You think I'd care about power? It was palpable enough for me to hunt everyone of you. So tell me where the fuck is it?" "You want to know? Fine. It's in Indiana. It was moved there. " Enough for Amado, the live stream video eventually was closed briefly. 

{ The next day } 

 

Amado would figure which location they'd set it on, rushing through Indiana, he had paused his tracks after his eyes laid upon a compound. Enormous walls protecting it, there was turrets, assassins, other such pointing at Amado like he's a hostile threat. Then catching up behind the male, it was identifying the certain figures he was with. "Halt! Jose!These walls.. are made up of the toughest metals, ores, there's no physical way for you to simply pass by it." It was a voice speaking from the cameras surrounding the structure, narrowing his eyes inwards at the walls. Dashing inwards at the walls, none of the turrets or assassins would bother to fire. It was a assumption, however with his full strength he bursts through the walls by storming past it. 

"SHIT! Get the mechs! Call for backup!" The assassins seemed to see what kind of threat Jose has become to them, his team followed in shortly. He dragged Flipskirts into this, there was sirens ringing through the compound. Helicopters, Multi type tanks, all sorts of readied tech pointed inwards at the team. It was thousands, it outnumbered the two teams - he wasn't fazed through this number of assassins. "I'm the one whom commands all the tech here." Tapping against his semi-gauntlet, it caused high frequency discharges throughout the tanks, and other things. Including the cameras, technology, he had come ready and prepped during this time. He disarmed the helicopters, machines, this whole compound, there was no proper functions for the other technology. All, of it become disconnected.

"Did you pieces of shit forget how smart I am? I came prepared." Amado readied himself into a stance, he seemed to cut down the cybernetic assassins, due to it being 2021, it would be evident to know that the subjects need to have much stronger bodies. There was only one hundred left within the range, Onyx slanted herself against the other's back. "Jose, you really outsmarted them. Clever." "It's what I fucking do." She complimented about what he did, the hundreds of assassins, the team didn't care regardless of how many numbers there was. Amado had literally sabotaged every piece of technology from the outer area boundaries and within faculties and facilities. There was still some snipers at the mount of the walls, there was laser dots pointed inwards at his teammates. Rain, Orphelia, Aquamarine. "Jose.. how are we gonna get out of this?." "Hold very still." He needed to come up with a plan and he needed one, quickly improvising. However the laser pointers seemed to be moving at a abnormally sloppy pattern, it was like he was draining the energy out of them. There wasn't distractions in the way, he always had a plan under his sleeves. Aquamarine forming a bow and a number of arrows of water, with successful arrows flinging into the numbers of assassins. The arrows hit the torso, arms, limbs and able to get some on the head for clean sweeping kills. "Fifteen. Actually, fourteen, one's been shot in the dick." She thought it was going to be easy, until she was shocked at the sight of seeing the assassins being able to recuperate after such attacks loke that. "None are dead.. fuck." She cursed eloquently, Amado's focus was on his side. It was thirty assassins with readied weapons, he should be able to get through this one. "How about we tag?" Onyx suggested, it didn't sound that bad . Shaping herself into a wrecking ball, whipping to face her as his fingers tugged on the snake chains. "Not my style." He didn't need to demolish everything, he needed something to simply expunge their lives. It was likely for him to pick a sword, getting himself into a stance. One enemy leaped inwards at him, heaving the weapon upwards to slice him by the torso. Then a clean horizontal sword slash on the other who bounced towards him, leaping upwards to get on the wire line. About quite a number got on it, he didn't show struggles balancing or discomfort. It'd be like as casual to him, he quickly draws his eyes out to the ones teeming on the wire. Swiping it against he torso but just across, the one behind him took a piercing stab at the abdominals. When he turned, he seeped the sword through the other's skull, spinning around as an addition to add a swipe. Again but tapping the sword against the other's torso, again spinning around as he kicked the other by the jaw. Causing him to fall off of the wire; the enemy. Then piercing it through the torso of the other, then quickly thrashing against the wire. Causing most of the ones whom were standing on the wires to meet their inevitable death,it was about fourty men whom had met their death by a one hundred foot fall. Amado was able to jump at such heights like that, landing on the ground perfectly without wincing at all. Onyx using her shape shifting abilities to change back to her normal self, Amado summoned his proton cannon as he flung it towards Aquamarine. It looked like she could use some firepower, Aquamarine had noticed something quite large was thrown at her. Choosing to take her attention to it, she as able to carry the object. Just barely, but if she uses her shape shifting for needed strength. Her body built, shaping, she was able to mount it over her shoulder. Emitting energy oitwards to the assassins, there wasn't a escape route for them. It instantly burned them into ashes, their bones, flesh, skin had faded away simple. The fifteen were taken down, until anti matter shots were fired outwards to other remaining foes. It was palpable to see that it was rain, Orphelia was surrounded by just quite a few assassins. "You guys really? Go ahead. Hit me." She didn't really care to bother whether if they possessed such skill, but if they weren't strong as Amado. When a horizontal kick was thrown at her, she grasped it quickly as she twisted the ankle. Her hands were held on the boot just shortly, then moving onto the others. Jumping in mid air, performimg a similar array of kicks on the two to drop them on the ground, left was first on the other and the right doing its part. She jumped high enough to head level as she closes her feet together to crush the head of the other from her strength, then when there was one whom was close to attacking from behind. She quickly huddles over, using one arm to carry her entire weight as she kicked against the other's skull. She's had some martial arts training with her best friend, mainly to improve better. Her legs were both in a v like position.. Until there was a single figure clapping in amusement. "If it isn't truly.. an amazing thing to see you. Again. Jose. " "This is where I take you to hell." "You only. No interference!"


	18. Norris vs Amado

Norris' build was superhuman-like upper body and lower shape. Hazel daggers conflicted at Amado, it was like a comical build to obtain a ridiculous shape like that. Norris' scarred lips still were the same, he was dressed in a similiar fashion to costumed beings. Mainly in the exact opposite pattern of Amado's color scheme, however the lips,teeth and eyes were the only exploitable areas. "We'll obliterate you." Norris charged head first inwards at the other, he missed when Amado timed it correctly with his cork screw jump.Norris wasn't someone to be simply be outsmarted by, he pauses his tracks, causing the concrete under him to erode. "You've seemed to gotten better at this. What have you been up to for these long, long eight years?" In his eyes, he had moved ALOT more agile than he seems. He hurdled a blow inwards at Amado, it was caught, by the forearm to strain his movements. Then tapping his elbow against the other's torso to make him hardly move back. 

 

Then grabbing Amado by the face, how was he able to grab Amado? Shouldn't it have been ,Amado whom had averted it? Then he smashed him right and left on the ground, smashing him on the ground as if he was a rag doll. Letting of Amado, he assumed he had overwhelmed Amado by the instant he had done something on him. The ground had a few holes of Amado's shape, he was going to aim for the rest of his teammates. Recuperating briefly, Amado shrugged off this damage weighed onto him. "Huh? What the?" Norris hadn't thought he could've withstood so much force into him, he grinned like a devil outwards at Amado. "Hu--" He hadn't realized it, a speeding object moving in vast speeds darting at him. Amado, once taking impact he caused the other to collapse to the ground. 

'What the hell?! Isn't he supposed to be human? I'm about to vommi--' Hurling out the substances from his mouth, he wasn't invulnerable he could've shrugged it off it if he didn't realize how much force he took overwhelmed him instantly. He tried to get up once more, he was able to maintain his strength for the fighting. "Did you just take the edge over Norris?" This man only possesses eighty tons of strength and other capabilties, Norris wasn't going to fall in defeat. Norris was behind Amado, with a firm head lock around him. "We'll make your head pop, clean off!" He had an enormous size build, he was making Amado choke up. Orphelia wanted to aid her best friend but she was stopped by seeing Amado using his high upward kick into the other's face just by his side. 

Delivering a sharp uppercut under Amado's jaw, he took another hit. 'I take a punch,he has far greater strength than mine.' He thought, he wasn't going to give up either, he was stubborn when it comes to fighting his opponents. Then taking a grasp on amado's forearm as he bounces outwards due to holding to something expelling high strength, trying to get up after taking something like that to the face. Amado cartwheels his way towards the other, grasping him by the ear as he twisted it lightly as he causes the other to upsurge over his shoulder height. 'Close to your goal..' Its voice echoing through his mind, he needs to stay focused on this fight. It was a fight for his life. 

Amado was impaled by a sword the size of a phone booth by Norris, Norris thought this could work. "Really? Impaling me?" He didn't show pain or wince, it was only his blood coated on the sword. Drawing the sword out from his torso, hurdling the 30 ton sword high enough to get past the walls and distant from it. "That was thirty tons and you throw it like a piece of banana?" "I'm not easily killed." Then Norris rose both of his arms off of the ground as he used his full force against the ground. Tearing something off of the ground, it was a boulder like object. Flinging it inwards at Amado - no his teammates. "HEY!" He chose to head inwards their directions, upsurging upside down whilst spinning in mid air. Getting in front of them, with the use of both of his legs, his ankles clipped themselves at the hinges of the boulder. With his weight lifted by one single arm , bouncing off of the ground with one hand as he whirred in mid air as he fling it outwards at the other. 

It was quite a thing for Amado to perform such an act, it was feasible for him. "How is Jose going to kill him fast enough?" Onyx really wanted to join in the fight but it was stated that there shouldn't be any intervention. There had to be a way to help him, wait, who said anything about not aiding him without joining? Skmething brillain pops into her mind, something like an Earth heel kicking Norris from behind to drag him into Amado's direction. Amado should be able to end this quickly, however he was caught in the charge of Noriss. The other was being lead towards the structure of their structure, there was other structures however. The largest one was the main one to to crash through, passing through the non electrical powered tools. Shrugging off multiple explosions, tesnile arrows, poisonous darts, and through the toughest metals of the structure. 

 

Finally stopping his tracks to throw Amado outwards to the walls with physics being used. "Don't you remember every single thing here? Everything this organization has done for you?It was quite magnificent, you were the greatest piece of work we've ever claimed." Gesturing to the posters, banners, guns, costumes, almost set in place. Every bit of it. "Fuck you!" "Wow, I'm quite surprised you're able to withstand that kind of pain. Despite being.. poisoned." Amado didn't care how much he'd be beaten to hell, he wasn't the one whom was going to lose between this fight. "There's only one thing to do, to end you. " Amado's lenses cracked, his costume was still in one piece "What would that be?" Amado needed to do the same thing he did earlier, however he needed to push much harder. Lunging at the other, he knew what he needed to do. 

Getting around the other, claws digging on the flesh to tear through his skin as he roughly twists the head along with the ripping of flesh. Snapping his neck as the other had fallen to the ground, getting off of the other as he had knelt to the ground. "All this.. will be nothing more than a burning hell." Picking up a bullet from the ground, hurdling it throughout the structure. Bouncing off of certain areas, he remembered the every inch of the structure. It took one minute for the bullet to find the self destruction button, once it impacted. 

The compound, along with every single thing in the organization was blown. It was burning, ashes, the gasoline stench filling Orphelia and Amado's nostrils at the same time, he wasn't bothered by it. The team weren't there, already just back at home. "If that was Norris.. I might worry. About Nick.. you know?" Her head was set on his shoulder, Onyx just didn't want to lose someone important to her life. "Nick's not the problem. Meiser... is." "Wasn't he like a little brother to you?" Orphelia was slanted against the wall, she looked upwards at the ceiling. "He was.. for that long. I still wasn't able to fully kill him. He just keeps coming back. What if.. he cloned all of our enemies we fought before? That would make it the most suicidal mission." 

Orphelia remembered a few things about the certain figure she used to be family with. "Still.. there's an upcoming villain picnic and we were invited." She picked through her pocket to take out invitation cards. Yuuna was in thr corner still taking down notes, why the hell was it taking her so long to get her theory right? "I must.. get this right," She didn't want it to be a mess, Amado was patched up. "You're hurt, aren't you?" Sarcastically speaking to Amado, it was Alice acting all sarcastic. "And you're pregnant. That's going to be alot more painful than this." he replied with a good come back, he was making a good point. Even Orphelia thought it was clever to come up with a response like that. 

"You know, I haven't been helping out much because me and Yuo have to take care of our twins. And you're going to be the uncle. " "Theeee fuck?Me? You can pick anybody but me." "Well, you are the brains of the team. It's easier that way. " "I fuckin' hate you." Alice was decreeing something to Amado, and if that was what he was getting. This is going to be pressed on him, carrying a responsibility. Not now, it may take awhile for them to take birth. 

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?." Yuo analyzed his shape, he looked like he was placed under quite a challenge. "Shit." Amado's only response, he wasn't using it as a curse, like a metaphor.

"No more Air marshalls.. you two can--" Aquamarine was cut off from Amado's glare. Choosing not to talk instead, Onyx was confused to what he was doing. Odd. She doesn't realize it yet..


	19. Antithesis and Flipskirts versus Amado

{ HQ of Flipskirts } 

"To prove the best member of Antithesis, is to beat the best!" Yuuna held up a microphone to her lips, it was quite ear tearing to the sensitive ears . She attempted to adjust the volume of the microphone, if every member wanted to prove something whom was the greatest fighter among them all? "Don't hold back, Jose." Orphelia wanted him to throw out all he can, Yuuna was trying to speak up clearly . "Don't blink!" It was another line for 'fight', dashing inwards at the other with his maximized strength as his knee tapped against her torso. "URGN!" She collapsed to the ground after taking a hit after he dashed past her, the pain was practically unbearable and intolerable. She wasn't able to recuperate or move off of the ground. 'It's like I ran into a very,very hard object.. I can't even hgn... it's no wonder he doesn't rely on this. It's overwhelming.' She thought, barely being able to eye the other from the distant. 

"It seems that Master's mother wasn't able to withstand it." Quiniver examined, clapping her hands together to create glaciers from the ground, forming multiple cannons at her disposal. Aiming inwards at the other, then firing an indeterminate amount of icy cannon balls at him. Facing the opposite to land his temples on many icy cannons. He grabbed one of the icy cannon balls whilst averting each one through his agility. The icy cannons missed each shot, then leaping above the height of Quiniver as he flings it downwards at her. She wasn't able to react in wuick times like that, taking a face full of ice to the face. He was surrounded by a whirl of souls, screeching violently to the male. 

 

He placed a hand against the whirl of souls, it was like touching goopy like substances. He leaped from side to side to get out of this cramped area, grabbing one of the souls' heads as he hurdles it just in front of the other's ground. It explodes briefly, causing a small smoky explosion before her. Kotonoha, coughing dryly after she experienced the gas of a soul. Lifting a leg lightly as he pressed a heel against the loose board, it rises upwards into her lower section. "FUCK! Not cool.. man." She placed both of her hands on her lower area, kneeling on the ground as he turned to see that it was someone. Sakuya, she used her ability to percieve the future to counter his first attack. Lifting her wrist to counter it, knowing that he was going to avert. She grasped him by the torso, knee capping him in the stomach and delivering a head butt on his face. But that was her mistake, she screeched out in excruciating pain when she hit against his skull. 

However it felt like the pain just was like the wind, it just was like a drift. It was the work of Cassandra, reversing the effects of what he had done onto her. How is he going to beat someone whom reads the future? And someone whom can reverse the effects of it? Improvising. Amado chose to move inwards first, with both fists rising upwards at Sakuya but at ease she was able to avert his attack. Then taking a grasp on him by the mask, thrusting his head inwards at a wall over and over again. Until his head was through the wall, yanking his own head out of the walls. It seemed like this one was able to trade blows with this man, his wrist was grasped by Sakuya as she ducks lightly under his arm as she spins briefly. 

Then throwing a kick on his jaw. 'It seems almost impossible to land a scratch on her.' He thought, it was like she was reading his moves with some future based powers. It didn't have to do anything with probability, what unpredictable move could overpower her future prediction? He never really thinks before acting, he does it in between. Wait, maybe he should wait her moves instead to come out? It could be an exploitable weakness, she threw in a fist inwards at the other and including cassandra. He jumped briefly as both of his feet tapped against their torsos, pushing them back from him. Sakuya reaered her fist as she hurdles it once more, instead of attacking her he slithers his arm around hers. And on Cassandras, both were attempting to use kick based attacks. 

Blocked, countered, kicking them away as his one leg kicks against left and right side. Then colliding them together by changing up the lock, lifting one of their wrists from his head height to cause them to impact against each other. She was able to avert the side of the other, however clashing against a door. Could it have been enough to stop this woman whom could avert his attacks? However an emitted frequency at his direction, performing a side and lightly right corkscrew jump to avert contact with it. "It seems like we're on the same level." She clearly didn't take that much damage from Amado, he was averting Altoid's power. He wasn't sure what was it, explosively dodging the blasts at him. 

Then leaping inwards at her, she emitted a blast of her frequency point blank, placing hands on top of her shoulders as he performed a hand stand. An eiffel tower form, concealing them together as he rotated in mid air with her in his grasp. Cassandra was just about to perform another one of her tricks, however she took impact against the other. Then letting go of the other as he kicked her by the torso causing them to collide into thr walls,,it was quite impressive to how he was able to almost single-handledly defeat all members of Flipskirts. Mina was next and along with that Nol. readying something in his palms. Nol was ready to plunge his chi inwards at the other, when Amado pushed his palm inwards at the other. 

It bounces the other towards to a solid wall, must mean Amado's chi must be superior to his. Then aiming his eyes on the remaining member of Flipskirts, he ran inwards at the other as he delivered a sweet punch to the nostrils with a light jump. His strength seems to take the edge over his allies, using his full capacity seems to be making this fight look like a joke to him. Until a portal swallowed him up out of nowhere, then being theown in a random location in the house. He was frozen by a freeze beam, then flung outwards to Onyx. Then when a readied capoeira kick, she was huddled up in her casual form. With her left leg going upwards and then downwards along with her right leg doing the same thing. Grasping on her heels, spinning her around as she was caught in a tornado spin. 

Then there was a scythe around his throat, Yuo was on top of Amado's back. "You really need to let someone take-" "Death doesn't work on me." His head side ways hitting against the other's forehead, Aquamarine was able to shapeshift herself into the street level base of Amado. Looking to his right to grab a bottle of alcohol, pouring it under Aquamarine's spot. Once the substances caused her to trip on the ground. "Clever.." Instantly a splash of water hits his face, Onyx was able to recuperate after being spun like a devil tornado. "Ugh.." Cutting between them was an antimatter blast, causing Onyx and Aquamarine to be flung outwards to the kitchen area. 

Amado was still able to stand his ground, Rain was ready to take on her blood sibling. However she refrained once she couldn't percieve his speed, with her rifle pointed at her. She just solemnly said "Okay, I give up. You win, bro." "More like a draw." "Say, what now?" Rain was confused when someone else butt in their conversation. It was Sakuya. "I'm the only one who he couldn't defeat." 

"I'll admit, impressive." Amado -- wait the first time he's actually impressed by someone else?! 

"But.. would it be enough for the Espers?" Onyx asked about it, the team was able to recover after wards. Orphelia was barely able to recover from the attack of Amado. "Let's just hope it is.."


	20. Building another team

{ In The Antithesis Safe haven } 

"Jose, isn't one team enough for us?" Orphelia lifts a brow, the red head wanted to know what kind of team he's going to create. "Did you forget what you said a week ago?" He must've used her sentences from before, ONYX and Aquamarine didn't want the being to leave Antithesis. "Please don't leave!" Onyx was begging for it, groaning bitterly under his breath. "LET ME EXPLAIN. OKAY?" He wanted to get this over with, clearing his throat to speak louder. "I'm forming the team of the greatest to strongest players." Stepping out from the shadows, it composed of ; Lia, Sakuya, walking inwards to the costumed male. Standing in left and right sides, it was a team that was still going to need work. "We aren't in the team?!" Onyx and Aquamarine exclaimed, it seems like they were infuriated by this. "This is a secret team for handling bigger threats." He responds to the two, so it meant that he wasn't always going to be side by side with this one. "Whew..." In relief, Onyx was better knowing he wasn't going to stick in that team as always. 

"Why can't I join.. best friend?" Orphelia wanted to be beside her best friend, except it was a team that needed the best there is. "Why does being in this team matter? I'm always going to be in Antithesis." He made it specific and transparent to her, Orphelia may be unable to join that team. It had requirements that must be met. "Hey, Jose." Lia somehow knew his name, this only composed of three. Even with him in it, it needs just abit of an addition to it."This could be strong, but.. it's going to need more. " She suggested him the idea, scanning , she might be correct. There could be stronger meta humans from before, he was right. But who could really fill in their extra slots needed? "I'm having this weird feeling there's someone who idolizes you and Antithesis. Including having a extremely high urge to join Antithesis." Sakuya placed her digits against her forehead, something suddenly popped into her mind. Neither of anybody tried to even ask that, it was just disconcerting. 

 

"What?" "Don't bring that up again, Sakuya." Sakuya noticed at how stressed the members of Antithesis looked, it was like it struck her on the face. "Are you forgetting me?" Tapping the male's shoulder, it was the blonde Cassandra. "Is there going to be any males?" "Here!" He was hugged by Onyx whom had used shape shifting to alter her physical appearance as a male."Onyx, this doesn't count." "Well, you asked for males." Clever, clever trick up her sleeves. "Fine." He wasn't going to argue it out, the other wanted to join that badly. "That's fucking unfair." Orphelia narrowed her eyes at how Onyx was just simply accepted into the team. "I'm gonna go write something." Yuuna looked inwards at where Onyx and Amado were, strutting elsewhere as she just went off to write a HOT fan fic. 

"Is she going to write a fan fic?" Sakuya was perplexed, somehow it had gotten to the best of her. "What's a fan fic?" "It's what these 2021 generation writer's do." Whatever Yuuna may have been writing about, it was better to stay out of reach from it. Breaking their hug, Onyx stood right beside Amado. Placing an elbow over his shoulder, wait, did this make.. Amado. Onyx was being dragged away by Orphelia. "If I can't get in, then you can't." With that said, Onyx returned to her female base form once more. It was better to conserve her magic than waste it in a single form. As Yuuna had returned to her place within the group, in disappointment. It was Onyx in female form. 'I can't even put my fan fiction if there was no interaction! Curses!!' Screeching internally, she was in fact a writer herself. 

"What threat could take us on?" The idea of thinking of how or what kind of force would be able to take them was a question. 

{ Deep in space } 

{ In an Esper Battle ship. } 

"What kind of threat?Quite the question I've been waiting for you to say." Zach placed hand over his left breast, it was covered by a bandage. "Father, I will handle him. The Espers requested me to-" "He's one of a kind even I can't simply beat." "I can prove it." She wanted to earn full respect from other remaining espers, this one entity whom called himself Amado was able to defeat her father. "However, it won't stop me from going to Earth. Axel's mother is there and I must put an end to her." He tried to brush off those thoughts, memories, he chose to just remember it even for a little amount of time. 

 

{ Flash back to December 31, 2020 } 

 

{ Battle grounds } 

"You think Espers are inferior to Non created entities?Even Gods?" "Yeah, because i created myself. Bitch!" Zach, he looked like a middle aged man. To prove whom was the worthier one, it would need one of them to charge out wards - Zach chose to dash at surprising speeds. Then throwing a blow inwards at Amado, grasping the other by the forearm to stop him in his movements. "Quite impressive." A palm tapping against the other's forehead, the other espers were eyeing on the male. "What..-" Leviathan's widen in surprise, he was able to place damage on an God?Drop kicking the other by the torso to keep him distant from him, wasn't he a class one hundred tonner? Her father? Looking to his side to spot a nearby ship, he quickly ran towards it. Lifting it from its bottom as he carries it overhead, then fling it towards Amado. it seemed like the object to him, jumping over the hurdled object. Running inwards at the enormous ship, he ran upwards its surface using his ninja skills to get over it. 

Once he reaches the end of the ship, jump upwards and moved his body straight downwards. Free falling downwards to the other, he was ready to emit his destructive energies towards the other. However Amado had his feet on top of his shoulders then front flipping towards the other side. "I'll show you the power of an esper." Zach stated, rasing a foot upwards and smashing it downwards on the ground. To create a sky scraper sized mass from the ground due to his strength, kicking it outwards at the other. He caught the mass in his grasp, tugging it as he ran inwards at the other. Then lifting the mass upwards and smashing it downwards at the other, again and again he smashed it on the other. Until every bit of the mass turned into pebbles. 

That was quite an impressive display of strength. Behind Amado, it was Zach. There was a large crater formed in the center of the ground, mainly caused by Amado's brute strength. "Seriously? Was that all you could pull off?" He stated, he heard the other rising off of the obliterated spot. How come this man's reflexes were almost surrealistic? 'Guess being able to react a thousand times faster than humans, super humans and meta humans. ' "How can you damage an God?" He wipes a sleeve across his lips. "It's normal." Responding to him, he was going to face defeat again. "I am a GOD! I won't quit!" Smashing a fist against the dirt to fully use his full strength, causing tendrils, masses of rubble to burst from the ground. It caused earth quake, somehow, this one has great strength. 

Amado was on one of the masses of rock, Zach lunges inwards at the other. Placing a hand against the nape of the other to pull him inwards to a mass of rock causing him to get his head crushed through his own power. Hitting againsr the rock as his head was through it. "DO NOT. COMPARE GODS TO NON CREATED ENTITIES!!" Roughly jerking the other out of the mass of rock, Amado's hand passing through his skin and flesh. To aim for the left frame of the heart, then immediately squeezing it. Averting closure from the other, one of the espers alpearing before the other. It was using a form of healing, placing a hand against the other's torso. To patch him up. 

"There will be round two, Non created entity." "Whatever." As Amado just shrugged it off to the fact didn't care about how he just killed him. However he was being patched up. "The esper dimension wasn't a bright choice. " He said, however he was like a force that cannot be reckoned with. As a portal was formed before him, one of the espers, leaping through the portal to reenter his universe once again. 

That was the last he ever saw of that entity. 

{ To present time } 

"A entity that great.. huh. 

I'll see how my daughter fares..."


	21. The WHAT NOW?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharia transported Amado into an oaisis, surely he was quite confused. And considers him her lover.

"Mn.." The red witch was bare, including Amado, her frames pressing against his. Her lips were against his, lightly pulling away from his lips. "My love.. I don't want to hold back. Please, make me yours~" A warm breath of hers across his ear, her cheeks against his. "Don't you remember the time we did it?" "That was years ago." Surrounded by warm waters, his back was slanted against the rocky boulders. "I just want you, you mean so much to me. After all, you were the first to do it with me. Fragile was never a man." "What is this place?" "It's an oasis. Onyx thinks she can take your heart from mine. I had to take you to a far place just for awhile." Placing her head against his shoulder, her soaky strands were floating on the waters. "I'll protect you." She felt her heart throb just by saying those words to him, had she developed a deep love for him? "Sharia.. " Hearing her name being called, looking upwards to the male with a smile. 

The boulder behind them was being remolded into a chair, a solid chair just to get Jose to sit on it. Sharia had no trouble getting on the chair, however taking a forward position to lean in close to the male. Her gorgeous body as impossible to deny for idiots, Amado wasn't effected but taking a seat on his lip after wards. Pressing her lips against his, placing his hands around her waist. Breaking their kiss, Sharia placed both of her hands on his curves to cup him. Her legs were tied around his waist, being with him made her so happy. "Sharia. Why am I this important to you?" "You're my world, my everything. I'd be hurt if you chose someone else over me." A tear crawling down her pale curves, placing his hand over her cheek as he wiped it away. "I won't live long enough.. I'm just human after all." He loved someone else, odd, wasn't it evident for her to see something like that? 

He had to just go with it, he wouldn't want her to live a life full of depression, now? Right? "Shana-" "You're happy. I know!" entrapping the male in her arms, he wanted to just tell her the truth. "Jose.. i want you to keep this. " Appearing in her hands it was a object for rememberance. A silver locket.. After a so called session, Amado was back to changing up into his things. "Jose.. You're pretty hardcore." She complimented about the certain actions they had done earlier, silently he looked from his shoulder. "That was the only way to get us to change." "Uow... Clever." She placed her arms over his shoulders, it swayed back and forth. "Too bad.. I'm kind of.. human." She stated, aging was a dilemma for her. Amado didn't change nor physically alter appearance, she was deterred. 

"I'm spending the days with you for as long as I live." She pecked him on the cheek, Amado wasn't much of the one to express many words. He didn't represent the same feelings for her, she was changed up in her outfit. "Defeater of Zach, huh?" Placing an elbow against tree bark, it wasn't any other figure he was familiar with. "What the hell would you want?" "I'm here for what every Esper is. To prove which race is superior." She responds to the other, it was none other than Xiliva,he didn't know the other. There wasn't any visible information about her, however he was able to read her mind. Collectively collecting needed information about the other. 

"You aren't Zach's kid.. You're his wife. Aren't you?" "Seems like you do know him." "Can i cut in?" "No, just keep distance. It's what 'Espers' want, striving for dominance." Deducting the information to the other, smirking at the corner of her lips. "Another time. Now seems almost unimportant, you're with your partner. Right?" "What?" She wanted to be sure that it was him, Amado was quite confused to what this other was referring to. "We shouldn't resort to violence." Xiliva would rather wait patiently, it wasn't going to be a KO or to the death fight she was looking for. Considering his capabilties, it would seem fair to do a spar instead. But when he's free of course 

Being an observer, he whips to the opposite side of the other. Shana creates a portal for Amado to exit through it. Shana and Amado had left the esper behind, surely it could be another encounter instead. Amado was standing on top of a roof, sitting just beside him it was Lia. "You found any other members to fit the secret team? And how the fuck did you appear out of nowhere?" "Nope and magic." Strange to how Lia was in the city, pulling out a picture from her pocket. It was her adopted son , YonYon. "I didn't think that I'd be a good mother." She smiled lightly, how those memories were her precious things she carried with her."You take care of him?" "I turned him immortal thanks to Orphelia's science crap. And I can take care of him forever." "He must really make you happy." "Upon hearing his response, she paused for a moment as she looked from a shoulder . "You love that girl , Onyx.. don't you? Does she know?" "No, I'd rather wait.. until my death. I did do something.. I was close to being with her, but I asked someone else to turn back time. I kept it a secret from her for these long years." 

Jose's life must be filled with such solitude. She couldn't help but to feel guilt for him, he loved her but he's pushing his limitations to ever come close to having someone he needs? "It's one chance, you know. To tell someone you love your feelings." "Orphelia made the mistake, I didn't." "What does this have to do with Orphelia?" "She did it too early, if I did the same. Onyx wouldn't have been the same.. after my death." "You don't care about death?" "Death? I don't care much for it. Yet, oddly, I want to live for Onyx's sake. And Aquamarine's. They've kept me sane.. I was close to insanity without them." He didn't enjoy sitting that often, so he squats himself next to the other. As they converse, it was reaching dusk time. Hours, it felt like so much time was passing. It didn't matter to the beings whom had never aged the slightest. 

"You know, none of us are immortals. Chances of us dying is likely." Lia couldn't lie, he knew the concept of death very well. "It's funny, we got along even when you attempted to kill me two years ago." "Night was a douche bag." "You're that easy to lie to?" Amado wasn't bothered to say she was easy to lie to, it was because her apathy. "You encountered any Espers?" Lia dug into a serious question, the question and tone sounded like if he had met any recently."I did.. Xiliva. She said another time." "I detected her presence.. well, somewhere in the Globe." "Always making a new enemy every single day." Lia seemed to have heard something, it was quite impossible for him to hear light years away. 

But for her, it was easy enough. Amado didn't need the location, she could be anywhere in the Globe. He didn't know when or what time exactly, he couldn't foresee the future abit or at all. "Hey.. you mind doing me something? Before I may die." She leans into the other's ear, whispering a sentences into his ears. "Yeah, I can get that done for you. Just aid in the team. That's all I need." She draws away from the other, it was fine for her to accept what job she's gotten from the other.


	22. HOW TOUGH ARE YA?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prove or test out Amado's durability.

"Are you ready for a world of hurt?" Stretching her arms upwards, the red lass ; Orphelia. The rest of them standing along side with Orphelia, there was many vehicles, other such for destructive properties. Placing her hands under a gasoline truck's tires,with no effort at all , she flings the object inward at him. Beeping at the crest of the truck was a c4 planted to it, once it contacts itself onto Amado. An immense explosion to enough to destroy cars, street lights, side walk concrete, transformers. It didn't scratch him the slightest, unscatched, - Orphelia couldn't see what kind of threat this man may be. "That tickled." He responds to the other, fires were teeming Amado's large surroundings. Orphelia lunges inwards at the other, attempting to tackle the other with her full strength. It didn't budge him nor move him the slightest bit, using one hand to pin her whole body to the ground. A volley of RPG shots firing inwards at Amado, he didn't attempt to dodge, it was against the rules. It was just about five he took, none of it made him move. "You have got.. to be fucking kidding me? He's like a walking tank!" Yuo threw the RPG aside, he had used up the ammo for RPG. 

 

"How about this!" Alice jerked the rope of a cannon, multiple shots of cannons firing into the entity. With one forearm, two hit his forearm and the rest against his torso and thighs. It bounces off of him, due to being an eighty tonner class. It's no surprise being able to shrug off most explosions. And having quite the durability. "My turn!" Lia wanted to take a go at it, lunging inwards at the other without using her ability known as 'outclass'. A jab thrown across his jaw, he felt the pain swirling his jaw. Placing a hand against his cheek, Lia had superior strength to his. "And this!" With her free hand, it was a snake tail chain of a bull dozer. Dragging it upwards to fling it outwards at the other,letting go of Orphelia as he was pushed meters away from the other. "Damn.." Lia was impressed with his durability, he hasn't urged or bothered trying to scream out in pain. 

Amado charged inwards at the other, tackling her in such speeds inwards to a nearby structure that was built for demolishing. Crashing through the structure as the entire piece of it had turned to rubble from the force, knocking out Lia 'entirely' due to how much she had to go through. Another one, it was something falling from the skies. It was a mini sun, contact on him caused another powerful blast. The flames adorning him, he was able to go through the heat of it. Damaged. "Even I thought that wasn't possible for him to do, tank Lia and beat her like that." Orphelia saw at how much destruction he caused just with his full strength at its use. Alice draws something from her pocket, pressing on the button as in command. Two trains pointed in his direction in opposite sides, the right and left violently charging inwards at his direction. The right contacts against his spine, the left train demolishing against him. He took thousands of pounds of metal against his body, each layer of metal grinded against him. 

Every piece of metal against him, there he stood at the center."Oww...." He grunted, this guy took two full freight trains to the face and just says OW from it? "Let's see about that!" Something appearing in Alice's hands, directing a rifle with a bubble cartridge serving as the ammo. It was composed of hundreds of king cobra poision, pulling the trigger to emit a venomous shower of substances all over Amado. "HISSSS!" He curses, once every once was used up against the other. Fluids oozing downwards in every area, his lenses were melting away a bit. He was able to keep standing, JUST HOW FUCKING DURABLE IS THIS GUY? "What.The.Actual.Shit-tense?" Alice was unable to comprehend this, it was Sakuya's turn. How was she going to do better than what any of they did? "How about this." Picking a stone wall up with the help of Nol, heading inwards to Amado with the stone wall in her 'partner'. 

Swiping it aggressively against him, the stone wall broke down to pieces - it didn't come close to placing a scratch on him. "How come Lia doesn't have higher feats as this?" In terms of durability, mainly 'cause of him having a high ranked strength base. It meant he was able to withstand most things, but if there are others whom are able to place a scratch on him. Then it'd be the kinds whom have absurd capabilities, Nol readied himself as he prepared a full force of chi in his palms. The concrete ground under Amado's heels were eroded just a distance away. He didn'r slouch over, Nol expected his chi to be MUCH more destructive than that. "That all you got?" "I've got more!" Nol wanted to prove something, Sakuya wanted to stop him from doing so but failing in the attempt. Nol threw in consecutive palm strikes, and a round house kick. "Really?" With the flick of his finger, he sent Nol speeding inwards at Sakuya. The palms were in excruciating pain, his ankle broke, was this one of the reasons why he never chose to take the hit so often? 

 

Onyx had a prepared 'meta human' gun, pulling the trigger as the speeding bullets pierce through Amado's body. The speed moved seventeen times faster than the speed of sound ; like moving air. He took multiple shots, this time he felt pain teeming his body. "Urghn..." The speed and the delivery of the mass together. And through his skull a bunch of times. "This oughta do the trick!" Lia recuperated after almost thirty minutes, with a sky scraper in her hands as she smashes it downwards at Amado.. "Fuck me.." The huge building crashing down on him, he wasn't able to fight back or move after taking it to the face. There he was on the ground, unconscious, DID MOTHERFUCKING LIA JUST GET EVEN WITH HIM LIKE THAT? "Wait.. if he's that tough, wouldn't he be able to survive most things? I know, you have to be his level to be that durable. So, can Nick really damage Amado?" Aquamarine pointed out, she knew why the man hardly ever tried to take a hit. It takes levels to being unfair to a maximum. If he just shrugs them off. 

"Shapeshifting into a lower level of him or being simply a class one hundred tonner would be enough to take him down." Onyx was hunkered right beside Amado, she was well aware this man wasn't a God. There was many foes he face, he always had relied on every capability. "And magic.." Lia wanted to add that however, she immediately cuts the idea off when he was freaking agile. "Unless of course, it hits him." She corrected herself "He isn't invulnerable.. he's just... very, durable. He feels pain to my strength and to thousand tonners." Curling her fingers together to form a fist, who else could've been much stronger than Lia? Whom? It could remain a mystery, for now, Lia knocked him out of consciousness from her move. Onyx scooping the male off of the ground as she carried him off to the distant, the team following after wards. 

"You think he's awake?" "nn..." "I guess, that answers it." Aquamarine wanted to be sure if he was still alive, so it was stated that he could survive most things. However under his class still, he could be the toughest thing there is in their team. Agile, he's like a walking tank. "And he's the smartest too." "He may have all needed things, but it doesn't mean he could do everything solo. He needs us. And we need him." 

{ After finding the Safe haven } 

"Hey, tough guy." Playfully punching against his shoulder, he was unmasked, laying on the bed. He was somehow treated, Orphelia sitting right beside her best friend. "Sup. " "What can a class one hundred tonner can do alone?" "That depends. " If he knew so much, maybe there's a few things Orphelis could ask him about. "Lia is class 120. She overpowers my strength solo." "How do you know that much, bro?" "Being smart is just as being a narcissist. " He sat up, he was conversing with Orphelia it was just between them. "There was this red head who wanted me to give this to you." Picking through her trench coat's pocket, extending it forth to the other - it was a letter. He took a wild guess it was from Sharia. 

Accepting the token from the other, setting it before him. He pulled it from the lip of the envelope, opening it as he took out a paper from the thing. Transferring information into his mind "I'm pregnant, my love and it's a boy." Briefly, he refrains from being closer to the envelope. Crumpling it into a ball, he hurdles it towards a trash bin. "What did it say?" "My accident." Orphelia understood what he meant by accident, it wasn't a dilemma, the man's had multiple experiences of it. So it hardly meant a thing to her, shrugging it off anyway. 

Life.. huh?


	23. This is HELL?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be still continuations of other characters coming around. What really goes around hell?

"If the rumors are true.." Observing the streaming video through a bubble, bluntly whipping to the opposite side. She saw the horned entity known as Satan whimpering on a bench, alcohol teeming the other's whole self. Satan was in a blubbering expression, focusing on the sphere once more. "The witch society free from the hands of the Grand witch, huh?" She placed her digits under her bottom chin, thinking decisively on what she should do? These kinds of news had been always spread like a wild fire, she was being bothered by some other demon. Tapped on the shoulder, it was one of her disposable demon guards. "Sir, there's an angel trying to tresspass the gates! An arch angel." It seemed like a dilemma for low lives, barging past aside thr other as she hollered to where her place was. Quirking a brow at the sight of seeing a enormous arch angel attempting to break the gate of hell through brute strength, she wasn't fazed by one of these powerful angelic beings. 

"Open these gates NOW!" It demanded, its voice caused minions or lower demons to be blown away drom the gusts. Placing a hand on her gate, curling her fingers to form a fist. "Go back to Heaven!" Uppercutting the other so HARD that it sent him above the fires, boundaries of HELL itself. Even the realm itself, the other's armor tearing away from the force she applied. One of the wings had snapped, causing him to scream out in pain, it was funny actually to be screaming in an opposite way like this. Once reaching the end of Hell, he enters into the realm known as Earth. However, the force was overwhelmingly strong that it even snapped the other's head off clean. At the moment of reaching the end, she lightly passes by the open gate. Shutting the gates just behind her with a mere heels. 

Cracking her neck side to side, there was other uninvited souls , entities standing before the gates of Hell. It seemed like putting Satan at a infinitismal level somehow made other demons greedy and hungry for the power of hell. There was Gantz, whom was standing before the woman. "Stand aside woman before you get yourself hurt." Placing a hand on her shoulder, a stern look plastered on her face. Immediately pulling the other's arm off like it was a rag doll's arm, blood spewing out from the other's point."GAHHH!! What the hell!" He didn't expect a \very/ powerful entity to be guarding it, with her forearm raised as she struck a mighty blow at thr other's throat. Taking him out instantly, his hit absorption wasn't able to even come close to survivng something like that. "Who else.. wants some?" "I've come for Death!" Fragile didn't seem to care whether he may die trying to just get in the place. 

 

With his hyper tension mood on, he dashes out in light speed at the other - it wouldn't do much since this was her territory. Just an inch he was close to passing by her, grabbig him by the collar from behind as she flung the other so far to reach the condemned souls' location. "You know what?I'll just register.." The rest of the fiends weren't going to disagree with the woman, charging in lead to such a force like that. Snapping her fingers as a clip board formed in her hands, it was dark skin like, a few eyeballs poking out. With certain names containing theirs. With a pen ready in her finger tips. "Reason of death?" "Er..we were all killed by one costumed guy." "Pass. But no funny business. If I see or hear a damn thing happening in the balance, I'll make sure Hell will be HELL." She scribbled down the things what these entities were doing, the gate opening for the people in the line as they head into the gate. 

 

Minions, guards, watching the group - how the misery felt just being stuck in a place like this. However, it seemed like there was a glass recreation forming before her. It was one of the glass demons, as its figure began to shape and mold before her. Nothing was obscenely different to her, she had a very stoic expression. "Class 8 b demon." Mumbling to herself, as the entity formed before the other. With a hand placed against the skinless entity, then smashing it downwards on the ground. Every piece of the other turning into pieces, shattering like glass. Popping noises of it, the soul of the other was reeled by her grip. "Please.. I beg mercy." "Mercy exists in heaven, not hell." Slapping against the soul, it explodes shortly with bluish substances bursting from her strength. It seemed dull, to protect Hell with this kind of power, nothing to feel nor experience. No exhilaration, no thumping heart. 

 

"Closing time." She faces the other direction, heading inwards to the portal forming at thr edge of the bridge's side. The gate was hinged by black magic material, she takes a foot into the portal. Being transported inwards to where Earth is, it had been awhile since she's been ever able to step into Earth. The structures were different, objects, everything was modernized today. This was hell's guard for the gate, heading straight towards where the house of Marie was. She placed a palm against the wooden door, her strength ripping through the wood at ease like it was putting a hand through water. In a writhe like state, placing a hand on the knob after slipping her hand through it, being very gentle and slow about it. Opening the door smoothly, as it swings open, strangely Earth and the witches' houses seemed to adapt to this world's time. 

"Alot has changed, hasn't it?" "Have you?" Alicia could marvel at the materials racked, hanging, displayed, having a discussion with Marie. "No." "All that power must really make life boring, huh? Making it impossible for love or even touching." Alicia had dealt with mundane thoughts, Marie noticed at hiw the other seemed to suffer from it. "You heard of the news, right?" "I have." Marie opened up a drawer, she chose to take the drawing of Amado to show the other. "This man.. did it." "Who is he?" "A man of great things.." "I mean the name." "Amado. " "How did this man do something I couldn't?" Pointing the drawing of the other to the woman, taking it from the other gently. To make sure she wouldn't rip it apart, this wasn't her territory so it'd make it difficult to understand the culture among the generation. 

"How did he shame Satan?" "He just did it. Ancestor Victoria as well." There was quite the interesting tales about this costimed man, still. It would he better if she was able to meet him in person, entering through the door it was the costumed man. Marie almost remembered, a few days ago he had asked about the destructive spell books. A columned set of books was resting on her table, Amado headed towards the placed materials. Scooping them into his arms, however Marie cleared her throat so that the other might notice Alicia. Pausing in his tracks to see another witch, he wasn't a fan of certain things like meeting new people. "The fuck is this Marie? Your new fuckin' maid ?" He asked the other, he had no idea or whom this other may be. 

"I'm Alicia. Guardian of Hell's gate?" "When did Hell ever need a guard?" She tried her best to introduce herself to the other with a calm expression. "I've heard the things you've done.. are they true?" "Yes." She wanted to know if the truth would burst from his lips. It was the truth. "Is that so? What kind of things can you do?" "He can'r perform magic." She wa curious to what things he was able to do, however her curiousity was decreased."What's that for?" "Just preparing to how to be a.. Dad?" "Oh.. fare well then." 

And so Amado made his way out.


	24. Xiliver v Amado

Today, it was going to be an average, less troublesome day for Amado. Sensing another presence lurking within the location, pausing his tracks to react to something that was instantly before him, it was a fist hurdled inwards at him. He leaped inwards at the other, bouncing off of the entities' torso as a mere scrape of her fist hit the building. Her strength obliterating the entire structure at ease, dusting off the dirt he smudged on her. "It's you." He recognized the other, he remembered that he was asked to fight the other. Xiliver, narrowing his eyes inwards at the other in a cold expression. "So, still recognize me?" Xiliver knew that he'd remember her, he was quite agile to avert something point blank, no matter where the peril will set him into. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Amado barked, he wasn't at her out-worldly rank of strength. "Just trying to get your attention." Espers, what dangerous things they are. Analyzing her from head to toe, this was a 'Thousand class tonner.' This.. was above his league, still he never was fond of being the one being defeated.

'She's a monster! It's suicide to fight someone that strong. Still, I shouldn't be the one being the pansy, right?' He thought, lunging inwards to the other. Sending a flying kick inwards at the other, he performed a blocking technique ; his wrist and palm in form. Against her ankle, this was martial arts and it was the smarter way to deal with attacks. Then he delivered a drop kick to the other, kicking her away at great meters away. The street concrete, side walks, street lights a few were demolished while she was hurdled away from him. Performing a quick chinese get up, she's quite durable too, huh? Putting her hand against the rubble under her, with a slight palm she pushed it to cause a volley of concrete boulders to fling outwards to him. Using something in addition, she rose both of her palms as she impacts them together. Causing a shockwave to reach hundreds of miles beyond, it causes Amado to fly off to the distance. 

 

'Why does this fuckin' esper want to fight me this badly?!' He was able to lift his legs upwards and collide to the roof of the structure. Landing above it. 'For fucking sakes!' An enormous boulder was flung inwards at the other, he chose to catch it in his hands. It was enough to forcefully push him to the edge of the structure, due to it being hurdled by a thousand tonner. 'Shit.' Bursting through the boulder whilst a immense shockwave adds up, the pieces of the sphere object was popped like it wasn't anything. Raising both of his hands to his face to cover it up, the kick of Xiliver collides against his forearms as he was thrown downwards to the ground. A rather large crater was formed after contact to thr ground. 'MY FUCKING FOREARMS!' He screamed internally,there was a few pipes poking out of the ground. Pipes rubble was teeming him, this other's strength was indeed out-worldly. He had to fight the pain, in a matter of seconds the pain faded like it was the wind passing by. 

Trying to recuperate from the ground. "You took a hit?" "I chose to. I could've averted it. But your strength causes a immense shockwave, pointless to dodge it when its like a barrier." Xiliver could've expected that he was going to avert it, he was able to take at least even one of the hits from this being. He was paying attention to details, how was he going to take her head on without taking a hit? Grabbing a crushed can from the ground, due to how much strength was used in it, it would seem nearly insuperable to avert it. Thanks to being absurdly agile, he was able to avert it point blank. It hit a structure, it was obliterated along with about three more. It was like throwing an indestructible object to very fragile things. 

 

'She's crazy strong!' He thought, he needs a plan to somehow stagger her. He ambles towards the female, averting her attack from the start. Punching her across the jaw with full strength, it did some damage to her . Delivering a knee against her stomach with his arms in proper form, then a sharp blow across her face on the right side. Was this going to be enough to bring down the thousand tonner? She was a legit close insuperable opponent, even with these odds stacked against him. He wasn't going to give into failure, lunging a palm with fingers firmly upwards. Just slightly beside her, then swiping it across her eye to cause her to become painfully damaged from the attack. 

This was his time to shine, he needed to give all what he has. She leaped back away from him, she needed to ready herself once more, thrusting punches inward at her once more. With quick successful blocks ; elbows used to counter her strength, it was sharp tools to cause damage anywhere. It did damage to his elbows, however she draws one of her arms away from the entity. Clasping and unclasping her fingers to just try to resist the pain filling her fist, now this was getting challenging for her. He may be not in her level of strength, he was somehow able to damage her in multiple ways. He storms towards the female, delivering a head butt against her skull. "That.. fucking.. hurt." She was at a distance from him, placing a hand on her forehead. "I'll admit, for someone whom isn't in my level of strength.. It's impressive." She felt a whir of pain in her skull, she should be able to regain her stamina. 

"I'll be the one to make you lose!." He replies to her, that was the spirit! "You are indeed a worthy fighter." Cracking her knuckles to get ready, taking a sharp elbow under her bottom chin and on the left cheek of hers. He didn't need to use his full speed, he needed to rely on everything and including his immense strength. Head butting against her torso, it made quite the cracking sound against her body. "NYEARGH!" It hurt her quite badly, delivering a drop kick to him. He chose to use her legs as an advantage to perform a one hand stand on her leg. 'It's time to do this!' It needed to finish, this fight.

Leaping off of her to avert a punch, once she had turned to face him. His menacing palm strikes against her face, slamming her entirely against the ground. The impact was so great, it could've killed her, except it didn't. She was the one unconscious from the fight, looking upwards to the skies. He marvels at the orange red colored skies, huffing afterwards. Helping the other get up   
briefly, if this was a par she was looking for. She lost this one, she could be a nice addition to the team he's building. She was able to wake up after a fewer minutes later, noticing her surrounding. Within a structure, sitting on a chair to gaze at the three females around Amado. Sakuya, Cassandra and Lia. "Dude.. she broke your lenses off. ." Cassandra noticed at what kind of damage the other caused on him, this was unfrickin' believable. "Who is she?" "I'm Xiliver Isolet. " "Well, welcome to the .. B-Antithesis." She was glad she was able to join in along in this team. 

 

"When will there be any guys here?" "I have a son, he'll join when he gets out." "You have a son?" "Illegitimate child. " "Who's the lucky woman?" "What? No. Shana got pregnant but didn't possess any genes from me, it's a boy. Haven't thought of a name, yet." He wasn't the kind of person to be a fatherly figure. "So what class tonner is she?" "A thousand tonner." "Well... then. " It came to a surprise to her, Lia was quite curious to what level was the other. Actually thinking about it, this was just an extra team for antithesis. It was just adding members to the current team they have. It just was the B-Antithesis, qurking a brow at the three females. 

"Alright.. this is getting.. somewhere, I think?" Sakuya wanted to lighten the mood up. Was it really worth doing? It wa.. there wasn't a reason for her to feel doubt or guilt.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Amado encounters a group of super heroes. Seems like the usual for him.
> 
> *Warnings include homosexual sex

{ New Divine HQ} 

"I think this guy.. doesn't exist, it doesn't add up. How does rhis guy avert tech and eyes and remain an anonymous exactly? Josie told us the tales.. it sounds hard to believe." Holding up a picture frame of Amado, borrowed by one of these super heroes. Perplexed too, how in the bloody blazes was a super-villain considered an ally to the society of super heroes , it hardly made sense to each of the members whom were just signed up for this. Dressed in costumes, most were males, a few were females, however nobody bothered to try making a vigilant expression. None were aware of a certain presence lurking these parts, there was a medium thud against the super computer's head, gleaming from the illuminating light created by the electronics. "I've heard of New Divine, you call yourselves heroes? I'll see of you're fit to it." Then a bolt of lightning columns stack off to the other, using his absurd agility to reach to the end of the super computer as he jumps off of thr edge. "He's agile." One of the newbies stated, a series of flung laser beams inwards at the airbourne being.

It was like child's play to him, averting, dodging, nothing no effort placed with his agility. Virtually displaying unbelievable movement, landing on the ground as he looked around his surroundings. "He's a villain, if we capture him! We'll get respect." Is that what they were going to assume, someone reappearing behind Amado due to the use of invisibility. 'Too easy.' An elbow hitting against the other's nostril to take down the ghost of the team, one was down. Why was Amado doing a sensesless act like this? To prove whether if they should be worth a villain's time, then at point blank range was firing tachyon energy. He didn't huff or bothered to break a sweat by dodging away from it, outstretching towards to the other. With a straightened palm just beisde the other, swiping it against his pupil to get at the eye area. Screeching in the pain he was registered by Amado, placing a hand over his eye to cover it.

"Do you slow turtles think you could ever beat a super-villain, nowadays?" He stated, there was one gun pointed towards him, it was like spatial energies flowing from the bubble cartridge. When the blast fires, it was like he was frozen in his place, the shot took nano seconds to hit him in the torso. He was thrown to the wall by its force, it formed a hole in his costume's frame area. A fume of smoke teemed his spot, he he was still on the walls surface as he rolls to the side to avert getting crushed by one of the elastic ones. It was a freaky like snake neck swaying side to side, the shape was unnatural - a freak of nature. "There's nothing you could do against something made of rubber. " "Really?" Is what that they were assuming? He had a knackful of chi techniques, leaping inwards at the other. 

Placing his palm against the other's skull, he bypassed the other's form of blunt force capability. The strength of Amado was so great it sent the other to the floors, crashing to the concrete floors. "I don't lose. Not even to punks." He leaped downwards to the unconscious other was, his force was potent enough to knock the living hell out of the other. Landing on the ground, one of the super heroes' eyes became petrified of what this man could do.Vital fluids streaming down the other's nostrils, the elastic super hero was taken down by Amado. The rest chose to head charging inwards at him, most of them were martial artists, quite skilled kinds. It was like the Earth quake, what Amado had caused when he had knocked out thr other.

A thrown baton inwards at him from the side, huddling instantly to see that about four were taken down due to the ohysics applied. Concussions to the faces, narrowing his eyes inwards to the remaining few super heroes. Shook, unable to do a single thing to this man. "Good. " He caught the baton ; currently it bounced inwards at him. Throwing the object like a kunai to the other to hit him on the skull, it was so much, the other was sent into a coma. He didn't care whether if it was over board, showing a lesson to these so called heroes, that if they ever want to pick a fight with him. Or with any super-villain, it'd be just like this. Always success for the super-villains and failure for the superheroes, lunging through the open window. Gracefully exiting the structure, air rushing past him due to free falling. 

Mounting on a post sign showing 'stop' in main red. He ignored certain matters, still, was he going to fight one of the espers' main fighters to challenge him? He had stolen the title off of a God, he didn't care how he lived or what the next thing that may ever come to him. His whole body began to shimmer once more, could he just negate it - wait, he wanted to know where else he was going to be dragged into again. Flashing before a similiar battle ground area, reminiscing his last battle with Zach from before, quirking a brow to why he was brought into a place he had known about. "Why.. hello there." Waving to the other as her fingers curl into a wave like motion, he didn't recognize the other because of forgetting to acknowledge others' presences. "Who the fuck are you? And why am I here?" He wanted to know exactly why he was brought into a place, filled with bloody memories that ended in blood shed. 

"Let me introduce myself. I am, Leviathan Isolet.Impressive what you did there. " "Do I care?" "You want to know why you're here?To fight!" "Who exactly?" "Me." It was quite a disguise, features are quitr human but a mix of humanoid dragon ,scales, horns, claws. He had a fight just a few minutes ago, he could've expected being yanked into another world or a place he needed to escape from. "Do you accept my challenge? Non created entity. To prove which race.. is truly superior?" "There are no matches for me, I am the superior one here!" She liked the way how he acted Narcissistic, indeed a remarkable trait of personality. Readying herself in a form, her form seemed to increase mass and a bit of physical changes to it. 

"We will.. see!" Flying outwards to the other, rearing a fist back to get ready for something - a blow struck into her jaw . It didn't make her move or budge, shrugging off his first blow across her jaw. Amado had to think of an idea based on dealing with extremely durable foes, drawing his fist away as he jumped outwards to a higher part of the stage. 'Her energy is being constantly consumed by doing that. I have to tire her down. Feels like I just hit something denser than the metals here on Earth.' He thought, he was able to maintain distance from her. 'Why don't I just drain her energy? Except, unfair. She asked with good sportsmanship. Fuck.' He thought, just when she was getting closer to Amado with thr use of her flight. 

Placing a palm on her forehead, her right hand grasped on his throat whilst her left hand was thrown to the other. Countered with grasp of the other's fist. "So.. we shall see who is the superior race then?" 

{ Meanwhile in Antithesis } 

Yuuna's homosexual fan fiction. 

"Nnhgh! Jose!" it made the alien fluster passionately, feeling mighty fingers around his member being helped to gain mass. A warm tongue tracing down the other's neck, subatances trickling down the charcoal's neck. "Please. Do it to me!" Onyx begged for it, pinning the male to the ground as he was on top of the other. Ripping off the other's skirt like paper, Jose's monster stroking against the others. "Mn..I.. love you." Onyx's hands placing on his muscular shape, his member was twitching against the others'. Eventually leading the other to insert his into the other's hole, lips placing against one another to conceal a rough kiss. 

Tongues swirling with one another, each thrust made Onyx feel happier around him. Pulling away from their kiss, Jose's lips placed against the other's teat. Consumed in pleasure, Onyx's legs tying around the other's waist. "FUCK ME HARDER JOSE!"

Stopping her writing for a moment there, Aquamarine was reading the others' writing from thr very beginning. "I..uh.. this is awkward." "So they're fucking?"Closing her note book as she tucked it away into her jacket, Aquamarine had a subtle expression. "Actually.. Onyx would like that." "SAY WHAT NOW?!" "I mean, it's them... doing things together." "It's called 'Yaoi' and it's art." "So, does Amado brutally fuck Onyx?" "ARE YOU A PERV?" "We were influenced under his habits." "Okay, yes, he fucks Onyx brutally in this fan fic. And it gets messy everywhere." "Continue it." "Uh.. I'm not so sure... maybe when I feel comfortable doing it?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters' history between each other.

Distant from one another, her eyes were fiercesome like the burning passion in her thumping organ. This entity, whom was saying he is the superior did prove his point. Huffing a bit, the consumption of her energy was causing her to wince in pain, her back lowered to a hunch-like stature. She shook her head, choosing to resist it, standing up straight again as she rose her fists to her own fighting style; Wasn't physically based on martial arts, aiming for the brutality of it. Bumping against an object behind her, it was a jet behind her, getting around it as she lifts it from the ground.Flinging it inwards at him, he jumped in mid air with both of his legs in a horizontal form. She chose to jet towards him, she was going to grab her hands onto him except in failure he was already on the ground. 'Dammit. Did they ever mention how damn agile he is?' She thought, it was virtually impossible to grab him even in mid air. "Slow turtle." That insult aggravated her! 

 

Flying downwards at him, a fist reared and ready to be used for demolishing against him. With one hand to carry his weight, his legs were in a eiffel tower,whilst standing upside down the fist accidently hit on the ground. Fatally missing her target, it formed cracks teeming around the ground. Both of his legs clutch on the other's arm, tucking a leg over the other's body as he performed a lock on her arm. Entrapping her in his martial arts, wouldn't he be able to just bypass her blunt force power with his chi? He chose to, it seemed the quickest way to deal with the battle, then forcing it on her arm as a crack pops in her arm. Leaping off of the other, free falling downwards on the ground once more.'How the hell did he do that? I was supposed to be invulnerable to it.' She thought, her wings heavily beating against the wind as she levels herself on thr ground again. "How.. is that possible?" One of the espers were drawn into a widened expression, a few were astonished at this entity's capability to bypass the blunt force. 

It didn't matter to her, it's just pain. It should fade afterwards, right? Turning to face behind her, it was a pillar in her range. With her good arm, she yanks it off of its positioned setting as she swung it like a bat inwards at Amado. His agility taking the advantages heavily, circling the object and averting its swing , tirelessly, no signs of exhaustion.Arms lifted upwards, one of his legs were pointed sidewards whilst his was upwards. His one palm against the pillar as his waist was pointing to a side, in mid air spinning upwards like a bullet. His back was downwards but facing an opposite direction, whilst his hands were against the ground, his flexibility was virtually seen absurd in so many levels. The last few, when it was being thrusted towards his face, his head flexes to the opposite side to avert it and he was formed into a barrel like form. His hands were grappled on his ankles, rolling inwards at the other as he tripped her over to stop her from continuing such actions. 

Then her other leg was grappled on, dragging it downwards as he thrown a kick against her jaw. It seemed almost unfair in terms of being a better fighter and being able to bypass her blunt force power too - still, Amado didn't have a code, he simply sees winning as the quickest option to aim for. Flowing down her lips, crimson rivers, she was distant from the other. It's funny isn't it, losing to a race whom had created themselves. 'Being half esper and half god isn't so bad, right?' She thought, there he stood, unscathed, untouched, it was like he was invincible to her. Bitterly, cursing lowly at the bottom of her lips. Her usable fist smashing against the ground to create enough force to send Amado off of the ground. Using this to his advantage, his body moves upwards and downwards gracefully as he landed on top of a audience area ; unoccupied. 

"You're the strongest opponent.. heh.. I've ever met." Spitting blood downwards on the ground, quite a downfall on her side for being so damn reliant on her 'berserk' mode. He was sometimes considered the strongest opponent to a few others, like even one of his teammates. "WAIT!" One of the espers refrained the two from continuing by cutting in between, silently Amado glares off to where the voice was. "Non created entities are the superior race, you win. Including our strongest warriors we have. " "I have my own strongest warriors, keep yours. " Declaring he was the winner of the fight, watching Leviathan flap her wings over to him. Amado hadn't done an action yet to the other, lifting a brow at the sight of seeing her good sportsmanship? Standing before him, before speaking, she extends her hand to the other. "Good fight." "That's just how it is." He replies to the other after he shook her hand in response. 

One of the espers snapped their fingers, creating a portal behind Amado, it whirred for a few seconds . Coloring to show it was a portal to lead home, briefly he exits through the portal in a moment. It seemed like someone else, another race, considered him a huge -- or the fight could've had a different way? Rewinding back to the specific scene again, there he was, annoyed bitterly knowing that this was some time loop. Once the esper headed forward to the other, endlessly averting, dodging for about less than an hour. Knowing it'd tire her out at the very point of it, her energy was consumed to the limit she could barely be able to keep herself standing. With a palm, he pushes the other lightly as she collapses to the ground. 

{ Back to Antithesis } 

Aquamarine was sitting on a chair, with a photo album in her hands to show the times she was always being around Amado. During her first day as a super-villain, she thought there was a spark between them. Rolling down her curve was a warm tear, the tear tapping against the photo album. 'For some reason, I'm still here. To support you, I know that you love Onyx. I wish I could be in Onyx's shoes, but sadly.. that's not how it works, does it?' She thought, to her, he was the only entity she's close to. Even with Onyx, it was merely memories. She just wanted to remember some at the past. 

{ Five years ago } 

{ When Antithesis formed } 

"You know, that's actually clever." Complimenting Aquamarine about what she was doing at the workbench, her cheeks lift a blush on her cheeks. "Jose.. you don't mean that, so you?" She looked inwards at the other, creeping a grin on her lips. "Hey-" Onyx was going to try to talk to Amado, he was busy with Aquamarine."I'll just wait.. here, I guess." Her tone sounded like it was in disappointment with herself, Aquamarine placed a palm on her cheeks. Gazing at the costumed man in a delighted expression, she was so happy, was there anybody or anything else she could ever ask for? "Jose, there's this thing with Meta humans I've been working on lately. Ever since you killed a number, I've been thinking. Should they be our body guards." "Did you plant chips into their brain and rewind their sensory, cognitive and objective marks?" "I did. Just like you said!" "Finding my parents, with two aliens I stumbled upon. " "What's wrong with us being aliens?" Strolling in between their conversation, Onyx thought he meant it in a rude way. 

He had this fetish for aliens. "That I like it." "Shit- I mean, stars!" Aquamarine curses accidently, covering her mouth as she fixed up what she had said. Strange, did he have interest towards Aquamarine or something? "Wait.. wait. You're saying that. You have a thing for us two?" Onyx tried to analyze what response he had given, it was quite evident he has a thing for aliens. It was difficult to coherently see whom he was interested with. "Jose--" 

Just shortly, cut off, her memories, she wasn't deterred. Back into reality, her cheeks had hot tears on her cheeks, placing both of her hands on her curves. "I--..I'm fine." She stuttered, hindering her blubbery condition. Then she felt Amado's palm on her shoulder, he was there, he may not feel the same way but as long as he was there. It was good enough for her, right? "Aquamarine, stop crying." Turning her around to make her face him, unraveling to see her in a emotionally unstable expression, wiping off the substances on her cheeks. Cracking a forced smile, pulling the other in for a hug. "Where, were you?" "Just doing things. Don't do that, the crying. " "I-I will." He was frankly aware of her emotions, it was an agreement for them. She cared for her teammate so much, everyone cared about one another in Antithesis. "If...I wasn't so scared of losing you..And I know Onyx would be afraid of losing you." She said in a weak voice, it sounded timd, broken, entrapping the male in a hug. 

She needed this. Her entire life. Being in Antithesis. "I'll try, for you. I-I guess. That's how love is, right? You choose who you love?" She shutters her eye lids, it felt surrealistic being with him. "We are close.. but, don't do this to yourself. I want you to be happy. That's why I want you to be with Onyx, you love her.. right? When will.. you ever tell her?" She used her emotions for supporting instead of trying to act like she loves him. ".. I see you as family. I'll love you that way, instead." He replies to the other, she was reliving a bit of her past memories of being with him. But, well, he had.. interest for Onyx. And somehow, unknowingly the two were drawn to one another.

Onyx and Amado.. Aquamarine nodded anyway. "I love you too. As family."


	27. WE NEED ASSISTANCE!

{ A few days later }

"ANTITHESIS!" A whirr of static shrilled in Amado's lenses, placing an index against his lenses to project a video of the transmission of their team. His teammates were sitting on plastic chairs, mainly on the opposite sides to view the video. Replaying to the very beginning of the video, observing analytically, it needed sharp eyes to take hidden clues off the list. "Antithesis, I sent you this video.. to seek help. " Virtually seeing a bruised Sakuya, blood streams flowing down her lips - it seemed hard to breath, following footsteps from her distance. Helping Nol get off of the floor, whilst carrying the camera in her hands. "F-fuck! I can't percieve the future, and shit! There's this singularity dimension and I can't seem to predict anything. My bones, stiffening. Blood freezing, unparallel pain, it's killing us. You.. ha--" Then a portal forming before her, she wasn't able to get a reach of it. 

Flinging the object through the portal, at the slight glimpse of the camera being whirred into it. There was mysterious figures, just dragging the two away. It was difficult to tell, the portal taking clips of other things, events occurring through the time stream. It finally was free falling downwards to where Yuuna's head was, colliding against her head. It was a big object, she thought her head could've popped off from something like that. It bounces downwards to her hand, multiple attempts to keep the object from crashing to the ground. Her hands were fidgety from trying to get it, snatching it away from her. "What did uou find this time?" He flickers his daggers at her, she shrugged, unsure of what to say to him, it was like out of thin air! 

 

After that, it was done. The video stopped playing, it left Aquamarine and Onyx perplexed. "A singularity dimension? Could be wrong, scientifically. But it seemed to have a negative effect against meta humans." Aquamarine gave her insights, firstly, how the hell did they ever get thrown into a singularity dimension. "Can you check if there's more? Jose?" Aquamarine wanted to be sure of it, playing thr next video. This one was before the event occurred, it needs more clues before investigation will resume. "After a months of helping out each other. I would like to congratulate Antithesis and Flipskirts-" However cut off when something faster than the eye could see speeds through the glass windows. "What the fuck?!" Altoid was confused, what kind of thing would suddenly barge in between this video. 

"Take this motherfucker!" Playing a guitar, soundwaves of drugs emitting towards the entity. It looked like matter, gray and black, lightly lifting its finger upwards as it redirects the others' power against her. Throwing her back into a wall, Quiniver needed to make her move. Jumping inwards at him, readying something in her hands, glowing icy white. Her face took impact against its palms, the whole entity of Quiniver being remolded to merely liquid substances as its fingers clasp together to form a statue in its hands. "What the hell is that thing?!" Kotonoha spilled petrified in her face, she was being dragged without consent into a gray swirling portal. Tapped against it as her body was cracking, shaping into a terribly placed barbie doll. Then her skin, bones, organs, consumed by the portal. 

Snapping its fingers to cause Mina, Cassandra,to be controlled with no mere limits. When a palm was struck against the others' torso, by Nol, he was using his full forced chi, it didn't scathe or scratch him a bit. Nor did he move, lifting its fingers upwards as it manipulated the physical law boundary. Taking the two off of the ground, causing them to fly in mid air - as their bodies were being eaten through the solid surfaces. Briefly, every single thing, the house, camera, every thing was transported into another dimension. White flashes at the camera screen, being able to take a grasp on the camera. Swiping it away from the leaves surrounded by it, it shown Rain, Kotonoha, Quiniver, Nol, that they were still in one piece. 

The video was cut, Onyx grown annoyed - was it something wrong with his device or-- a malleable body coming from Amado's lenses. "FUCK! Get this fucker off of me!" It was the exact entity forming around him, there was it, just exiting from his lenses. It was nine foot tall, it had feet like a reptiles', though, teeming Antithesis B { Lia and Xiliver} and the main ones. "Stop.. I've come for the non created entity." Its voice was deep yet sounding like an android, Amado's stingers, wrist things, were altered into butter flies. "Because you want to fucking die! YOU THINK THIS IS SOME JOKE?!" Lunging inwards at the other, he was like a liquid substance, Amado was merely tangled in the others' torso. "No. I am a non created entity. Calm down. I only needed your attention. There is something that needs to be agreed to, will you accept. Or will your friends die?" "Fine! I'll fuckin' accept. What kind of deal?" "To be allies with Non created entities, it's a requirement needed to be done by every non created entity. I won't harm you, after all. " "So you came here for all that? What kind of bullshit are you pulling here? Dipshit?" "There are groups.. numbers. Many more, you haven't learned how to bypass imperceptibility from others... have you?" All of this, was for some sick derivative shit?! 

"I don't care about your derivative crap. I'll agree, let go of them. " "The rest will know." " Who, now?" The other's form wisps away from Amado, reforming in a natural place from a few meters away. "It's an honor.. meeting the only Non created entity whom overcomes insurmountable feats through all he is capable of. No enhancements." "My other teammates you took?" Amado narrowed his eyes at the nine footer entity. "There." He lightly bows at the other, whipping to face to the window to see that there was the rest of Flipskirts. Unharmed, the damage was clean off, the house was placed in set. Hinged in its repositioned area. 

Yards, many yards away. "Your agility isn't anything like any of us Non created entities possess. Most truly possess different things, your agility is unique. Nobody could level to it." The other's voice remained, just like at the second, he was gone from Antithesis HQ. The identicals that had surrounded the others weren't in range or in sight anymore, so another non created entity whom admired certain factors of Amado. What can Amado say? He's one helluva badass, he didn't expect things to simply happen like that. "It must mean.. there's more of them!" Yuuna's thoughts were brightened, this inspired her - writing something down in her note pad. 

"That.. was terrifying. " Onyx and Aquamarine shuddered, well, in relief things were fine and in one piece. What could that mean for Amado? That there's much more non created entities far more powerful than he could ever be? "I can't even imagine what he would've done, Amado couldn't even touch him. He was like liquid.."Xiliver - just had to experience something like that to her, something far greater, beyond more powerful than Amado is? It was like a nightmare. He noticed a pattern, none of the Non created entities seemed to state their names when it comes to greeting themselves, that's an eccentric trait. Flipskirts from his eyes, they acted like nothing ever did happen to them. 

"How come they never say the name?" Lia asked Amado, he was perplexed, there was still more he needed to learn of. "I don't know." That was the first time he said it! He didn't know, this was rare for him to,say something like that. None of it added up, maybe the team should shrug it off. "Let's just.. do what Antithesis normally does. " He whipped to fully face his teammates, he didn't know what to expect or see the outcome of it. Blurry to him, like an unsolved case of murder. 

 

This was something for him to take.. it was.. 

 

Just fucking crazy.


	28. Yuuna's full homosexual fan fic

"Unh~" Onyx's grunts were like listening to an angel, his tears running on his curves from the pleasure he's feeling from the one he loves. "Please.. I." It sounded like Onyx wanted their session to continue a little longer, turning around on his fours with his legs spread wide open. Placing his digits on his buttocks to open the hole a bit, gnawing in his charcoal lips as his member was rising upwards and downwards. "I'm all yours~" Onyx winked at him, Jose slants himself on the other. Sweat crawling down the thighs of the dark skinned alien, the size of Jose inserting into the hole. "Please, dominate me." "Fuck yeah, I will!" Placing his hands on Onyx's wrist, with thrusts going in the other. 

Amado's hands trail upwards to the male's teats, placing his separate thumbs and index fingers against one of it. Rubbing it against the other, Onyx's cheeks begin to fluster heavily from his fingers way with him. "D...daddy!" He screams out in pleasure, was this the feeling of being given love to the one he kept his heart glowing for? It was worth it, instead of keeping both of his fingers teasing the teats. One of it moves downwards to the rising member, helping the other maintain its stiffness, substances begin to spew out from the meat rod. The speed of his hands was making Onyx move a little faster, and his thrusts were getting hard but in a slower pace with pain instilled inside of the part. Knowing his virginity was killed off by Jose, he enjoyed it being taken away from him anyway. 

Speed continuing at the same timing, the both release white substances ; Onyx was like a cannon and Jose's was giving a butt load into the other. Reddening, his teat, it was being yanked by Jose's fingers. Turning around to fully face Jose, as Jose's meat rod exits from the other's hole. It was leaking in his spot, marveling at the eleven or twleve inch sized meat road, his tongue exits from his lips as he stroked his charcoal tongue against Jose's ball. His cheeks was brightened, there wasn't a need to be hesitant about being ready for things like this, his tongue rising upwards to reach the tip.Placing his hands against Jose's legs, kissing against the tip to feel abit of substances being lightly spewed inside of his throat.FUCK IT! Putting his mouth for a huge piece of meat,it was being adorned by the saliva coating it. 

"Mrphfhg-" Shuttering his eyes lightly, he wasn't hesitant about pushing himself deep into the man's size. Minutes or ten minutes to push himself to the end, the meat rod was farther down her throat, speed increasing and pleasure multiplying. Until blasting a wild amount of it into the other, it was so much that it made him full of it. Attempting to swallow all of it inside of his body, turning around to let the silver eyed being gaze all over him."Spank me!" He begged for it, resting on the bed, Amado picked up Onyx bridal style as he places the other on his lap. His member was just in front of Onyx's vision, seeing it pulsate a bit, his tongue opens once more as he stroked his tongue against the skin of it. Feeling thr full force of Jose's palms slapping against his butt cheeks, Onyx loved him so much, was this what they truly deserved in the first place? It seemed so. 

Palms marks forming on the butt cheeks of the other, this pleasure was over loading Onyx. Sure, Jose may have experienced this but this was one helluva ride with him. He knew what he was doing with her, until squirting out from his chocolate bar. Grinning seductively once he was able to sit on Jose's lap. There was two fingers pointing downwards at the nipple, planting his lips against his frames to take place on the skin. "Breast.. feed me!Yes! Unh!~" This was something he enjoyed doing with Jose, his legs were spread wide open whilst himself was grinding on Amado's monster. His arms were placed around the neck of Amado, he was brutalizing his unvirgin body. Biting on the tip of it, as he pulled it like it was a chewy gum. 

Next was his tongue swirling over it as his free hand was lightly twisting the other tip. Onyx planting his lips against the crook of Jose's neck, giving him rough kisses in that area. His fingers digging at the muscles of Amado, there was no body fat so it would seem like he was diging through just rocks. Well, it's hard and that's what he wanted, right? "TOO HARD!" Onyx felt him roughly smashing against the end of it, looking through the knob of the door. It was Aquamarine, as a male, 'fapping' , he wanted that to happen between him and Jose. Unlikely he chose him, at least Aquamarine can enjoy watching the two performing love sessions with one another. 

 

"At fucking least! He's happy!" Aquamarine was just lonely there, watching them doing it with one another. There was saliva tricking down Onyx's member from his teat, with two fingers placed in his mouth from what kind of punishment he had given to him."Let's do it..you know." The charcoal wiggled his eyes at him, laying on the oppsite side with a ready place. Jose was able to get on top of the other but using his flexibility, Onyx felt his shaft inside of his mouth again. As Jose felt the other's stiff material into his mouth, Jose was in an exorcist like position while Onyx was at a normal place. Choking a bit from Jose's size, but chose to just proceed his ways on with it. Slushy noises, Onyx's member felt like it was being covered in warm silky substances. 

Then! Blam! Mouths became full of substances, back to each others' sides. Resting on the bed after the so called session was over, whilst Aquamarine was able to get in the room. There was stains, scars of white on the ceiling, floor, bed, sheets, it was a complete mess. "Holy fuckin' shit." He murmured lowly under his breath, his shoe was stuck on on a puddle of white substances. --

Then once catching back into reality, Aquamarine was quite perplexed to why she had to undergo that situation in a fan fic. "What the fuck?" "What? Don't want it? How about I just add the part with you grabbing Jose's--" The doors screeching wide open,it was Onyx whom was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Hold Jose's what?" "Uhm.. It's just a fan fic!" "Just a fan fic.. okay. See you, sorry for assuming." it was cleared up, Onyx wasn't interested to know what was written inside of the book of the book of the other. Leaving the room shortly after the mistaking of it was settler afterwards. 

in relief. "Well.. just add it. " Aquamarine wante ed it to happen, as the writer continued on as to go through Aquamarine's situation. Shaping himself into something slimy in the outer area then reforming in his regular form, its just a fan fic right? Not that it would hurt anybody, close in range of Jose sleeping. His hands take a full grasp on his rod, keeping Jose's mandhood upwards. His aquamarine cheeks flustering in joy, noticing that he was going to wake - instantly drawing his hands away from him. Jose proceeded to sleep with Onyx soundless, continuing to watch the two with one another. "He's got a big one, but its just for Onyx. Lucky bastard sucked his dick." Well, what was there more to expect coming from what he had witnessed. 

The fan fic, came to an end. 

"Uh.." Sakuya rose her hands in defense, awkwardly walking backwards away from the two. WAIT? When was she here?! How did Aquamarine or Yuuna not notice she was standing there and reading the fan fic. "Pervs." "Don't you always look at Nol's ass?" "Pssh! I don't! Mind your own business!" When Aquamarine came with a comeback to the other, it froze her tracks ro be ready to defend herself. Immediately storming out of the room, that, escalated very quickly?


	29. It's so cold..

{ One month later } 

{ Antarctica } 

"It's pretty chilly.. here." Orphelia's skin began to build goosebumps, dressed in a second furcoat. Tennis rackets for the boots, goggles, gloves, she wasn't reisistant to harsh weathers like this. Exhaling slowly, lifting the hoodie of the fur coat to hinder the exposed skin areas. Gazing at her best friend Jose whom was dressed in his costume, he didn't need the coat or excessive coats to barricade the coldness. "How come, you don't sink in the snow without.. this?" Lightly heaving a foot to point downwards to the tennis racket, something like the sporty material for hitting projectiles. Strolling on their way, to the north path of the icy lands. "So.. is it true that there's a entity made up of pure energy in this country?" Onyx asked Amado, knowing he was the answer to everything. "Yes." "I thought the abominal snowman was here." Onyx was assuming the so called myth of a creature covered in snow fur with a mass build was real, well, this was how the world was, right? 

It was kilometers, eyes were dead set to only forward, an hour, suddenly a blizzard was catching up in this snowy place. It was making Orphelia's teeth chatter like a nut cracker, just ahead of them was a nearby ice cave, it had a signature form. Knife like teeth for the tendrils, eye holes for the intimidating to look like a animated head. Orphelia quickly ran into the cave head first and along with Onyx, Aquamarine followed shortly afterwards. It was just going to be them, knowing Rain was asleep back at the igloo, so were the rest. He strolled inwards the cave, acting like a natural among the dreadfully cold temperatures surround him. Once he was inside of thr cave with the two, a lit flame at the center of it. Wooden sticks used for the flame to continue, the four members stayed where they needed to be at. 

Catching glimpse of a figurine glued to the icy walls, it had visible rib cages, lanky skinny arms, talons, a extremely skinny shape, it looked putrid to look at. "Whew.. at least the fire's still lit." Orphelia felt relieved with the fire still in place, suddenly the dancing flame had died off at the instant. Returning to the torture of the cold teeming her, the exact figurine whom was briefly seen in the walls wasn't there. Not a trace of it, until there was something standing inches away from the group. Possessing a crest, its shape seemed to be slightly filled, less slender like. "Non created entities mustn't live!" Its eyes began to glow icy blue, in nano-seconds it had been able to grab Amado by the throat. Straight forward to pinning him to the transparent walls, ready to help Amado in any way - a tide of icy tendrils were heading into the remaining three. 

Widening their eyes, chosing to leap out of the cave, at the instant of their actions to cause their only way into the cave to become barricaded by a huge barrier of tendrils pointing inwards at them. "Jose!!" Onyx rushed into the safer parts of the cave, her fist hammering against it. Nothing worked, it was like hitting an unbreakable surface. Tears trailing down her cheeks, her hands dragging in the safer part. "N-no.." Aquamarine's eyes began to water at the same time, was all hope lost for Amado, was he never going to be able to tell his emotions for her? Aquamarine defeated on the ground, she didn't hear cracks or thud, was Amado defeated? 

There he was, placed in a ice jail. He was knelt on the ground, his hands were shaking in trumendous pain due to many attempts of breaking the magically enhanced ice caused him to reach a limit. There was the entity made up of energy, standing before thr other whilst the ceiling above Amado was an iceburg, an immense iceburg. Ridiculously over what he can do, the cave walls form holes to cause a pour of cold water into the area. Many, holes forming, an even on Amado's ceiling. 'This is it,huh? I've been entrapped, defeated, the ceiling would kill me..' He thought, his head sticking out from the icy bars. Icy cold water streaming down his hesd, so much like a waterfall. "It would seem, a non created entity is inferior to Entities to pure energy." "You used powers that I can't counter or go through.." He retorts with a nasty reply, the entity made up of pure energy laughing in amusement. 

The ceiling proceeding to go downwards, until it was on his back, his jail cell, vicinity was being flooded, overflowing, he couldn't do a single thing. He tried to get it to budge, nothing, it didn't work, could this be it? His very end coming to before he even comes close to earning Onyx as his one and only. "I'll show them, what's happening. And leave you to your doom." A forefinger and thumb snapping together, casting a image of Amado outside the range of the cave. "Jo-ose!Please.. don't..don't die." Onyx gnawing on her lips, unable to aid or help him under a situation when it comes to meeting an insurmountable situation. 

"Don't give up! Jose.. " Aquamarine was there, standing at the image of Amado placed in a defeated situation. She, herself, was unable to bear what was being unraveled to her. "I can save him.. there's one.. thing I can do." Unsheathing something from her knife pocket, it was her special radio knife in her hands. "Queen..." She immediately thrusts the sharp tool through her torso, blood coating her knife and blood thickening her black mesh. "Orphelia-" Was she going to commit point blank suicide! Pulling out the knife from her chest, her height, hair length, mass, muscle, clothing. Changing, the knife resting right beside her, it coated the snow in crimson. Becoming built, her clothing was a mix of red and black. There was wide gaps for the sleeves of the dress, a captain's had forming on her head. "Slayer mode." 

The image was getting closer to Amado being fully squished by the ice, using her supporting power to grant Amado the strength, increasing his fullest. She ran inwards to the tendrils, delivering a elbow charge against it as it had caused the tendrils to spread wide open. Effortlessly with her strength, the noise was loud enough to sound like glass popping. Amado's eyes were able to open, just barely, he felt something being transferred to his body. Wait, should he try this? Pressing his palms against the floors, carrying the wight of the iceburg on his back. Needing to regain his energy, kneeling a bit as with both hands he was ready to lift the massive object out of his back. 'This is amazing! I can't believe this!' This was unexpected, using the unexpected to his advantages. "RRRYEARGH!" He was able to throw the ice burg high enough it was like several stories high, the object crashing somewhere beside the cave. It was open air, placing both hands on the icy bars to bend it with his hands. 

 

Due to this being magically enhanced, even slipping through it could just bounce him back. Instead using brute force to tear right through the bars, he was able to open the bars with both hands. "Jose! You're alive!" Onyx and Aquamarine were placed in joy, the entity made up of pure energy focusing downwards at Amado. Exiting the jail cell, Orphelia started to hurl heavy amounts of blood. Her skin beginning to grow pale, it seems like she only gave him enough to break through it. Usually an ice burge weighs 200,000 tons, she only needed to give him fifty plus to get through it. The strength she had given to him eventually had faded, he was there to grapple on the red head to stop her from falling to the ground. 

Placing a hand in his cheek, her tone sounded quite weak. "I'll live, just.. kill that asshole.. with all you got. I saved my bestfriend. Heh.." Her lips streaming vital fluids down her torso, her eyes shuttering slowly into unconsciousness. He sets the female on the ground, it seemed like once the other had broken through the barrier. It somehow drained the substances outwards, narrowing his eyes inwards at the entity made up of energy. He was where he needed to be, his fullest capabilities. 

Within point blank range, grabbing thr other by the torso as he delivered a knee into the other's stomach. Bypassing the other's blunt force, a headbutt straight into the other's skull. "Entities-" He briefly jumped sidewards as he kicked into the stomach of the other to throw him a distance away. "WHO-" He lunges inwards at the other, delivering a sucker punch into his jaw to create a force strong enough. It burst through the icy walls, it was like an Earthquake shook under Amado's force. There was visible tears on his costume ; near his groin, across the head area, and over his arms and legs. "SELF-" The entity made up of pure energy grinding against the snowy grounds to create a path of expunged snow ahead. "CREATED-" 

He upsurges from the ground to get in close to the other, sending another blow, dense enough to break through the toughest metals known in Earth. "THEMSELVES-" He didn't hesitate about bringing the other into a mess. "ARE-" "nnngh...." It was like this entity felt Amado's punches, its physically impossible to scratch entities made up of energy. Amado possessing energy drain and can use his chi to bypass blunt force, and to the last blow. "SUPERIOR!" 

 

{ After the fight - } 

{ Antithesis HQ, infirmary } 

 

It was done. Hours later, there Orphelia was resting on a bed, with an injection in her wrist. Vital fluids being donated into her body, Amado was sitting before his friend. Her cheeks were a little pale, it should take awhile to regain her full strength after blood loss, hours ago. She opened her eyes lightly, a shadowy figure visible in her pupils. Her vision was blurred, blinking a few times to see things perfectly crystal clear. "You.. saved my life. I owe you for that one." Jose was thankful for his friend's actions, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have had lived. "You've saved the rest of our teams' asses more than my kills. I actually, wanted to say thanks, you've saved my ass. Best friends to the end?" Lightly heaving one of her pinkies to the male, he tied his pinkie around her thumb. "To the end." A beautiful smile wrapped her cheeks, Jose's lips brightened to a smile. 

Onyx, Aquamarine were on her left side. "Thanks. You're a real life saver, Orphelia. " Aquamarine and Onyx thanked her at the sane time, words were in sync. "I'd do anything to keep my best friend alive. " Shouldn't Jose start with telling her how he feels for Onyx now? He was close to death, it didn't avail however. "You'll need to regain your strength.." Jose told his bestfriend, she had lost quite a large quantity of blood. Time was on their side.. 

 

At least.. for now, they can enjoy being eith ine another. The rest of Antithesis were just doing things, mostly conversing or talking with one another.


	30. Helping picking up the pieces

Sitting in a wheel chair, her hairstyle ; bun. The red head didn't think for a minute to what her situation was placed in, it could take awhile for her full recovery. The silver eyed male's fingers gripped against the handle bars, leading the female inwards to the open door for them. Exiting through the door, he turned the wheel chair, he froze in his tracks. There was a baby carriage, possessing cries of a child, he chose to proceed forward with Orphelia . Briefly, the two were just before the baby carriage, Orphelia's hands extend outwards to the baby whom was crying, dressed in proper fitting size. A note was taped at the hood of the carriage, swiping it away from the carriage. Jose read through the letter.. word by word, this hand writing belonged to Shana. 'Jose.. this is our child. Our precious son. Baxter Isagani. I can't tell you in person.. because. There had been an accident, that happened. My world.. had been obliterated. I have to recreate it.. It may take my entire life span. But that won't stop me from loving you. I know... death will have me. Take care of our son.' Signed, yours truly ; Sharia. 

 

"Who's the kid's parents?" Orphelia wondered whom this child belonged to, silently he was stagnant for a few moments. "I'm his father.." "..what?" "Shana.. got pregnant and gave birth. She must've done something to speed the process up." Orphelia heard that he was the father of the child, she was perplexed. She had hoped it was his and Onyx, sadly, it wasn't, a illegitmate child caused by Jose's action. "What are you going to tell Onyx?" "The truth.. of this child. If she ever sees it." Orphelia knew how to hold the baby, rocking it in her arms with a warm hum. To control the cries into a soundless baby. Strolling forward with Orphelia, he pauses just before his teammates, Rain, Alice, Yuo, Aquamarine, Onyx. "Er.. what's with the baby?" Onyx asked, Jose crumpling the piece of paper in his hands. 

"Jose..?" "I'm his.. dad." She zoned out at the very moment he said it was his kid, it can't be his and Sharia's right?! There has to be a misunderstanding, she shook her head in disagreement. "No.No. There's no way!" Onyx sounded like she was having a difficulty with this, it was incredulous to her. "Sharia got pregnant and this came out." Orphelia responds to Onyx, she, she couldn't fucking believe this! She couldn't believe this shit at all! "D-does that mean you're leaving?!" She sounded like her voice would crack, she rushed up to Jose. Hoping for the answer, her hands resting against his torso. "No. It says in this letter." He extended the paper inwards at her. Mainly upwards. 

She took the crumpled paper away from him, she read through it shortly. "What.. what does that mean for us? What do we do with the child? Do we just kill it?" "No..we raise it. I hate this, but he was born. " Due to it being this way for him, Onyx wanted to get rid of the abomination made by the one she hated so much. It was heavy on her chest, the years of being on this Earth, she'll resist this one time. It's what they deserve, right? He didn't think that was going to happen, it somehow did."Don't forget that you'll be an uncle too!" Alice just had to cut in their moment, grumbling, he wasn't a CHARACTER figure for others. He would simply treat the child the way how he had went through his fucked life.

"Shut up, Alice." He told her, yep it somehow killed the mood. "You aren't the only one going to raise kids anyway." She replied bluntly to him, wow, she came up with a good come back to Amado. "Right and you're going to make me take responsiblity for your kids?" Replied with a response, okay that was enough. Onyx pursed her lips, she felt like she wasn't something more than to Amado. Still, she knows, when that day will come, she'll enjoy it. For now, it was hidden off from the other. Whipping to the opposite direction, strange, she didn't even know how much she meant to him. Nearly impossible tasky to understand Amado's physical emotions. 

"Baxter.. huh.Can.. I hold the baby?" She didn't like kids either, but this was a forced situation weighed on them. Sure, so, the two will become what? Responsible parents? She turned once more to face the two, Orphelia extended the small child outwards the other. Taking it in her hands, she lightly rocked the child in an awkward expression. Aquamarine in the back was wiggling her eyebrows to gesture to Jose to admit his feelings for Aquamarine, it failed, just WHAT the hell is it going to take for him to actually admit his feelings for once in his life? Was it wrong to hold his feelings back, even when in a position like this? It didn't matter, he did what he wanted to do when he wants to. 

 

"So.. you two are going to be parents, huh? I've always pictured it." Orphelia teased the two, it was hilarious watching Jose actually expelling his emotions silently on skin. "Uh..m.." Onyx thought it was nice of her to say, she could say it. Deciding to remain silent, however something was vibrating in his pocket. He picked through his pocket to hook out a device, it was for communicating with Flipskirts. "Hey, we captured.. negotiator? Says there's more. but this one has a host." Cassandra was visible on the screen, showing the image of a contained entity inside of a lab tube. "I AM RAI. WE ARE NEGOTIATOR!" Shouting out loudly at the bottom of its lungs, this was something new. Orphelia and Amado had killed off the so called Negotiator from before except there seems to be an offspring. 

"Good." He responded, it seems like things were taken care of by Flipskirts. Something aprimanded by themselves, no need for him to kick into action. "How many days has it been again?" "A week." Onyx seemed to almost forget the date of today. This was the essence of being in a super-villain team. There would he fucked up things happening between them. "Things are getting different for Antithesis, huh?" "Yeah.. it really is." Things now, were so much different than it is. All Jose could determine for is Orphelia being able to regain her strength once more. Baxter's eyecolor was crimson, mainly based off of his mother's appearance. 

{ Somewhere in Indiana } 

"It's been years, haven't used this." Lightly lifting a stone in her finger tips, it was glowing purple, sighing, she sets it down on the counter table. She didn't need use for it anymore, she thought about her old life, how it wasn't so super-villain like. This was a fresh start to begin with, the red head's brows furrowed. 'Kambering, yeah. That's what I call myself. By my own name. Starting as a super-villain, I used to be an anti-hero. Had to quit, seems like I's be getting nowhere. ' She thought, opening a drawer to put the amulet away in for storage. 

Ringing suddenly, it was her phone on the table. It was Lexi calling, pressing the green button to answer it. Placing it right beside her pointy ear, listening in on for what Lexi has to say. "There's a picnic for super-villains. You wanna join to crash the party?" "I'm busy, I just got alot of things to take care of." "Oh. Alright then." It was easy to agree with, the call had ended briefly afterwards. 

{ The picnic for super-villains } 

Antithesis, B-Antithesis and other villains were set in for the party. It was a party that nobody could forget, eventually til something like a group of Anti-heroes started to barge in on. Crashing through the glass walls, there was thousands, global scale numbers of villains within the picnic. A famous party,mthere was likely a few heroes in the structure. "Uh.. we're fucked." Lexi noticed the numbers of villains had outnumbered all of them, the horde of villains running all over the heroes as they begin to beat on the numbers of heroes. 

For five minutes until tossing them out of the structure, the party had continued to resume once more. Disco, other things any villain could need was a break for once. No more need to do anything but party there.


End file.
